The 75th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district."
1. The Reading of the Card

President Cyrus stands at his podium, card in hand. He waves at the cameras, excited to announce this years Quarter Quell.

Not only is this his tenth Hunger Games as president, it's his very first quarter quell. He was only a child during the 50th Hunger Games, but remembers it was an exciting time for Capitol citizens. He only hopes this year is better than the two previous Quells.

"Thank you, citizens, for joining me tonight for the reading of the cards. Today, we honor our third Quarter Quell." He smiles as he opens the envelope.

"On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district." Gasps and applause fill the audience. The gasps of the audience are of excitement, while the gasps in the districts are filled with horror.

"Thank you." President Cyrus waves goodbye as the cameras fade to black.

* * *

I'm starting a new SYOT! The rules and form are on my profile. May the odds be ever in your favor :)


	2. District One Reapings

Bronte Coin, 28, Victor of the 64th Hunger Games

I stand with Pearl, the best out of my group, as she struggles to hit the target with the arrow. I sigh as the fifth arrow hits the outer rim of the target.

"You have to concentrate on where the arrow is going." I tell her sternly. I can tell she's frustrated with herself. She only has one more year to prove she will be the best of the best, the one that will bring victory to One.

"Try to control your breathing as you shoot. Stay steady and focused." I tell her. She nods her head and does as I say. The arrow gets closer to the center. No bullseye, but better than her previous shots.

"Good. Keep at it." I tell her before I exit the academy and heading home.

The sun shines brightly down on me, heating my skin. I shudder, remembering the heat of my arena. _We put on a good show for them,_ I think to myself as I enter the gates of Victor's Village.

I walk until I reach my house and hear the TV on. I walk to the living room where Ravish sits, eating an apple. I cross my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She turns to look at me.

"Some of us like to relax on our days off, sis." She says, taking a bite out of her apple. I grab the apple out of her hand.

"Hey! Get your own!" She tries to snatch it back but I move quicker than she does.

"Go get ready." I say, taking a bite just to irritate her. I throw it into the trash before heading upstairs to get ready.

I hop in the shower, letting the cold water soak deep into my skin. I look at my arms, unusually aware of my scars. I close my eyes and reminisce the volcanic land that I fought in. I remember the face of the boy from Four, the one who burned in front of me. I remember stomping on the girl from Eleven. I don't remember stopping, even after her cannon fired, declaring me victor.

Let's hope this arena is cooler than that one.

I turn the shower off and dry off. I wrap myself in the towel before going into my bedroom to find a decent outfit. I decide on a nice navy dress that compliments my body. I brush out my dark brown hair. I let it float down to my shoulders and hold my chin up high. _I can do this. The Capitol can't break me that easily._

I put on some flats and head downstairs where, to my surprise, Ravish is dressed and ready to go. I smile when I see Mathias and enter his embrace.

"You look beautiful." I smile at his compliment and kiss him.

"Get a room." Ravish says, exiting the house. I roll my eyes before pulling away from him.

It's a quiet walk to the square, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I know he's not pleased with my decision, but he knows better than to try to convince me otherwise.

The announcement of the quell caused quite the stir in One. The two 18 year olds who had planned to volunteer were extremely disappointed. Many victors, including myself, were surprised. Another opportunity to be in the Games again? It was unheard of, until now.

We arrive at the square and I say my goodbyes to Mathias and Ravish. They filter into the crowd and I make my way onto the stage. I take a seat next to Gemma, our most recent victor. Had she not lost a hand in her arena, I know she would try to volunteer. But that title belongs to me.

"Welcome citizens and victors to this special Hunger Games. Today the strongest of us all will get the honor of competing in the third Quarter Quell! How exciting!" Our escort of nearly ten years, Gala, has never been this enthusiastic about a Games as long as I have known her.

"Before we proceed, let us remember our history with a special video from the Capitol!" I tune out the video, it's no different than the one that played the day I volunteered eleven years ago.

The video finally ends. "Without further ado, let us find out who our marvelous tributes will be!"

Gala walks over to the bowl with the female victor's names in it. I prepare for my moment

"Our female tribute is….Dee Banks!" I stand before Dee gets the chance and walk up to Gala.

"I volunteer" I tell her sternly. She claps.

"How wonderful! Let's give Ms. Coin a round of applause!" The crowd does as she asks and I keep my eyes on the male, wondering who my competition will be.

Before Gala gets a chance to chose a name, Prince Holliday stands up. I clench my fists. I remember his year. He won only four years after I did. He's a monster, one who will stab me in the back as soon as we enter the Games. Prince Holliday is a murderer.

We shake hands and I cannot hide the disgusted expression that comes across. He tries to play off his calm, charming smile, the same smile he had when he volunteered at 18. The same smile he had when he betrayed his allies. The same smile he had when he was announced victor.

You can smile all you want, Prince. I know who you truly are.

* * *

Prince Holliday, 25, Victor of the 68th Hunger Games

The Games are the only place I can embrace who I am. They are the only place people encourage me to kill. They are the only place I feel free, the only place I am truly happy. This is why President Cyrus is my new best friend. He gave me the opportunity I've been longing for so long, the opportunity to kill again.

I think back to my Games, the 68th Hunger Games. I had only managed a meager five kills, rather embarrassing if I do say so myself. I should aim for at least ten this time.

Unlike my Games, I have to ensure I'm the strongest Career on the team. I won by outsmarting the others once, but these victors are smart. They have experience. It's going to take a lot more to outsmart them.

I've heard murmurs in the streets about me. Murmurs throwing around the words _betrayal_ and _cruel_ that seem to quiet up when I glare long enough.

A knock on my front door brings me out of my thoughts. I throw a shirt on and head downstairs. I am pleasantly surprised when I see Glow at the door. He hugs me tight and I invite him in.

"Want anything to drink?" I offer. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I just came over to say a quick hello before the reapings." He pauses. "You're volunteering, aren't you?" I nod.

"It'll be like old times, then." He jokes. He's right, he mentored me to victory seven years ago. Now he gets the honor of doing it again.

"Do we know who's volunteering?" I ask him. I heard rumors that Bronte planned on volunteering, but I heard the same about Vanessa and Amethyst.

"I believe it's Bronte." He answers. I nod, displeased with the answer. _Oh well. I can easily kill her._

"I better get out of your hair, it was great seeing you Prince. Good luck out there." I wave goodbye as he lets himself out.

I return upstairs and hop in the shower. I let the water run over my tanned and toned body, full of excitement to return to the Capitol.

I turn the shower off and dry off quickly. I find a nice black dress shirt in my drawer and put on some new dark jeans. I brush my dirty blonde hair back as handsome green eyes stare back at me. I smile, euphoria filling every bone in my body. _It's your time to shine._

I exit my house and exit Victor's Village. I pass a few other victors, smiling out of respect.

I take a detour to the square to find my sister's house. I find her house and knock on her door. She answers with a smile and we embrace.

"You look very pretty, Dazzle." I compliment. She blushes, looking down at her shimmering blue dress.

"Oh, I just pulled this out of the back of my closet. But thank you." She exits her house and we make the walk to the square together.

Unlike previous years, the normal folks crowd together in the front of the stage, regardless of age. Victor's sit on the stage as they usually do. Smaller bowls sit on the pedestals, one name in the bowl per victor.

I hug Dazzle goodbye as she enters the cluster of citizens. I find my way up to the stage and take a seat between Glow and Dee, our oldest victor. Despite being 77, she is still as tough as she was at 16, when she single handedly killed every other Career. If she was younger, she'd be a perfect district partner for me.

A couple minutes pass before the stage is filled with victors and Gala Rose, our escort, mounts the stage. Her diamond blue hair sits on top of her head like cotton candy. At least I appreciate her enthusiasm.

"Welcome citizens and victors to this special Hunger Games. Today the strongest of us all will get the honor of competing in the third Quarter Quell! How exciting!" She pauses as we applause.

"Before we proceed, let us remember our history with a special video from the Capitol!" Another round of applause as the video we see every year plays. I had always hoped they would film a new video and feature me in it. Maybe once I become the first ever person to be crowned victor twice, I can request it. The thought makes me smile.

The video ends and Gala perks up. "Without further ado, let us find out who our marvelous tributes will be!"

Gala walks over to the bowl with the female victor's names in it. I watch the ladies closely, curious as to who will volunteer.

"Our female tribute is….Dee Banks!" Dee doesn't even bother to move. Just as Glow suspected, Bronte Coin stands up.

"I volunteer." She says with a hint of aggression in her voice.

"How wonderful! Let's give Ms. Coin a round of applause!" The crowd politely claps.

"Onto the males!" Gala says. I get impatient waiting, so I stand before she can pick a name.

"Prince Holliday, I volunteer." I say with my signature charming smile.

"How marvelous! Shake hands, you two." Bronte and I turn to face each other and shake hands. Her grip is a little too tight for my liking and her face scowls at me. I keep my smile on my face throughout our interaction.

Let the Games begin, Bronte. Let the Games begin.

* * *

The first reapings are complete! Let me know what you think of these two, they were a lot of fun to write. I want to give a huge shoutout to Mewkitcat and Booklovin'03 for their help with this SYOT!


	3. District Two Reapings

Cybele Haller (née Stein), 26, Victor of the 67th Hunger Games

I nearly jump out of my skin when my husband places his hand on my arm. I tightly grab his wrist, twisting it until he let's go of me. As soon as I realize it's Warner, I pull my hands to my chest.

"I'm so sorry." I say with a pain in my heart. He shakes his head, rubbing his wrist.

"It's okay, I just wanted to wake you. Stanley was asking for you." I throw the covers off as soon as he said Stanley. I take my husband's hand and together we walk into our five year olds room. His eyes widen with joy when we walk into the room. He reaches his small arms out towards me and I do not hesitate to pick him up.

"My sweet boy." I say without a worry in the world. He mumbles out "mamma" and I kiss him on his forehead. With him in my arms and my husband by my side, I can almost forget I may not return to this after the reapings. I may be taken away from the only thing worth living for in this world.

Many could argue I signed up for this life, I was trained and prepped for this life. But the life I trained for was a life of luxury, a life of fame and freedom. Instead, I live in a life of fear, a life of anxiety I was supposed to escape. Some things you just can't escape.

I put my little boy down and watch him go back to playing with his toys. I kiss my husband before retreating back into my room to change.

Many don't expect fear from a trained killer, yet I'm utterly terrified. Before the 67th Hunger Games, my fear in life was people not liking me, people not looking up to me or respecting me. Yet I pushed through during those weeks leading up to my Games. Afterwords, my fear developed into anxiety. I am the one who will find the escape routes in a new room. The one who will spend the time to decide if I could take somebody down or not. After all these years of suffering, I finally have something to live for, someone to care for. That's the cruelty of the Capitol, they love taking you away from those you love.

I quickly change into a nice maroon top with black pants. I finish off the outfit with a nice black blazer. I let my black hair down and try to calm my nerves. I try and convince myself I won't be the one who is reaped. District Two has so many victors, the odds of it being me are small. They are. It won't be me.

My husband opening the door makes me jump. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I open my eyes again.

"I know you didn't. I'm just…on edge." I say softly. I pull away from him to let him get ready. I step back into my son's room, unable to imagine a world without him in it. Even though he's different than other five year olds, I love him more than anyone else in this world. I help him change into a nice polo and khakis, which he doesn't utter a single complaint about. I kiss him on the forehead before taking him downstairs to join Warner. The three of us slowly head to the square as the bell rings, indicating the reapings will begin shortly.

Separating from my family is harder this year than any year prior. A tear falls as I hug Stanley tightly, but luckily he doesn't notice. I kiss Warner goodbye, telling him I'll meet up with him at the house after the reapings.

After I separate from my family, I stand to the side of the stage, watching the other victors fill in the seats. Unlike many years, where their faces were gleaming with excitement, all I see is anger, fear, disappointment. We sacrificed everything for the protection of the Capitol, and now we've lost that as well. We've lost everything.

I take a seat next to two younger victors who go on about how unfair this whole thing is. Based on the chatter I'm hearing, no one is pleased. I can almost guarantee there won't be a volunteer. When was the last time that happened?

Our young escort, Mercy Bates, stands on the stage covered from head to toe in pink feathers. I can't even take her seriously as she goes through her speech. She looks ridiculous.

The video ends before I realize it began and Mercy is back on the mic, "Now, let's see who our female tribute will be." She walks over to the bowl of names and choses a single name.

"Cybele Haller!" The tears come as soon as I register the name. I scream at Mercy, at the damn Capitol for doing this to me. As much as our district is known for loving the Games, I love my family more. And now they have the audacity to take me away from the last thing I love?

Fuck the Capitol, and fuck the Games.

* * *

Victor Nolan, 33, Victor of the 60th Hunger Games

I lay in bed, eyes wide open, no chance of finding sleep. Sleep brings the nightmares, the memories. In my dreams, I vividly see the faces of each tribute I killed. I see the vivid faces of my family, who died because of my actions. I see Brunna, targeted by those damn mutts. She would have won, but the Capitol wouldn't allow it. Damn the Capitol.

I decide sleep is futile and throw the covers off of my body. I slip on some shoes and exit my home in Victor's Village, enjoying an early morning walk around the district. I find myself back at the house I grew up in. It was just me and my parents, but we were happy. And now they're dead, all because I didn't want to be the Capitol's "toy".

I shake my head and walk away from the house. What would my parents think of me now? The most popular victor at the Capitol, the one that brings in the most money for his sleazy actions. Before I had gone into the Games, I'd be proud of what I'd become. But now I simply feel suffocated, trapped, taken advantage of by the Capitol. They have taken away all I lived for, turning me into their slave. And now they want to force us to do it all again. What a bunch of pricks.

I find myself back in Victor's Village just as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. My face is slightly numb from the cold, yet it doesn't phase me. I go into the kitchen and prepare a smoothie to help settle my stomach. I make the mistake of turning on the TV to see President Cyrus and Mabel Hammersmith sitting together, recapping their favorite Games.

"One of my favorite arenas was the mountainous one in the 40th Hunger Games. The victor, Nezia Craters, certainly surprised us all.." Mabel says. President Cyrus nods.

"Yes, it was quite brutal watching those tributes fight on those rocks. It was an exciting year, that one." He allows the audience to applause.

"One of my favorite victories has to be Victor Nolan." My face reddens with anger at the President's comments. "He put on quite a show, I think he's one of the Capitols favorites as well, isn't that right?" The audience goes crazy and the President smiles. I reach for the remote to turn off the TV, struggling to breath. Just as the TV turns to black, I see President Cyrus's eyes staring straight into the camera. For a brief moment, it feels as if he's watching me, threatening me.

In that moment, I decide I am not playing into the President's games anymore. I am tired of living this life. I am tired of the fear and constantly feeling like I am going to suffocate. It's time I take control of my own life again.

I finish my smoothie in one last gulp before going upstairs. I change into a nice blue shirt with some grey pants. I slip on some black dress shoes that I've never worn before. They feel snug, but they'll do. I wash my face and for the first time, I am proud of the man that looks back at me in the mirror. Those broken grey eyes seem to be a past memory. I even manage a smile. When was the last time I truly smiled?

I don't bother putting gel in my brown hair, I just brush it to the side and let it do its thing. I take one last deep breath and take one last look around my room. I don't expect I'll be returning here again. It's a bittersweet feeling.

Before I leave, I rustle through my drawers to try and find a sketch I commissioned somebody to draw for me a few years ago. I pull it out and admire it. It perfectly captures the beauty of the district. It's perfections and it's flaws. I gently fold it up and put it in my back pocket as I start walking to the reapings.

I sit on the stage next to my old mentor, Steven, and his old mentor, Holden. We have a friendly chat, spending a couple minutes catching up. Based on what they say and how they say it, I know they are not eager to return to an arena. Holden has a family and Steven has a baby on the way. They have a reason to live.

Mercy begins her speech and we all quiet down. I examine the crowd in front of me, amazed how different they look this year. I see some angry eighteen year olds at the front of the crowd, scowling. All their time training, wasted. I shake my head. _This isn't the life you want, kids._

The video ends and Mercy is choosing a name from the girls bowl. She reads Cybele Haller, our most recent female victor. My heart breaks for Cybele as she cries and screams. She begs Mercy, but she knows it's pointless. Cybele stands next to Mercy, her eyes fixated on a male and child in the audience, who I can only assume to be her family.

Mercy reads the male tribute, "Braxton Gate!" Braxton, who stands up with a bottle in his hand. Before he can take his place next to Mercy, I stand up.

"Victor Nolan, I volunteer." I say with as much confidence as I said at eighteen. Braxton drunkly collapses back into his chair.

I shake hands with Cybele and the sadness in her eyes is unmistakable. In that moment, I know I cannot kill her. I will not be haunted by her as I am by so many others.

* * *

Let me know what you think of these two! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but the good news is I have the next two reapings done so they'll be up a lot quicker.


	4. District Three Reapings

Simone Hardesty, 32, Victor of the 58th Hunger Games

I sit at the table, needle in one hand, bottle in another. I take a few deep breaths, wondering what Scott would think if he saw me down here. What would Natalia and Jeanie think? What kind of role model am I?

Before I change my mind, I smash the bottle on the ground and put the needle on the table. I put my hand in my heads, letting the tears come. Despite what many think, anger and sadness are the two emotions I cannot control. And boy, are they both prominent today.

I hear the pitter patter of footsteps down the stairs but I stay in my position. I feel the warm arms of my husband and I stand only to fall into him.

"Shhh, it's okay." He says. He slowly leads me back upstairs. He tucks me in like a child, which I allow. Guilt starts to fill my body. How could I be so selfish? Why do I torture my family like this?

I fade in and out of sleep, losing sense of what is real. One moment, I am safe and warm in my bed. The next, I am stabbing the girl from 2 in the head, over and over again. Her cannon has fired long ago, yet I cannot stop until the knife breaks and I am blinded by tears and blood.

I wake up gasping, taken aback by the risen sun. I take a few deep breaths before getting out of bed. I try to ignore the shaking in my body as I put on my slippers. I cover my thin skin with a jacket and head downstairs.

Scott is serving the girls breakfast as I enter the kitchen, which makes me smile. He smiles at me.

"Want a plate?" He offers. I nod, joining my girls at the table. I look at Natalia, who resembles her father. This would have been her first reaping. Fortunately, she is safe. This is the only good thing to come from the Quell.

I eat the eggs Scott served, trying not to think about the reapings. When was the last time Three had a victor? I can't even think about reentering the arena. The thought terrifies me too much.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask little Jeanie, who can't keep her head out of her book. She shrugs.

"Just something I found, it's about a fashion designer trying to make it big in the Captiol."

"How interesting, you'll have to let me read it when you've finished." She smiles and nods.

"Girls, it's time to get ready." My husband says, cleaning up their plates. They both run upstairs, laughing together. Their laughs make me smile.

"Are you okay?" My husband comes by my side. I hug him tightly.

"No." I say honestly. How could I be? The Capitol is about to rip me away from my family. There is nothing worse than hurting the ones I care about. I know all too well what it's like to lose family, I can't imagine my little girls suffering as I did.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, trust me." He pulls me in for a kiss and I feel like I did when he brought me back from near death all those years ago. After I lost everything my disobeying the Capitol.

I wonder if they created this twist just to punish victors like me.

"Let's go get ready." He says, holding my hand as we go upstairs. I wander over to my closet and find a plain denim dress. I decide it will do and slip it on over my body. I slip on some black flats before quickly throwing my hair up in a bun. I look nothing like the 15 year old girl who was reaped seventeen years ago. 15 year old me wouldn't recognize the woman I've become.

My husband looks nice in his polo shirt and dress pants. I kiss him one last time before heading downstairs. The four of us leave and head towards the square, worried about what this reaping will bring.

I give them all one last hug before I sit on stage with the rest of my fellow victors. It's an underwhelming amount, I'll give us that. We have, what, five victors? I shake my head. This is not where I ever expected to be.

Our escort, Harmony, walks on the stage and begins her speech. She's been our mentor for as long as I can remember, yet looks the exact same every single year. Do people in the Capitol just not age?

"Let us watch this lovely video from the Capitol!" I keep my eyes focused on my family in the crowd in front of me. _Please don't let it be me._

The video ends and Harmony perks up. "Without further ado, let us chose our female tribute for the 75th Hunger Games." She walks to the bowl and wastes no time picking a name.

"Our female tribute is…Simone Hardesty!" My breath starts to pick up pace. I stand up slowly, feeling the weakness in my legs. I turn to exit the stage, to be with my family one last time, but two Peacekeepers drag me back up.

I can barely breath as Harmony reaps the male tribute. A man my age stands up. Toby Winston. He won the year before me. I look at him and see a solid expression, but I know him too well. He has two children, with a third on the way. Underneath his expression, he is terrified.

His shaky hands confirm this as we shake. We turn to the crowd one last time before we are taken away.

* * *

Tobias "Toby" Winston, 35, Victor of the 57th Hunger Games

I sit on the floor with Cassie, showing her the basics of this wire contraption. She may resemble her mother, but she certainly inherited my brain.

"Can you pass that wire?" She points to the wire on my left.

"Of course." I say with a smile. I watch as she modifies the contraption, intrigued by her actions. I could sit here and watch my daughter play all day, and I'd be completely content with my life. Instead, I have to dress up for another reaping, a second chance at death I shouldn't be eligible for.

 _No, I can't think like that,_ I take a deep breath. _It's going to be okay, Toby. It always turns out okay._

I stand up and stretch out my legs. I kiss Cassie on the head before heading upstairs to change.

I walk into my room and see my wife laying on the bed with a book in her hand. I walk over and rest my hand on her stomach and kiss her on the head. I feel a kick in her belly and I light up.

"Cullen is excited to see you." Ariella says. I laugh.

"I bet he's excited to leave your belly. I'm sure it's way too crowded in there for our little man." She laughs.

"I'm sure ready for him to come out. My ankles will thank me." She slowly swings her legs over the bed and I help her stand.

"I'm going to get ready." I say quietly, hoping she cannot see my fear.

I quickly pick out a nice white button up and some gray pants. I put a brown blazer on over my shirt and run my fingers through my red hair. I look at myself in the mirror. Blue eyes stare back at a pale body. At least I've gained some weight since the last time I was up there.

Looking back, I hardly recognize the skinny, seventeen year old boy that was reaped all those years ago. The one who could barely afford to eat most nights. Sometimes, I can convince myself it wasn't me out there, setting those traps. It wasn't me out there putting those trapped out of their misery. But then I remember the feeling of winning, when the final cannon fired. That's a feeling I cannot forget.

"You ready?" Ariella asks me. She has changed into a loose blue dress, one that fits around her belly. I nod and smile.

"Let's do this." I say.

Before going downstairs, I knock on Colette's door. My little four year old opens up with a big smile on her face. I pick her up and kiss her on the head before heading downstairs to join the rest of our family.

"Shall we?" I ask my girls. They nod. Ariella take's Cassie's hand and I carry Colette down to the square. Saying goodbye is the hardest part. _I can't be the one reaped_ , I think to myself. _I have to return home for my girls, for my unborn son._

"I love you." I kiss Ariella goodbye.

"And I love you two." I hug my girls. I watch them melt into the crowd, trying to keep my eyes dry.

I slowly walk onto stage and take a seat next to Max, my old mentor. I can't say he was the biggest help when I was out there, but I wouldn't wish any harm on him. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

I keep my head down as Harmony takes the stage. I tune out her speech and the video that plays every year, simply praying I am not the one they take away.

Why us? Our safety was guaranteed, win the Games and you're safe from them for the rest of your life. One of the few benefits of winning, snatched away from us like it meant nothing. Damn the Capitol.

I watch as Harmony walks over to the female bowl and picks a name. Simone Hardesty, the girl who won a year after me.

I watch as she walks next to Harmony, an unmistakable shakiness in her legs. They want to send her back in the arena, after killing her entire family? My heart breaks for her. I remember she has two children, just like I do.

My heart aches for Simone as Harmony reaps the male tribute. Me. She picked me.

I stand up, trying to keep a solid expression on my face. They will not see my fear, I have to be strong.

Simone and I shake hands and it dawns on me that she cannot return home if I plan to. My heart breaks into a million pieces as we are taken into the Justice Building.

It's only going to get worse from here.

* * *

Let me know what you think of these two! I'm definitely enjoying writing these tributes, they're all so unique.


	5. District Four Reapings

Amazon Conch, 23, Victor of the 66th Hunger Games

 _Guilt. That's the only thing I feel._

 _The mutts get closer, yet I cannot take my eyes off of my remaining opponent, the girl from One. Beautiful, blonde, and pissed off._

 _She swings her sword at me and I roll out of the way, stabbing her in the leg. She screams and kicks me with her other leg, causing me to fall. I crawl backwards, fearful of my death. Fearful of the end._

 _Just as she goes to deal the final blow, the bat-mutts that have been torturing us since the beginning slice her head off. I scream as her cannon fires, her headless body laying next to me._

I wake covered in sweat, the face of the girl from One still vivid in my memory. The feeling of guilt still controls me. It's times like these where I wish that girl had killed me right then and there. I would be at peace now, had she done that. No fear, no regret, no chance to compete again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to take control of my breathing.

I remove the blankets from my body and walk over to my dresser. I slip on a long sleeved green dress that matches my eyes. I brush through my curly brown hair, wondering what today will bring.

A knock on my front door makes me jump. I put my brush down and head downstairs. I open the door and am delighted to see Dylan.

I embrace him with a big smile on my face and give him a kiss.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks me. I can see the nervousness in his eyes, but I simply smile.

"I'm good, I'm good." I say somewhat convincingly. I close the door behind him and he pulls out a small box.

"I got you something, for today." I smile and open the box, revealing a beautiful pearl bracelet. I put it on my wrist, overwhelmed with its beauty.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. He smiles and pulls me in for one last kiss, one that makes my heart melt with happiness. I can almost forget the nightmares that woke me this morning. Almost.

"It's time to go." He says as the bells echo outside. I nod and take his hand as we exit my house. I smile at the Victors that we past, trying to suppress my fears.

My heart stops when we get to the square. Dylan notices this and squeezes my hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay, trust me." He stays positive for me. I nod, trying to convince him I agree. _It has to be okay, Amazon._

I give him one last hug before finding my way up to the stage. I sit between two females that I don't really recognize as the reapings begin. The escort, whose name escapes me, jumps up to the mic to begin her speech. My eyes fixate on the ocean in the distance and I get lost in my own thoughts.

How could anybody be excited for these Games? Killing children was hard enough, but killing other Victors? Killing those you've known for years, the only people that truly understand the nightmares that keep you up at night? You only get lucky winning once, having to do it a second time is impossible.

I feel the girl next to me nudge me in the arm and I come back to reality. I give her a friendly smile as Quinn reads the name of the female tribute.

"Amazon Conch!" A small shriek escapes me before I take a deep breath. I take my place next to Quinn. I get a glance at myself in the camera and am relieved to see how composed I appear. Good. At least I look strong.

Quinn goes over to the males bowl. "Kade Brunner!" Kade stands, looking sightly annoyed. Before he can take his place, an older gentleman stands up.

"I volunteer." He says. Kade sits down and I get a good look at the volunteer. Sheldon Huckstead, one of our older victors. I give him a confused look. _Why?_

He looks at me with a proud expression on his face and in that moment I know Sheldon Huckstead will not be going down without a fight.

* * *

Sheldon Huckstead Jr., 65, Victor of the 28th Hunger Games

The waves crashing on the beach calm me as I move to downward facing dog. I push through the soreness, focusing on control. Once my routine is over, I stay seated on the beach, enjoying my last moments at home.

It's hard to believe it was exactly a month ago I received the results from my doctor, diagnosing me with cancer.

 _If you're lucky, you'll live another two years._ Those words stuck with me. I have up to two years to make the most of my life, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can only watch as I get weaker, as I become an embarrassment to myself. I would become known as the "weak victor", a title I refuse to take.

I take the long way back to Victor's Village, enjoying my last few hours in my district. I plan to volunteer at the reapings this afternoon, giving myself one last moment of glory before becoming a mere memory. When the Quell was first announced, I was irritated. I believed it was unfair, we won once, why are we forced to compete again? But then I received my diagnosis, and I realized it's what I'm meant to do. It's poetic that the one who dominated his Games as a young kid gets to go back as an old man to fight again.

I find myself at the steps of my home and take a deep breath before entering. Many Victor's homes are filled with the sounds of children. Mine is one of the exceptions, it's just me and good old Marlowe.

I hear the TV on as I enter the house. I try to stay quiet to not disturb him, but he talks to me from the other room.

"How was your walk?" My little brother asks me.

"It was fine. You should come with me. It's good for you." I say, walking up the stairs. I hear him laugh as I disappear into my room.

I take a deep breath before slowly moving to the bathroom. I let the warm water relax my muscles, if I close my eyes I can imagine myself swimming through the ocean during the summertime.

I get out of the shower and quickly dry off. I look at my old body in the mirror. I'm not the 18 year old I used to be, but I still have some muscle on me. Ever since my diagnosis there's been a noticeable change in my weight. I think Marlowe has noticed as well, but has yet to speak up about it. I take a deep breath. _He can't know._

I go back into my bedroom and change into some grey denim pants and a red flannel. I slip on some sneakers, not too concerned about my appearance. I brush out my graying hair, wishing for the dark brown color to come back.

The TV still plays as I return downstairs, yet Marlowe has vanished. I turn it off before grabbing an apple. I should wait for him, but instead I start the walk to the square. I don't need my brother fretting over me today.

I smile at a few Victors that I pass and they return the smile. I toss the apple in a trashcan before getting on the stage at the square. I take a seat and think about the last time I was up here. I think about the two reaped last year, both very skilled. The girl made it to the final four, but was killed by the girl from One. _It's a shame, I thought she could do it._

Our mentor takes her place on the mic and begins her speech. All things considering, Quinn does try to make it interesting every year. She could have left District Four a while ago, yet always requests to stay.

"And now, it's time for our _favorite_ video from the Capitol." The way she lingers on _favorite_ gets a few snickers out of us Victors. The video plays, as it does every year. I take a deep breath as the video ends.

"And now, it's time to pick our tributes." She picks a name from the girls bowl.

"Amazon Conch!" I hear a young girl sitting a few people away from me let out a shriek before standing. I look at the young girl, vaguely remembering her Games. She is known as a traitor, betraying her Career alliance fairly early in the competition. Yet there's something different about her, the calm look she always has on her face, her reserved demeanor. And I have to fight to the death against her.

"Kade Brunner!" The boy sitting next to me stands and I take my chance.

"I volunteer." I say, hoping nobody notices how I struggle to get out of the chair. I stand next to Quinn and Amazon. It's impossible not to miss the confused look on Amazon's face, the same look many must have.

I'll give them a show they won't be expecting, if it's the last thing I do. Hell, it will be the last thing I do.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of these two! Next week is my last week before break, so the chapters should be coming out quicker.


	6. District Five Reapings

Nezia Cravers, 50, Victor of the 40th Hunger Games

I sit on the bench with my sister by my side, hand in hand. We don't speak, there's no need to. Speaking will make the day real. Instead, we enjoy our time together, knowing it will be our last.

When the twist was announced, I was angry. I knew the Capitol was cruel, but I never imagined they could be this cruel. What hurt more was my mentors reaction, sweet Amelia. She couldn't bear with the thought of going back into the Games, and she ended her life. It still devastates me six months later. Her death guarantees my placement as the female tribute from District Five.

Two figures appear in the distance and I recognize them as my beautiful children. I stand up with a smile walk towards them.

"Hey, boys. It's so nice seeing you here." I say, pulling my first twin into my arms. "Oh, you look so much like your father." I tell Wirz. He smiles as I hug his brother, Chet, who resembles me with his pale complexion and black hair.

"We wanted to come give you this." Wirz holds out a bangle bracelet. As I go to reach for it, I feel a headache coming on. I blink a few times to get situation. Where am I?

I see my twins standing in front of me and I smile. "Hey, boys. It's so nice to see you." I pull Wirz into a hug and he hugs me back. I pull Chet into a hug, the remnants of a headache still linger in my brain.

"We, uh, just wanted to come give you this." Wirz says, showing me a bangle bracelet. I smile and slip it on my wrist.

"Thank you boys, this means the world to me." I feel a tap on my shoulder from behind.

"I'm going to get home before the reapings. I love you so much, sis." Anina hugs me tightly and I try to keep my tears contained. She waves goodbye to the three of us before leaving the village.

"Come inside, let's go see your father." I say, taking them each in one hand. They humor me by obliging and we enter the house. Hyver stands in the living room buttoning up his suit for the reapings. He smiles when he sees us.

"Fancy seeing you here." He smiles at his sons and gives them each a hug before giving me a kiss. I fix his collar for him.

"Let me go change, and I'll be ready." I tell my boys. I go upstairs into the bedroom and find my way over to my dresser. I close my eyes as a headache festers. I open my eyes, confusion taking over. What am I doing?

The open drawer below me reminds me. I take out the first dress I see, a simple green one, and slip it on. It feels loose on my body, but I slip a black sweater on over it and it's hardly noticeable. I sigh, having already accepted my fate, and rejoin my family downstairs. As a family, we walk to the reapings in silence. I smile at a fellow Victor, Birch, as we arrive at the square. A dizziness takes over me, and confusion takes me over. Where am I? Why am I here?

My husband takes me in his arms as I take in my surroundings. The crowds of people. The Peacekeepers. District Five's two male Victors sitting on stage. I'm at the reapings.

"We love you so much, Nezia. Be strong." Hyver whispers in my ear. He releases me and I give both of my sons a hug before getting onto that stage. Watching over the district fills me with sadness. I'll be thrown into an area against my friends, against people who have already done this once before. Twenty three of us will die and be forgotten.

Indigo Faller mounts the mic with her dyed purple hair and white ballgown. She usually comes off as excited, but this year there's a hint of sadness in her voice. A hint of regret.

"And now, a video from the Capitol." The way she lingers on Capitol tells us her distaste for them. The twist is negatively impacting more than just us victors, it seems.

The video ends and silence takes over the district. Indigo sighs before getting back on mic.

"And now, we get the honor of meeting our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Indigo turns to look at me and I smile at her, as if to say, _you're doing great_. She smiles back before walking to the female bowl and picking out the one slip that lies in there.

"Our female tribute is…Nezia Cravers." I stand up with a smile, no sadness in me. I accepted my fate long ago.

There are no tears left to cry.

* * *

Birch Beechwood, 45, Victor of the 45th Hunger Games

The brisk air nips at my skin as I take another sip of whiskey. I should be inside with my family, I should be relishing in what could be our final moments together. Instead I sit on the back porch, drink in hand, a habit I fought so hard to break. But the demons came back with the possibility of death, and I couldn't help it. So here I am, sitting by myself, drinking away my worries. A prime example of a good mentor.

I was shocked at the announcement of the Quell, as many were. But that was quickly replaced with fear, guilt, the trauma my first Games brought. The memories I've worked so hard to suppress were brought back to life. Watching my district partner turn into mere shreds by a wolf muttation, killing the remaining Career in the final battle, losing my high school sweetheart after my return home. Those experiences would make any man insane.

I take a final sip before going back inside. By the way I sway, I can tell I've already had too much to drink. I put the bottle down and get myself a glass of water to help remove me from my tipsy state. As I fill up my cup, I hear the pitter patter of little feet run into the kitchen. I turn to see little Joey standing by the archway. I smile.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing up?" I kneel to get closer to his level and he walks closer to me, teddy bear in arms.

"I couldn't sleep." He says in a sweet voice. I know what you mean, kid.

"Come here." I put my cup down and stretch out my arms. He does not hesitate to come into them. I rise from the ground and carry him up the stairs back to his room. I tuck him into bed, kiss his forehead, and sit on his bed with him until he falls back asleep. Once I'm confident he's no longer awake, I quietly rise from the bed and make my way back into my own bed. When I enter my room, I see my wife sitting at the edge of the bed, facing the window. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her.

"You were drinking, weren't you?" Nina asks me. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach.

"Yes…I'm sorry. I should be better." I say sincerely.

"Just…promise me you won't get reaped today." My wife turns to face me. The selfless side of me wants to say yes, wants to promise her I'll be with her by the end of the day. But the realistic side of me stops that from happening.

"You know I can't do that." I say solemnly. There is only one other male victor, my mentor, Jason. I know if I were to get reaped, he wouldn't volunteer. He wants to spend the remaining years of his life with his grandchildren. Frankly, I don't blame him.

We spend the next hour or so sitting next to each other, enjoying each other's company. Despite the fact it may be our last, we are content.

The clock reads eight and I know it's time to get ready. I kiss my wife before standing and heading over to my closet. I button up a grey shirt and slip on some dark navy jeans. I brush my thick hair back, applying some gel to help it keep its form.

When my wife has finished changing, we go find our children. To my surprise, both are dressed and ready to go. I hug them both tighter than I ever have before, dreading the idea of not returning.

The four of us walk hand in hand to the square. We make small talk; Melissa's school performance, Joey's latest book, a funny story from Nina. I wish I could pause time and live in this moment forever.

We separate at the square and I give everybody one last hug before joining my fellow victors on stage. For a moment, I wonder how crowded the stages in Career districts must look like. The idea of grown adults being smushed together on a small stage makes me laugh, for some reason.

I zone out during the reaping, still a little tipsy from this morning. I get lost in memory, remembering the day I was reaped, remembering my time in the arena, memories I try to suppress.

I come back to reality when I see a female victor take her spot on stage. It was no surprise she was reaped, considering she was the only eligible tribute. Still, my heart aches for her. Her Games were especially brutal, set in a mountainous arena she survived a blow to the head that left her unconscious for the final battle. Had both tributes not fallen off the edge, she would not have won. I hear she suffers from memory loss from time to time, the poor thing.

"Our male tribute is….Birch Beechwood." My face stays still, but I already feel the nerves building up inside of me. Despite knowing exactly what to expect from these next few weeks, I have no idea what I will be up against.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucked, I was reading over it and I wasn't a fan. But I hope you like these two, they were a lot of fun to write. Don't forget to review! Some of you might not know, but how long your tribute survives is based a lot on reviews. I have no problem killing a very capable, liked tribute if they're author has never reviewed. Just somethin to keep in mind.


	7. District Six Reapings

Atila Fairgrove, 20, Victor of the 69th Hunger Games

 _It was my safe spot, my secret cavern hidden from an unsuspecting eye. Or at least, that's what I thought until I heard the footsteps. I stayed still, hoping whoever it was would continue on. But as luck would have it, that was not the case._

 _I let out a scream as the boy from Four pulls me out from behind the foliage. He pins me to the ground, a lust in his eyes I have never seen in any man before. This is it, I thought, this is where I die. Except, the boy had other plans. Plans that were never shown on TV. Plans that haunt me to this day. I let out one final scream before waking._

I wake covered in sweat, my breaths short. I hold my hand to my chest, trying to do anything to bring myself back to reality. _I'm no longer in danger,_ I try to convince myself.

I quickly realize that statement is false as well. The Capitol ripped away any last hope for safety I had. As the only living female victor from Six, I knew my fate as soon as the twist was announced. I just haven't quite accepted this fact.

"Mommy?" I hear the sweet voice of my daughter from the other room. I exit my bed and go into her room, where she sits upright in her toddler bed. I crouch down and she runs into my arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I hope mommy didn't wake you." I say, a silent tear falling down my cheek.

"It's okay, mommy." Kira's sweet voice makes my heart melt. I pull back from the hug and smile at her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes are so different from my dark brown hair and brown eyes, but I love her all the same. She is the only good thing to result from my time in the arena.

"Come on, let's eat." I take her by the hand and we walk into the kitchen together. I put her in her highchair and prepare a small meal for her.

We eat together and I can almost forget the horrors that will come later in the day. I look at Kira, only focused on her wellbeing. What will happen, when I'm reaped? Would Axle care for her? I sigh. The last time I saw my brother was right before my victory tour, right when he discovered I was pregnant. That was when my family disowned me, calling me irresponsible, wishing they had their daughter back. If only I could tell them the truth. If only I could share the assault that keep me up at night. Instead, I have to suffer alone. That's not true, I will always have Kira.

I clean up our meals and carry Kira upstairs. I help her change into a cute pink dress. I put her hair in a ponytail and hand her Snugglesworth, her favorite bear.

"Mommy's going to go get dressed now." I kiss her forehead and leave her to play with her bear. I decide on a white blouse and grey pencil skirt. At the last moment, I slip on grey heels that match my skirt. I do nothing special with my hair, simply brushing it out. I look in the mirror, dropping the fake smile that I wear out in public. I'm not oblivious, I hear the things people whisper about me. Once, I even heard someone compare me to a typical girl from District One, childish and flirty, only acting out for attention. If only they knew.

I go to collect my daughter and together we head off to the square. I put my fake smile on the entire way, only focusing on getting from point a to point b. I stop in my tracks when I arrive, staring at the stage in front of me. I'm suddenly hit with a wave of fear and I can feel my body begin to shake. I feel fourteen again, paralyzed by fear.

I snap out of it when I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see a man walking towards me. It's only when I hear him speak do I recognize my brother.

"I, uh, came to say, good luck." He says quietly. This time, my smile is real. I pull him into a hug with me and Kira.

"Thank you, Axle. You don't know what this means to me. To us." I look at little Kira, who smiles at Axle.

"I, uh, also came to see if you wanted me to watch over….Kira for you." He looks at my daughter and I see a smile form on his face. A wave of relief has been lifted off my shoulder.

"I would love that, Axle. She means the world to me." I pass my daughter over to him and am relieved when they both look happy.

"I love you both." I kiss my daughter and give my brother one last hug. "Thank you, again." I wave goodbye to them both as the final bell rings. Despite being unable to escape the horrors that await me, I know Kira will be taken care of. That alone, will make it all okay.

* * *

Aster Acura, 15, Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games

I was the youngest competitor in my Games, I was deemed to place 24th, with no chance of survival. Little did they know the arena would be a factory, one I felt at home in. Little did they know the Careers would turn on each other immediately after the deadliest bloodbath the Games have ever seen. Little did they know the final two tributes would underestimate me in the final battle. So, here we are. Three years later, and they want us Victors to fight to the death. Well, the Capitol can go to hell.

I lay alone, engulfed in the large bed that has become my own. This life I live is the complete opposite of the poverty-stricken life I was born into. I used to be carefree and starving. Now I'm full and angry.

The hardest part of returning home wasn't the killing, or the battle scars, it was sitting on that stage and rewatching the Games. On that stage, I realized the little faith everyone, including my family, had in me. My heart broke when I saw my parent's final eight interview.

"We will see him again when we join him in the afterlife." My father said with a tear in his eye to the interviewer. Three years have passed, and I still haven't found a way to forgive everybody.

I sit up in my bed and pull out my journal from my nightstand. I open to the page I last wrote in and continue my entry. As I write, I try to vividly remember every detail from the bloodbath. A year ago, I decided to begin writing a memoir of my experience in the Games. I want others to read what I went through, what all us victors went through. I don't want them to take us for granted.

I just barely finish up describing the last death I witnessed when I hear a knock at my door. I close my journal and see my mother slowly open the door. She uses her hands to sign, "It's almost time to go." I give a nod before asking her to leave. She does, and once the door closes I get out of bed. I find a decent tux to wear an brush my black hair back. I look at myself in the mirror. My pale skin has only gotten paler over these three years. I certainly look older, what with puberty kicking in an all that. I'm taller as well, but I'll look like a child sitting on stage next to my fellow victors. I take a deep breath before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

I see my parents sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of food in my spot. I sit and begin to eat, I hear my father clear his throat, and I look up at him.

"What?" I say harsher than intended. My father takes a deep breath.

"What are we going to do with you." He mumbles under his breath. I don't say anything back, I just continue to eat my meal. I shake my head, angry at him, angry at myself. God, I hate myself.

"I'm sorry." I mutter out before standing up from the kitchen table and leaving the house. I walk in the direction of the square, conflicted with emotions. I put on such a harsh front, most cannot get past my cold and distrustful attitude. Yet all I want is to go back to before I was reaped, I want to be that same twelve year old kid again. But I know it's futile.

I arrive at the square and am ushered onto the stage. I can tell by the faces on the peacekeepers that I'm late, but I just ignore it and take my seat.

I sit between Alonis and Atila, the only two other victors Six has. Alonis mentored me and has essentially taught me everything I know, and for that I'm very thankful. It saddens me when I notice the shake in his hand and the droop under his eyes, he's suffering from withdrawal. I turn to keep my eyes on my shoes and try not to think about anything.

Our escort, Fame, struts up to the mic. She thinks she's hot shit, but she's really not. With an awkwardly large nose and round face, topped off with pastel pink hair and a body tight jumpsuit, she's quite unattractive.

"Welcome, welcome, citizens, and victors, to the 75th Hunger Games. As always, lets begin with our wonderful video." I keep my eyes fixated on my shoes, dreading these next few moments. Alonis or I will have to compete again. I sure as hell don't want to compete, but I don't want to see Alonis compete either. I don't realize the video is over until Atila stands up next to Fame. A fake smile forms on her face and I feel my pace racing. Fame picks a slip from the male bowl and begins to read.

"Aster Acura!" Fuck. I stand up slowly, staring at Alonis, almost hoping he volunteers for me. But he doesn't even look at me. I stand next to Atila, fear swelling up in my body.

This is going to suck.

* * *

I hope I did both of these characters justice, they were both so complex. I hope you guys like them!

Don't forget to review! School has ended for the holidays so I hope to be updating a lot more.


	8. District Seven Reapings

Brighton Palmer, 19, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games

I sit alone on my bed, my knees huddled to my chest. I can't sleep, sleep brings the nightmares. Sleep brings the memories I've been trying so hard to repress. I had started to make progress, but the damn Capitol had to ruin it. They always ruin it. They ruin everything.

I only competed last year, yet that wasn't enough for the bastards. District 7 put on a good show for them too. It's not too often a pair of siblings go into the Games, now is it?

Hanna tried to convince me it was rigged. She said the Capitol will do anything to keep the audience interested, even if that means sentencing a pair of twins to fight to the death. I never cared much for that conspiracy, our names _were_ in the bowl 77 times each.

I stretch out my legs as the clock on my nightstand reads 7am. I slowly rise from the bed, shaking in fear. With only three of us eligible to get reaped, fear controls every muscle in your body. My luck with odds hasn't been that great lately, either.

I brush through my blonde hair, trying to recognize myself. I try to see the carefree girl of my past, the one who adored her abnormally large family. The one who joked around all the time. The one who gave up on life the moment she was reaped, convinced otherwise by her twin brother. But all I see is a girl with sunken eyes full of regrets and fears.

Asher should have been the one to survive. He would know what to do, he would be able to keep himself composed. But the boy from Two killed Asher instead of me.

I exit the bathroom and slip on some black tights with a white blouse. I put on my favorite pair of black boots to complete the look.

I walk down the stairs of my enormous house, very self-aware of the silence that surrounds me. Had I been a year younger when I won, my parents and six siblings would be living with me. But they have to stay in their modest house on the other side of the district. Sometimes Dinah will spend the night with me. She knows how much it helps relieve my fears.

"Brighton!" I hear Hanna shout from behind me. I turn and force a smile as she walks up to me.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" She asks. After the dozens of victors I have met, Hanna is easily the sweetest among them. I'd be lying if I said she was the best mentor ever, considering she won her Games by pure luck. One of the few to end the Games without a single kill, it's impressive in its own right.

"I'm….okay." I lie through my teeth. She looks unconvinced, but doesn't press further.

"Everyone else has already left, shall we?" She holds her arm out and I gladly take it.

We arrive at the square and I am overwhelmed by joy when I see my family huddled outside the crowd. Dinah runs and hugs me tightly, my mother follows suit.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I ask with a smile on my face. I get a good look at Dinah, with her blonde hair and brown eyes, she's a mini me. Her twin, Davis, resembles Asher more and more every year.

"We're alright. We're praying for your safety." My mother says, tears forming in her eyes. The day the Quell was announced, I could not stop crying. My mother held me all night as I cursed the president.

"I pray the same." I manage a smile. I see a peacekeeper give us a dirty look. I'd flip them off, but I'd rather not be publicly executed. Yet.

"I have to go now. I'll see you after?" I say. I hug everyone one last time before joining Hanna on stage.

The same escort I had last year, Lacey Golden, hops on the mic. She's alright, she's pretty calm compared to past escorts I've seen.

"Thank you for joining us today for this special day. Today, we will send two of our strongest into the Games. It will be an even nobody will forget." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

After the video plays, she says, "Let's waste no more time. We'll start with the ladies." My heart is exploding in my chest. One of the three slips of paper in that bowl belong to me.

She grabs the first one she touches and opens it.

"Our female tribute is….Brighton Palmer."

 _I am 18 years old again, standing at the back of the crowd. I forget how to breath. I would have fallen over had Asher not been there to support me. I find my way up to the stage, looking death in the eyes._

I wonder how long I was frozen before Lacey extended her hand to me, helping me stand. The sadness in the crowd is unmistakable.

I thought I could stay composed, but my breathing quickens. I am noticeably shaking as Lacey calls the males name.

"Our male tribute is…Hickory Lockeherst!" I look over at Hickory, who I never got to know very well. As he stands, I'm overwhelmed by how big he is. He could kill me by sitting on me, without even trying.

His face screams intimidation as we shake hands and are taken away to say our goodbyes. My family doesn't say much, there presence is more than enough.

My mother leaves me with a leather bracelet that Asher used to wear.

"Thank you." I say, hugging her tightly. They leave and I am left alone.

No, I am not alone. Asher is with me, he's always been with me. I only realize this now, as I sit, vulnerable to what lies ahead of me.

I can do this.

* * *

Hickory Lockeherst, 45, Victor of the 47th Hunger Games

I sit on my porch, arm wrapped around my wife. Nothing has been said in the last hour, but words don't have to be said. Being with her is enough.

" _On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district"._

Those words haunt every step I take. It's been twenty-eight years since I was in the arena, and they want to send me back in?

I try not to let my anger affect my family. For all they know, the twist doesn't affect me that much. It's true, it's one less year Oakley is in danger. That's plenty to keep me calm, for now.

I still remember those horrors like it happened yesterday. I remember watching my district partner get ripped apart by spider mutts. I remember holding a girls head under water until her heart stopped beating. I remember wanting to give up, hell, I might have had it not been for Acacia. She saved my life.

"Babe?" I hear her say. I turn to look at her.

"Hm?" I reply.

"It's almost time, we should get ready." I hear a foreign sadness in her voice. I stand, holding my hands out to help her stand. The sun creates a beautiful glow in the sky. I could sit here with Acacia for hours, with not a single care in the world.

I see Oakley come down the stairs as we enter. She is dressed in a beautiful long sleeved black dress. Her black hair is in a braid.

"You look beautiful." My wife says, pulling our daughter into a hug. I can see fear in her eyes, fear for her old man. I hug the two of them, wishing I could freeze time to live in this moment forever.

The moment is gone too soon and I am brought upstairs. My wife hands me a dark blue dress shirt with some simple jeans. She takes out a dress and goes into the bathroom to change. I put on the outfit, feeling as nervous as I did when I was reaped at 17.

I go downstairs and join my daughter for lunch.

"I hope its not you." She mutters under her breath. It takes me a second to realize what she means. I nod in agreement.

"I hope so as well." The only other person that can be reaped is Quinn, the only tribute I've ever brought home. Had Acacia's dad still been alive, there would be three eligible males. But the old man passed away peacefully in his sleep a few months ago.

My wife comes down the stairs as we finish our meal. She helps us clean up and the three of us begin the walk to the square.

I hug both of my girls goodbye, wanting nothing more than to return to them tonight.

I sit on the stage next to Quinn who looks as bad as I feel. His leg is shaking uncontrollably. Jesus, what have they done to us?

I get lost in thought as Lacey goes on with her speech. I think of all the other victors, I wonder how they're handling this pain.

Before long, the female tribute is reaped, Brighton. My heart aches for her, poor girl had a rough Games. I helped mentor her brother, the kid had a good heart.

I clench my fists as Lacey picks one of the two names in the bowl. I close my eyes, praying for the best yet expecting the worst.

"Our male tribute is….Hickory Lockeherst!" My heart sinks to my stomach. Anger fills my body, but I keep it under control. I stand next to Brighton and we shake hands. I can see the fear in her eyes, the same fear I saw a year ago the day she was reaped.

I leave my pity for the girl on the stage as they take me to say goodbyes. There is no time for weakness.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be kind to my girl Brighton ;)


	9. District Eight Reapings

Alma Yarnn, 73, Victor of the 18th Hunger Games

I pour another bowl of soup for the fragile mother who stands in front of my table. My heart breaks when I see her child standing next to her, hollow cheeks, chapped lips, and a sad look on her face. As I pour the child's bowl, I slip my hand into my pocket.

"Hold out your hand for me, sweetheart." I say to the little girl. She looks at her mother for affirmation before holding her little hand out. I place my hand over hers, releasing the gold coins, and closing her hand. Her eyes brighten with shock and joy, as do her mothers.

"Go, before somebody sees." I whisper to the little girl. She mouths a thank you as she follows her mother deep into the homeless shelter.

I feel a tap on the shoulder behind me and look to see the shelter owner, Desmond, standing behind me. I smile at him.

"You're good to head out, I got it from here." I hand him the pot of soup and thank him before leaving the shelter to return to my home in Victor's Village.

I have lived a very fortunate life, compared to many. I acknowledge this, and because of it I always want to give back. This is why I donate a portion of my winnings to charity. It's why I volunteer at these shelters. It's why I have adopted a dozen grandchildren, as I could never have my own. I know I was never a star at the Capitol, they always hated how lucky I was in the Games. Had the mutt mauled me instead of the boy from Four, he would have come out victorious. Instead, his lower torso was gone, and I was forced to kill him out of pity, breaking my no-killing policy that still resinates with me today.

I know I will be going into the Games again. At first, the thought made me speechless. They couldn't do this to us, it was too barbaric. But then I quickly realized how fortunate my life has been. I've lived a long, pure enough life. It's time for me to go.

Plus, the alternative is watching Sasha compete again, and I couldn't live with myself. She has too much to live for.

I enter my home to see a few of my grandchildren watching TV. Velvet, Paisley, and Chenille get up from the couch to give me a tight hug, which makes my heart melt. These children deserve the world, and I wouldn't want anything less for them.

"It's time to get ready, girls." I say to the three in front of me. They nod and all head upstairs together. I collect Silk and North from the couch, and ask them to change as well. They oblige and I turn the TV off behind them. I blink a few times, before thoroughly looking around my home. When did I get here? Wasn't I at the homeless shelter?

I look at the clock and shake my head, trying to clear my brain. A side effect of getting old, unfortunately, is suffering from memory loss. It's only gotten worse over the few weeks and I worry it will only get worse.

I head upstairs to my bedroom and smile when I hear the chatter and laughter of my adopted children. Many think I'm crazy for housing so many children, but the alternative is to let them live parentless in the orphanage for the rest of their lives. That's a thought I cannot stand.

I open my closet and slip on a black velvet dress with lace on the bottom. It resembles the dress I wore to the reapings when I was 16, the reaping where I was chosen to compete. I try to block out those memories from my mind, nothing good will come of those.

I gather my grandchildren and we walk in a large group towards the reapings. I see Sasha ahead of me, and call her name.

"Hey Alma!" She says with a smile on her face. She pulls me into a hug and a warmth fills my body. I greet her husband and her two daughters, all as polite as she is.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me. She knows I plan to volunteer if she is reaped, and she knows that's a debt she could never repay. But I've only asked one thing of her, I've asked her to keep my grandchildren safe for me. That's all I need.

"No, there's nothing to be nervous about. I've lived an incredible life with incredible people. I'm ready for this." I smile sincerely as the bell rings. I say goodbye to my grandchildren and take Sasha's hand as we sit on stage. We sit next to the three male victors from our district, Stevie, Reuben, and Desmond. I smile at the three guys and they humor me by smiling back. Sasha and I chat until Lacey Golden pats on the mic to get everybody's attention. We silence up and allow her to perform her speech. After the yearly video has ended, I take a deep breath, preparing myself.

"And now, for the female tribute selection." She takes her time picking a single name from the bowl. She grabs a slip of paper and returns to the mic.

"Our tribute is…Sasha Rhee!" Sasha looks at me. I hug her tightly one last time before standing up.

"I volunteer." I say. "Thank you for allowing me to be your victor, I will miss you all." I say to the audience with a smile.

* * *

Reuben Spoole, 29, Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games

 _My eyes adjust to the reflection of the sun off the waves. Islands, the arena is a bunch of islands. To my left, the boy from Two looks at the water with a frightened expression on his face. That's when I see the fin. The fin of the mutt that would ultimately be the demise of at least half of the tributes in my arena. Hungover and frightened, I throw my token at the mutt. Unfortunately, it hit the pedestal the boy from Two was standing on, causing him to explode into a million pieces._

I wake up from the explosion in my dream. I try to catch my breath, try to get the image out of my head, but to no avail. My wife sits up next to me and wraps her arms around me. She wraps her arms around me, helping to slowly calm me. Before I know it, I drift back off into sleep.

When I wake again, my wife has left the bed. The clock reads 9:30am. I slip a shirt over my head and stick my feet into some slippers. I look out the window, far into the forest that I desired to escape in. The night the Quell was announced, I had planned to run away. But after some thought, and no opportunity presented itself, I stuck around. I never thought six months could pass so quickly, but here we are.

I slip into the bathroom and turn the shower on. After it warms up, I get in. I close my eyes as the water rushes around me. If I closed my eyes long enough. I could envision I was back in my arena thirteen years ago. Sometimes, I can even hear the water rising, engulfing all the land in its grasp. I can hear the cannon of the boy from Four, after he got brutally killed by the sharks that owned the arena.

I showering and dry myself off with a towel before slipping my sleep clothes back on. I head back into the bedroom where I see my wife has already changed into a colorful dress. Regardless of how silly it may look, she looks absolutely gorgeous.

I change into a simple suit that she laid out for me. I brush my wet brown hair back, the red already starting to come back as it dries. Aelia walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"You're going to be okay." She says with a smile. "I won't let the Capitol take you away." I chuckle at her statement, smiling back.

"I would love you even more than I already do if you could." I pull her in for a kiss.

"Watch me." She winks at me before pulling away. "I'm going to make sure the kids are ready." She exits our room and walks towards the rooms of our four beautiful children.

I head down to the kitchen, tempted to pour a drink for myself to help me get through these next couple of hours. But I stop myself. I've already been there once, and it nearly cost me my life. I refuse to be that person again.

Aelia comes down the stairs followed by my four beautiful children. Ben runs into my arms and I don't hesitate to hug him back.

"How's my little man doing, huh?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Great! Jack and I were playing with those blocks last night, and we built a castle and it was awesome!" I laugh and put Ben down.

"That sounds awesome, you guys are so creative." I hug my youngest, Carameuse, the quieter child of the bunch.

"Come on guys, let's go." Aelia says, handing each child their jacket. I follow behind them and make the dreaded walk to the square.

I smile at the passing Victors, and they smile back. One of the few joys I have in life is lending a helping hand to my fellow Victors. We've all suffered immensely, but that doesn't mean we can't find happiness somewhere in the world. It took me a long time to find that happiness.

I give my wife and each of my children one last, long hug before departing to sit on the stage. I take a seat between Stevie and Desmond, two of my closest friends. Stevie helped bring me home, and Desmond helped bring him home. We all owe our lives to each other.

The three of us start chatting, trying to distract ourselves from whatever lies ahead. We stop when Lacey begins her annual speech. While we don't particularly pay attention, we don't interrupt.

"And now, for the female tribute selection." She takes her time selecting a slip, but when she does its Sasha that's reaped. I feel sad for her, before Alma volunteers for her. I understand immediately why she volunteered. She wants Sasha to live out her life. What an incredible woman.

"How wonderful!" Lacey exclaims. "Now, onto the males." She takes her time choosing a male name. She finally settles on one.

"Our male tribute is…Reuben Spoole!" Surprised, that is the first emotion I feel. I take a long, deep breath before standing with Alma on stage. As we turn to shake hands, I feel a tear forming in my eye. Alma turns our handshake into a hug.

What are we going to do?

* * *

Don't forget to review, it means life or death for your tributes out there in the arena.

If I were to write another SYOT, would you want me to do the 1st Hunger Games (no Careers, no one knows whats going on) or the 50th Hunger Games (double the tributes)?


	10. District Nine Reapings

Ceres Whitewood, 26, Victor of the 65th Hunger Games

I lay in the grain fields, admiring the clouds that pass overhead. As a child, I used to spend a lot of time out here, watching the stars. That was, until I got restless and had to find something to do to keep my mind occupied. As an adult, however, I never find time to come out here and relax. It's hard to relax after you've become a murderer.

I slowly rise from the field, brushing the grain that covers my clothing. I take the long route back to my home, making sure to pass by a few shops on the way. I stop at Maggie's shop, the only one who sells books in this town. She smiles at me when she sees me.

"Hey Ceres. How are you doing?" I shrug.

"I'm okay, I guess." I lie through my teeth. I look at the books on her table. I pick up one, _Norse Mythology_ , and decide it'll be the one I take home.

"Here." I hand her a few gold coins, clearly overpaying, but Maggie deserves it.

"Thank you." She says with a smile before I turn to head back to my home.

As I reach the edge of the market, I freeze. A girl walks towards me, a girl with beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I let out a gasp when I realize who it is, Victoria, the girl who killed my district partner at the feast. And now she's coming for me.

As soon as she walks up to me I let out a scream and push her as hard as I can onto the ground. I get on top of her, the adrenaline pumping. Just as I am about to kill her, someone pulls me off her. I fall on my back and see the familiar face of my wife.

"Ceres, stop!" She says as I hyperventilate. "Calm down." Her sweet voice brings me back to reality. I am not in the Games, I am at home, in District Nine.

Annalise helps me stand and the girl, who I suddenly recognize as the mayor's youngest daughter, looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm….I'm so sorry." I say as tears begin to form. The girl shakes her head and runs back the way she came, not interested in my apologies. I'm a monster.

Annalise takes my hand and starts to lead me back home.

"T-thank you." I manage to say to her. I have never seen her get angry, not like that. I am a truly awful person.

"Don't mention it." She say sweetly. We arrive at our house and I set the book down on the dining room table. I hear our son come down the stairs and smile when I see him. I pull Nick into a hug, thankful he is safe this year. Even if it means I'm not.

"You look scared." My son says to me. I sigh. He's too smart and too sweet for his own good, sometimes.

"Yeah…I had a meltdown in the market. I'll be okay." I kiss him on the forehead.

"Let's go get ready." I say to my family. We head upstairs into our respective rooms. I quickly change into a lavender dress and slip on some silver shoes to match. I brush out my long, dark brown hair and leave it down. Annalise changes into a simple denim dress with nice black flats.

"You look beautiful." She says to me, making me smile. I pull her in for a kiss, still embarrassed from my actions this morning. My unstable episodes have only gotten worse since the Quell announcement. I don't foresee them getting any better anytime soon.

"Come on, let's go." She says, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. Nick, who is already downstairs, follows us out the door and together we walk towards the reapings.

I hug both Annalise and Nick so tightly before I leave them to go sit on the stage with my fellow victors. I never realized Nine only had four victors in total. Crap.

Polly Kemp, our escort, walks up to the microphone and begins her speech. She is a relatively normal-looking escort, with simple dark blue hair and a long sleeved black dress. Her skin is normal and unaltered, on top of that she has a sweet personality.

"Today, we honor the sacrifices our Victors have made and, unfortunately, we say goodbye." She says sadly. She presses play on the video and lets it go without interruption. When the video is over, she takes a deep breath.

"Ladies first." She looks over at me and Myranda, the only two female victors on stage. I close my eyes and hope for the best, but expect the worst.

"Our female tribute is…Ceres Whitewood." Crap, this again.

I stand up slowly with no emotion on my face and take a stance next to Polly.

Well, I guess it's time to die.

* * *

Ralon Hanger, 57, Victor of the 34th Hunger Games

I sit on my porch, staring off into the distance. By the strength of the light, I can tell it's almost noon. Almost time for the joy that is the reapings.

I hear the door open behind me. By the way she walks, I can tell it's my beautiful wife, Rachel. She wraps her arms around me, confirming my thoughts.

"Hey you." I say with a smile. I know she's smiling, I only wish I could see it. I wish I could see her true beauty, but alas I am left to my imagination. A disability left over from my time in the arena, I'm afraid.

"I knew you'd be out here." She takes a seat next to me and I wrap my arms around her body.

"Awh, am I that predictable? I'll have to start mixing it up on you." I wink at her and I feel her chuckle. I am very thankful for Rachel, without her I wouldn't be the man I am today. I would still be isolated in my home, a bottle in hand. I wouldn't have the strength to carry on. She gives me that strength.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for the reapings. She stands, taking my hand in hers to help me stand.

"What, you're sick of spending time with me? I get it. I'm boring." I feel her hit my arm and now it's my turn to chuckle.

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?" I nod.

"And yet you married me." I put my hands on her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss.

"Come on you flirt, let's go get ready." She takes my hand and guides me up the stairs into our bedroom. I take a seat on the bed as Rachel picks out an outfit for me. She hands me a simple shirt with what I make out to be a sports jacket. I put those on as she passes me a pair of jeans, which I proceed to put on. I sit back down on the bed as she finishes dressing herself. I hear a quiet knock on our door.

"Come in." The door creaks open to who I know could only be little Carly. I open my arms and am filled with joy when my daughter finds herself in my embrace.

"How's my little star doing?" I ask her. I wish I could see the smile she has on her face, it warms my heart simply thinking about it, I could only imagine how it would feel if I could see it.

"I'm okay daddy. Can I give you a present?" I nod.

"Of course you can." I hold out my palm and she places something small in it. I use my fingers to determine it's a pin. No, wait, it's more than that. It's a pin in the shape of a star.

"Thank you, darling. You are too kind for this world." I kiss her forehead and I mean it. This world is too cruel for sweet people like little Carly. It's hard to believe she would be left in an orphanage at such a young age, doomed to a life of loneliness. That is, until we found her.

"Come on, we should go." I tell my two girls. Carly takes my hand and helps guide me out of the house and to the square, as Rachel follows.

I know we have arrived when I hear the familiar sounds of peacekeepers walking around, implementing fear into the citizens that pass. Carly leads me to my seat on the stage and I give one final hug to her and Rachel before they leave for their section.

The next thirty minutes drag on for me. Any other day, us victors would be chatting up a storm. Today, the stage is filled with silence, broken by Polly beginning her speech. I keep my head down, simply hoping for the best.

Ceres Whitewood is the reaped female, our most recent victor. I never got to know her all that well, but I hear she suffers from extreme fear. Poor girl.

"And now, for the males." I hold my breath as Polly choses a name.

"Ralon Hanger!" I can feel the shakiness in my legs as I stand. Polly takes my hand to guide me to a place next to her. I quietly thank her and try to keep my composure. It feels like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest. And in this world, your heart is all you have left.

* * *

Let me know what you think of these two!


	11. District Ten Reapings

Kira Heart, 17, Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games

My own screams wake me from my sleep. I pull my knees to my chest and hold my hands over my ears, trying to block them out. Today is the day. Today is the day I may go back into an arena for a second time.

I stay in this position for what feels like forever before I force myself to unravel. My knees ache from being bent for so long, but it does not phase me. The pain distracts me from the fear of the reapings, a fear I shouldn't have. I should be exempt from this fear. I've done my time, and against all odds I've won. Isn't that enough for them?

A knock on my bedroom door shakes me from my fears for a moment. The door slowly cracks open and I see the young face of my brother Miles. I can see the red in his eyes and my heart breaks for him.

"Come here." I hold my arms out to him and he does not hesitate to run into them. He lets out his cries and I hug him tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." I close my eyes and allow myself to believe it, just for a moment. Miles sits in my arms for many minutes before his little body stops shaking. He looks up at me with his bright green eyes.

"Please don't get reaped today." My lip quivers.

"Oh, baby brother, I hope I don't." I push his hair over his ear and we stand up together.

"Whatever happens, we both have to be strong, okay? The Capitol can't break the Heart family that easily, now can they?" I tickle his little belly which makes him laugh. I kiss him on the forehead.

"I have to get ready now, why don't you get ready as well?" I ask him politely. He hugs me tightly before running off into his own room.

After he leaves, I take a deep breath. I can feel my hands begin to shake again. Winning once was something I never thought I'd do. Ever since my Games, I've lived in this large house with more money than we've ever had before. I've been thankful for everything and everyone that has allowed me to provide for my family. I give back when I can, remembering how I lived before I was reaped. But the idea of having to go back into the Games, having to do it all over again terrifies me. What's worse is knowing I may compete against my best friend and mentor, Ellis.

I decide to stop stressing about things I can't control and get ready for the reapings. I change into a grey blouse and navy blue jeans. I slip on some black boots with a matching belt and put my blonde hair into a fishtail braid. I clench my fists to stop my shaking. I take another deep breath. I can do this.

Before I leave, I quickly slip on a leather bracelet that has my district's logo engraved into it. It brought me home two years ago, I hope it can do that again.

I head downstairs and join my family for a family lunch. My parents make small talk, clearly trying to avoid any topic of what may happen this evening.

I clean up the table for my family after we finish eating. As soon as I wash the last dish, I hear a knock at the door. I dry my hands and open the door. Ellis stands at my door with Logan in his arms.

"Awww, look at you! You've gotten so big!" I take baby Logan from his arms and the baby smiles at me.

"Oh come on, I haven't put on _that_ much weight, have I?" Ellis pats his stomach. I laugh.

"You gotta stop eating Meadow's lemon cakes. It's going to get you in trouble one day." Even with the threat of the reapings ahead of us, I love that Ellis and I can still find time to enjoy each other's company. He's my closest friend, the only one who truly understands what I went through.

I give Logan back to him. "You ready to go?" He asks me. I sigh and nod. No point in avoiding it anymore.

I gather my parents and brother and Ellis gets his wife and the seven of us walk to the square. I make small talk with Meadow and Ellis entertains my brother. We're one, big, dysfunctional family. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

We arrive at the square too quickly. I hug both my parents and Miles, hoping I can return home to them. I hug Meadow and say goodbye to little Logan, who waves goodbye as he walks away. Ellis and I head on stage, fear in our hearts.

We arrive just in time for Raina, our escort, to begin her speech. We respectfully listen to it, despite not really caring. I hold Ellis's hand tightly, using him to keep myself sane. _Please don't let it be me._

"And now, for the females." Raina calmly chooses a name. I close my eyes.

"Our female tribute is…Kira Heart!" Ellis's hand tightens around mine. I look in his eyes as tears start to form in mine. "No, please no." I whisper to no one in particular. I shakily stand, holding my hands over my mouth.

I can't do this again.

* * *

Ellis Winslet, 23, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games

Logan's soft cries wake me from my slumber. I pull the blankets off of me, trying not to wake Meadow in the process. I go into his room, where he immediately stops crying. I lift him from his crib and hold him tightly.

"What's wrong, little man?" I ask him. He makes his typical baby noises as I feel his diaper. It's clean, so he must be hungry.

I take him downstairs and take a prepared bottle out of the fridge. I hold Logan in one arm and the bottle in another, slowly rocking him as he drinks his milk. I close my eyes and simply enjoy the moment, knowing how rare they are. Besides, I may never get to see my baby boy again, thanks to the generosity of the Capitol.

He finishes his bottle and I bring him back upstairs. I set him back in his crib with his favorite teddy bear, and sit on the chair in the room to watch him play. I sit there for a good thirty minutes before he falls back asleep. Oh Logan, so sweet and innocent. How could I bear to leave you?

Careful not to wake him, I slowly rise from the chair and go back into my room. My wife stirs as I enter, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." I say, sitting next to her on the bed. I kiss her on the forehead as she sits up.

"Hey." Even with a sleepy look in her eyes, her smile makes me melt. I hold her hand tightly, wishing I wasn't eligible this year for the reaping. Wishing I could stay home with my family all day.

"It's almost time." She says sadly. I nod, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't stress yourself out worrying about me, okay?" I ask of her, knowing she will regardless. But I don't want her to worry. I don't want to bring her any pain.

"You know I can't do that." She chuckles with a sadness in her eyes.

"I know, but please try. For me?" I gently kiss her and she nods.

"I'll do my best." She stands up from bed and I follow suit. She goes into our bathroom and turns on the shower while I rustle through my dresser, looking for something to wear. I decide on a grey cardigan over a simple white shirt and grey pants. I slip on dark shoes to finish off the outfit and comb my brown hair over to the side. I take a deep breath before returning to Logan's room to dress him. As I finish dressing my son, Meadow enters the bedroom in a beautiful black dress. I stand with Logan in my arms and together we leave our house in Victor's Village.

"Let's go get Kira, so we can walk with her." Meadow suggests. I nod, knowing Kira is terrified today. She has never fully recovered from her experience in the arena. You never truly recover from crushing another human with a boulder, do you?

I knock on her door and after a few seconds, she opens the door. She smiles at me, but her attention is focused on Logan.

"Awww, look at you! You've gotten so big!" I pretend to look offended as she takes Logan.

"Oh come on, I haven't put on _that_ much weight, have I?" This gets her to laugh, thankfully.

We chat for a few more moments before she hands Logan back to me. We begin our trek to the square, fearful of whats to come.

We say our goodbyes at the square. I can see the fear in Meadow's eyes, but I try to reassure her it will be okay. I give her a long kiss, say goodbye to my son, and take Kira up to the stage with me. We sit next to each other, doing whatever we can to support each other. I couldn't stand to see her go back into the arena, nor do I think I could bear to compete again. Nothing good will come of these next couple of minutes.

Raina chooses a single slip of paper for the female tribute. I hold my breath.

"Our female tribute is…Kira Heart!" Kira's eyes shoot open with fear. I tighten my grip around her hands, hoping I can keep her steady. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I can see the pain and the fear.

She slowly stands next to Raina and begins to cry, first softly, but harder as the minutes pass. I wish I could do something, anything, to ease her pain. But all I can do is sit here and watch.

"Our male tribute will be…Ellis Winslet!" I stand and take a spot next to Raina, my heart devastated. Devastated for Kira, devastated for Meadow.

"Shake hands." Raina says to us. I look at Kira, who is full on sobbing, and pull her into a tight hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I comfort her, determined not to remind her only one of us can come home.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I hope I did these two justice


	12. District Eleven Reapings

Rienne Calderon, 40, Victor of the 53rd Hunger Games

I walk through the fields of the district, fields that are typically filled with people slaving away. But today is a special day, a day where the Capitol allows one day of rest so everyone is bright-eyed for the reaping. I wonder if it helps them sleep better at night, helps them justify working us to death every other day.

I stop walking and overlook the fence that keeps everyone locked in this hellhole. We've lived like this for too long. It sucks living in a world where _this_ is how we live. It sucks living in a world where the people of the district work and starve and the people of the Capitol thrive. I want the world to be different. I want there to be change. That aspiration for changed died during the Dark Days, I suppose.

I shudder when a breeze passes by. I can't remember the last time I willingly left my house, yet here I am. It's easier to leave when you know people won't be out and about, I guess. I've been out long enough, however, and begin the walk back to my home.

As I enter the gates, I see Anais exiting her home with her own daughter. She sees me and gives me a friendly wave. I wave back and force out a weak smile. Despite her being my closest friend, I do not have the energy for happiness today.

The wilted plants in the front of my home only enhance the gruesome smell that hits you when you enter the building. Dirty laundry piles up in one corner and dirty dishes are filled to the brim of the sink. I throw my jacket on the couch in the living room, merely adding to the disaster. I nearly trip on a bottle as I head up to my room.

I freeze when I see a man sitting on my bed, looking out the window. He must have heard me, because he turns his head. It takes me a moment to pin a name to his face. It'd be hard to forget the face of your brother.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, harsher than expected. Muel doesn't seem phased by my harsh tone. He stands from my bed.

"You left your door unlocked." I scowl at him. "I'll make it quick." He clears his throat. "I know we haven't gotten along, not since dad…..died. But I came to give you this." He passes me a dark green watch, a watch that used to belong to mother. I take it and examine it. Despite all these years, it still works.

"If you get reaped, good luck out there." He pats me on the shoulder before leaving my room.

I grip the watch tightly. Had it not belonged to mom, I would have slammed it on the floor and watched it shatter into a million pieces. The nerve of Muel to come here and act like he didn't abandon me after I returned from the arena. Accusing me of treason for father's death. Muel has never been on my side. He's never supported me.

Yet I put the watch on, for mother. Then I go to my dresser and slip on a blue dress, the same one I wore twenty two years ago for my own reaping. Granted, it's a little tight today, but it's the only clean dress I have at the moment.

I brush out my black hair before heading out of my own house and heading to the reapings. I avoid nearly everyone as I get on the stage and sit on the far end, away from everyone else. My anxiety rises as more people crowd in front of me, but I try my best to suppress it. It will only be for a little longer.

The most obnoxious escort in the world, Dee Weilder, hops onto the stage. She wants all spotlights on her at all times. It's quite annoying.

"Thank you for coming! I am so excited to be here, presenting you with the 75th Hunger Games!" I roll my eyes as a few people clap politely in the audience.

"Before the real fun begins, let's watch a video made vigorously in the Capitol!" I sigh as the video begins to play, wishing I could be back in my bed. Just as the video ends, my eyelids droop with exhaustion.

"For the main event, we will be choosing our male and female tributes for this years Hunger Games!" No one applauds this time, and Dee stands awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well then, let's waste no more time." She stops over to the female bowl and choses one of two slips.

"Our female tribute is….Anais Rise!" For the first time in a while, I feel an emotion I nearly forgot it's name. Pity. And, after the pity leaves, I feel hope. Hope, that I can save at least one person from the hands of the Capitol.

Impulsively, I stand up and tell Dee I volunteer. Anais runs over and hugs me tightly, tears falling from her face. I hear the tears of her daughter in the audience. Just as Anais sits down, anxiety takes over.

What have I done?

* * *

Scy Arker, 55, Victor of the 38th Hunger Games

My eyes flutter open when the body next to me moves. I look over and see a pretty, younger woman in my bed. Oh god, what did I do last night?

I slowly sit up, memories flooding in from the previous day. A hangover makes it hard to focus, but I vaguely remember this mystery woman greeting me at the bar. After that it's all a blur….but I think I can put the pieces together myself. Fucking hell.

I stumble downstairs, open another beer bottle, and sit on the couch to watch the TV. I shouldn't be surprised that every channel is dedicated to footage of past Games and news anchors betting on which tributes will compete from each district. I take a sip as they begin to talk about my district. As the only living male victor, they merely briefly recap my games. My final fight with the Careers leaves everyone speechless. I finish my drink. It doesn't take much to impress the Capitol.

Before I turn off the TV, I see pictures of the two living female victors come onto screen. My eyes linger on Rienne for far too long. While we were only together once, I've always respected her.

I shake my head clear of my fuzzy thoughts and turn the TV off. I hear footsteps come downstairs followed by my front door opening and slamming shut. I open up another bottle, unfazed by the girl. Relationships never stick, it's no use in trying.

I stumble upstairs back into my bedroom and change into a green polo and white shorts. I mumble a swear when I see the shorts have beer stains on them, but I'm not bothered enough to change. I slip on sandals, nearly losing my balance and collapsing on my face. Shit, I should really switch to water.

I manage to put my clothes on without any injuries and head back downstairs. As I fill up a glass of water, I notice the TV on. I shake my head. I must really be losing it.

I stand behind the couch and drink my water. The announcers have moved onto Twelve, recapping Sylvia Frank's games. She won the year before me, so it's a year I remember well. I wasn't quite the alcoholic then as I am now.

I turn the TV off for a second time, or so I think, and leave the glass of water on my counter. I slip on a jacket and begin my trek to the reapings.

As I slowly make my way to the square, I notice more people are giving me dirty looks than on a regular day. I don't really blame them, I know what I am. I know what I look like to others. I'm an alcoholic, sleaze who is always cynical, always miserable. If only they knew what truly troubled me, maybe then would they pity me instead of loathe me. I bet they won't even miss me when I become tribute again. Screw em.

I arrive at the square late, the lovely Dee has already begun the video. I quietly take a seat on the edge of the stage, trying not to disturb anyone. I take a deep breath just as the video ends.

"Well then, let's waste no more time." Dee says once the video has ended. She scurries over to the first bowl of names and chooses one.

"Our female tribute is….Anais Rise!" I'm unfazed when the name is called, despite knowing I will probably watch her die. If I plan to see my home again, Anais must die.

That's when the unexpected happens, Rienne stands up to volunteer. For the first time since our night together, I get a good look at her. She gives Anais a tight hug. As Anais sits down, I see Rienne's expression change. I see the fear and the regret. I've seen it before, up close. I know what she's thinking

"Well, how exciting! Let's choose our male tribute now." Before Dee gets the chance to reap me, I stand up and take my place next to Rienne. Rienne avoids eye contact with me. She doesn't even look at me when Dee asks us to shake hands. No matter. We're both controlled by our own demons. Let's just hope it doesn't get us killed.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I found these two to be very interesting to write.


	13. District Twelve Reapings

Polonia Frank, 80, Victor of the 13th Hunger Games

I hold Sylvia in my arms as she sobs. I keep my own tears inside me, knowing they would not help the situation. Either her or I will be forced to compete in the Hunger Games again. It's a thought neither of us can bear.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I tell my daughter as her sobs lighten up. She looks me in the eyes and I feel as if I were looking at myself when I was in my fifties. Awful memories hiding behind deep blue eyes. Memories that no one would want to relive. Things we did in the name of survival that sicken us to this day. Murder, deception, lies. It's what we had to do. And we were supposed to be safe from it.

"Look at me." I tell her sternly. I take a deep breath. "You will not be going into these Games today. I promise that." Her body shakes with fear and sadness.

"Please, don't do that for me." She gets out between her tears. I shake my head.

"I cannot sit by and watch you compete again. It was awful enough the first time, it would be unbearable the second. Besides, you have many more years left in you. I will not let the Capitol take that away from you." I kiss her on the forehead, wishing we didn't have to have this conversation. Sylvia's shaking slowly stops and her cries quiet, for now. I hug her tightly one last time.

"Stay strong. For me, for your children, I know you can do that." I get a weak smile out of her.

"I love you, mom." Now it's my turn to smile.

"I love you too darling. Now, go get ready." My daughter leaves my room and I hear her walk down the stairs. I let out a long sigh, the feelings I was suppressing for so long come flooding back into me. I close my hands into a fist, wishing I could punch President Cyrus in his face. I shake my head to try and clear it from all the anger that is controlling it. No, not right now. Not today.

I try to distract myself by finding something to wear to the reapings. I find an old blue dress tucked away in the back that I used to wear as a young woman. I slip it on, surprised it still fits me. As I brush out my hair, I hear the door open behind me. Aren enters, wearing the nicest clothes he has. I walk over to my husband and embrace him.

"How are you feeling today?" Aren asks. I smile.

"As good as I can feel, I guess." I say quietly, trying to dispel the anger that is inside of me. I feel tense, uneasy. I feel like an 18 year old girl again, out for blood. And I haven't even been reaped.

"Come on, let's go." I say, no longer able to stand still. I take Aren's hand and together we walk away from our house and towards the square. Just as we arrive, I see Sylvia and her kids saying goodbye. I smile at my grandchildren and say goodbye to my husband.

"Fifty-eight years of marriage, and now we have to say goodbye." Aren says sadly. I nod, holding his hand.

"It was the best fifty-eight years I have ever known. I love you." We kiss one last time, wishing it could last longer.

I take my daughters hand, say goodbye to my family, and head onto the stage. My heart aches with emotions knowing this will be the last time I see the district.

Our new escort, Veronica, awkwardly makes her way to the mic. Unlike past escorts, she seems uncomfortable in front of a group of people.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. My name is…Veronica, and, um, I'm excited to welcome you to the 75th Hunger Games." She tries to engage with the audience. I sort of pity the girl.

"First, let's watch a message from the Capitol." She struggles to hit play on the remote. When the video finally plays, it's so loud many of us cover our ears. It takes Veronica about half the video to adjust the volume accordingly.

I squeeze my daughter's hand tightly hoping to help ease her nerves. The video ends and Veronica breathes a sigh of relief.

"Alright, uh, now it's time to choose our tributes." Clearly ready to get off the stage, she walks over to the female's bowl.

"Our female tribute is….Sylvia Frank." My daughter looks me in the eyes and I kiss her hand. I stand up.

"I volunteer." I say solemnly. I keep my held up high, refusing to let any tears fall.

They can't break me that easily.

* * *

Mitch Aberforth, 43, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games

I take another drink out of my bottle, focusing on the photograph that lies in front of me. Even though it's been twenty five years since I lost Alyssa, her death haunts me every day. It should have been me who died out there in that arena. The mutts should have killed me. Instead, Alyssa was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The lovers from twelve, torn apart by the deadliest Hunger Games to date. Hard to believe I used to be a Capitol favorite. Screw the Capitol.

I finish the bottle, throwing it across the room. The sound of it shattering brings me joy. I smile as I open another beer bottle, just waiting for the time to pass so I can get the reapings over with.

Just as I go to take a drink, I hear a knock at the door. I stay seated, wondering if it was just my imagination playing games with me again. Why would anyone visit me?

By the second set of knocks I know there's actually someone at my door. I put the bottle down and stumble over to the front door.

Ivory stands at my door, dressed in a nice white dress. Reaping dress. For a moment, and only a brief moment, I see Alyssa standing at my door. But Alyssa is dead.

"Hey, what's up kid?" I say to my sixteen year old goddaughter. She crosses her arms.

"You smell disgusting." I can't help but let out a laugh.

"Hey, don't insult your godfather like that." She pushes me back into my house.

"Go take a shower. The whole world will be watching you today." I sigh. She's so young, yet she's so much like the mayor. I guess that's a side effect of being his daughter.

"Alright, alright alright." I go to grab my beer bottle but Ivory grabs it first. She points to the stairs.

"Shower. Now." I am left befuddled. I shake my head.

"You're no fun." I say as I stumble upstairs and into my bathroom. I nearly forget to undress as I turn the shower on. For a few moments, I struggle between scorching hot and freezing cold water, but once I get it perfect I left out a sigh of relief.

It takes me some time to clean off the dirt in my hair and on my body, but it gets done. I turn the shower off, shake off excess water and use a towel to dry the rest. I wrap my towel around my waist and enter my room, where I see an outfit has already been laid out for me. A simple grey collared shirt and black pants. I shake my head. I'm supposed to be the one caring for Ivory, not the other way around.

Regardless, I quickly change into the outfit and dry off my dusty blonde hair. Just as I finish up, I hear Ivory knocking on my door.

"Shall we?" She says. I nod. Just before I leave, I grab a pendant Alyssa wore during the arena as my token.

I also sneak a flask into my pocket when Ivory isn't looking, just for the reapings. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

As we arrive to the square I can see the fear in Ivory's eyes. For once, a little fear resinates inside of me. She pulls me into a hug.

"Please don't die." She says softly. I nod.

"I won't." I manage a smile before we have to separate. I sneak a sip of vodka as I take a seat on the stage. As Veronica goes through her speech, I zone out. I could recite the speech in my sleep, if I so desired.

I take another sip as Veronica chooses the female tribute. I hear Sylvia Frank is reaped, but her mother stands in her place. I can't tell if she volunteered or if I misheard Veronica. Regardless, Polonia won't survive long.

That's when I hear my name come out of Veronica's mouth. I let out a laugh, finish my flask and stand. I point towards the camera.

"I've been waiting for you to kill me for twenty five years. This must be glorious for you, finally getting rid of all your biggest mistakes. I'll see you in hell!" I know the footage cut out long ago, but it still feels nice to let it all out.

I'll save you a drink in hell, President Cyrus.

* * *

And with that, the reapings are finally over! Now that you've met everyone, let me know who you want your tributes to ally with! And, don't forget to review.


	14. Train Rides

Train Rides

Amazon Conch, District 4

A chill runs through my body as I step onto the train. I block out the chatter of everyone around me, simply focusing on staying calm. While Sheldon may be charming the escort, I have no interest in joining him. Instead, I take a seat on the couch and dive into the bread bowl. As I'm distracting myself with food, the door in front of me opens. Tira Gains and Kade Brunner enter the compartment and I can't help but feel like I'm a teenager again. Tira mentored me during my Games many years ago. Oh how much has changed.

Tira takes a seat next to me and Kade sits next to Sheldon, who took a seat on the couch adjacent from mine. Tira sighs.

"So, we're back at it again." I nod, losing my appetite.

"Yup." I say simply, in no mood for an in depth conversation. I know Tira isn't up for it either. She would never talk about strategy in front of other tributes. It's not like her.

"I know this sucks, and I know you don't want to be here, but we have to make the most of it, okay?" Tira says at me, then looks over at Sheldon and Kade. "Okay?" She says again when no one responds.

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon says with a smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Fantastic. Now, the reaping recap will begin shortly, so I must ask, will you two be joining the Careers?" I nod. Sheldon shrugs. The train jerks forward and I'm overwhelmed with a feeling of loss. I hold my hands over my ears, desperately wishing for Dylan's comfort. Tira rubs my back, which certainly helps.

"Focus on who you think will be joining the Careers as well. They will be your biggest competition." I nod as Tira turns the television on. Th recaps haven't begun yet, but Janus Sphinx and Cardea Mars already seem excited for this years Games.

"It will be the best year I have ever seen." Janus says with a smile. Cardea nods.

"Oh, I am so happy to be be announcing this years Games." Cardea claps as the Capitol anthem begins to play.

"Oh! And they are ready for the reaping recaps! Let's begin in District One." Cardea says like a child would. I turn my attention towards the television as Janus and Cardea begin making comments on the two tributes, Bronte and Prince.

"Oh, two fan favorites these are." Cardea says, yet her attention stays focused on Prince.

"Two my favorites, thats for sure. Do you remember the brutal battle between Bronte and her final competitor?" Janus adds on.

"It's a fight we'll all remember, Janus. I wouldn't be surprised if a victor was between them." Cardea adds as the screen fades to the next district.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that so soon. There are so many incredible victors going into this arena, including these two!" The camera fades to Cybele Haller and Victor Nolan.

"Do you think Cybele will come in at a disadvantage due to the fact she was reaped instead of volunteering?" Janus asks his partner. Cardea shakes her head.

"Do you remember her games? Once that girl got her hands on a katana, it was all over. No one even came close to hurting her." Cardea says, yet seems distracted by Victor.

"I'd pay good money for a night with him." She mumbles to herself as District Two fades away.

"What a bunch of animals." Tira whispers at me. I manage a smile as the two from Three make an appearance.

"Ah, District Three. Fighters, these ones." Janus says, looking almost disgusted by Simone. Cardea simply smiles. It's clear they're eagerly awaiting our district.

I cover my ears as our faces are plastered on screen. Cardea claps.

"Ooh, the final Careers! I could watch Amazon's games over and over again." Janus shakes his head.

"Both of them are well known traitors of the Careers, it's certainly going to cause some tension between the pack." Janus mentions. I quickly stand.

"I can't bear to watch this anymore." I say, rushing through the doors into my room before anyone can stop me. I lock it behind me before climbing into bed, shaking uncontrollably.

How am I going to survive this again?

* * *

Nezia Cravers, District 5

I blink a few times, distracted by the headache that just came out of nowhere. I hold my temple, confused by the movement around me. Where am I?

I ask this to the man sitting next to me, who I recognize as Jason Cart. He is the oldest victor Five has, why am I sitting next to him?

"You're on a train. Heading to the Capitol." That's when it hits me. Where I am, where I'm going, what's in store for me. I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games. Again.

I get distracted by the TV playing in front of me. They just finish recapping District Six.

I don't pay attention to the recaps that are currently playing, not like I remember the previous ones. Instead, I stand and join Birch over at the bar. He must be on his fourth or fifth drink. I'm not much of a drinker, yet I pour out a small drink for myself. As I take a sip, my nose crinkles and I cough, nearly spitting it out. Birch lets out a snort.

"You shouldn't drink straight whisky. It's strong, even for me." He tells me, taking another sip of his drink. I nod, yet muster another sip. He simply shrugs.

I look over at the television as they discuss the two from Eight, Alma and Reuben. Alma volunteering makes my heart break into a million pieces.

"It's so sad, she knows she won't make it out alive." I say to no one in particular. Birch takes another drink.

I make a conscious effort to pay attention to the final reapings. I watch as Ceres and Ralon get reaped and stand on stage as Janus and Careda make snotty comments about them.

"I hear Ceres attacks people in her district!" Cardea says with a gasp. Janus shakes his head.

"I would not want to ally with her, she'd kill me in my sleep." He shakes his head. "And poor Ralon, a man without sight. Do you remember watching him get his eyes poked out by that Career? It's a miracle he made it out alive." Cardea covers her eyes, as if to protect them from a nonexistent threat. That's when District Nine fades away to reveal District Ten, two victors I immediately recognize. Kira won only two years ago, and Ellis only a couple years before then. Based on their facial expressions, neither of them are eager to reenter the Games. They hug at the reapings, I know they will ally. They'll be a strong alliance together.

"Do you remember how intense the 70th Hunger Games was?" Cardea asks Janus. Janus nods.

"When Ellis returned to his alliance, only to find them all slaughtered, my heart stopped." I take another drink, my heart aching for Ellis, for everyone who's had to fight through the Games.

"Oh, but you can't forget when Kira dropped that boulder on her final opponent. The Capitol went crazy for her." Cardea says as the pair fades to black. She seems to forget the poor girl was sobbing uncontrollably as the hovercraft lifted her from the arena. Rienne and Scy appear next.

"Isn't there some kind of scandal involving these two?" Birch slurs, clearly drunk. I shush him.

"We do not need to talk about that." I whisper to myself, as Janus and Cardea go on and on about the arena Rienne suffered in. A graveyard. Not especially unique, until dead tributes began rising from the graves and ripping apart others. Rienne had to kill her own undead allies. No wonder she's so sad all the time.

"Scy surprised us all by being the first outlying Career member to take home the win. He was lethal and entertaining. I know he is a fan favorite this year." Janus says as the pair fades to black. I take another sip, feeling the effects of it and decide to switch to water. Polonia and Mitch, two sad souls that don't deserve this. Polonia, fighting in the Games, mentoring her own daughter in her game, and now having to fight again? And Mitch, poor Mitch. He's had a rough life.

Janus and Cardea thank the audience for tuning in and the Capitol Anthem plays before Jason turns the television off.

"Well, I'm old and tired, so I'm going to hit the hay. Think about who you want to ally with. You'll need them to survive." We both nod as Jason heads towards his train car. I say goodnight to Birch and head into my own train car. Worn out from today's events, I crawl into bed and let the movement of the train lull me to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review! And if you haven't already, let me know who you want your tribute to ally with.

Also, I'm putting a poll up on my profile, so make sure to vote in it. Thanks!


	15. Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

Simone Hardesty, District 3

I sit with my prep team as they finish prepping me for my stylist, Gemma. I try to make polite conversation with my prep team, yet I feel as if I cannot relate to a single thing they say. It all goes over my head, so instead I simply sit there as they make me pretty for the chariot rides this afternoon.

After we disembarked from the train, we had a brief moment to get our bearings before we were rushed away for prep. I had a brief moment to catch up with some of the other victors. I briefly greeted Nezia, and even had a nice conversation with Ceres. But now, here I am.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice my prep team left the room. I shrug, simply waiting for my stylist to enter.

As if on cue, I see her magenta-dyed hair and long blue nails. She smiles at me.

"Hello Simone, how are you?" She asks very properly. I smile.

"I'm okay, thank you. So, what do you have in store for me?" I say a little too quickly. She unzips a bag and brings out the outfit. The first thing I notice is how simple it is, just a grey jumpsuit with wires sewn through.

"That's it?" I blurt out. I cover my mouth and apologize. Gemma simply chuckles.

"No, that's not it. Here, put it on." I oblige, slipping the jumpsuit on. I'm overwhelmed with how comfortable it is, a pleasant surprise. After it's fitted on me, Gemma messes with the wires on my back. I get uncomfortable, feeling threatened as if she may hurt me. I clench and am relieved once she finishes. I look in the mirror and see the wire is now pulsing through the suit. It changes colors as well, keeping the design interesting. I nod in approval.

"The last touch is your hair." I tense up again, wishing we could leave it as it. But I know Gemma won't take no for an answer. I let her gel it up, making most of it stick up. While it's not the most impressive outfit I've ever seen, it'll do.

I thank Gemma before making my way to where the chariots are lined up. I see Toby is already there. As I get closer, I see he is chatting with someone. I recognize that person as Reuben, from Eight.

"Hey boys." I say a little too flirty for my liking. I cringe at myself, yet neither of them seemed to notice. Reuben smiles at me.

"Hey, Simone, right?" He says. I nod.

"That's me." I get a good look at Reuben's outfit. He wears a patchwork suit jacket, each patch a different color and texture. His pants are plain black. I shrug. At least our outfit is better constructed than that.

Toby says something to Reuben, yet I find myself getting distracted by the cluster of Careers that's forming by the chariot up front. Even from a distance, I can feel how tense their conversation is. It's obvious Bronte and Prince are not getting along. Victor is trying to keep the conversation friendly, or try to keep them from killing each other. I notice two missing players, Cybele and Sheldon seem to not be with the Careers.

The loud horn brings me back to reality. Toby and I say goodbye to Reuben who makes his way back to his chariot. Toby and I get on ours and I take a deep breath.

It's game time.

* * *

Ellis Winslet, District 10

I stand next to Kira, who has found a friendship in Brighton, the girl from Seven. During Brighton's Victory Tour, her and Kira always tended to stay together, as they both felt comfortable around each other. So it didn't surprise me when Brighton came to our chariot with a smile on her face.

"You look deadly." Brighton says with a smile. I laugh. Kira and I wear the same outfit, a blue button down shirt tucked into brown pants with leather fringe at the bottom. We wear hats and belts with a holster on it. No gun, of course. That would just be silly.

"You better watch out. We'll win over all the sponsors looking like this." I wink at her and strike a very silly pose. She laughs. It's nice to see her smile, after all she's been through.

"I'd kill for your outfit, it's so flattering." Kira jokes. Brighton and her partner wear red plaid shirts with bulky pants and leather boots.

"Hey, this shit is practical. I could go cut down trees wearing this." She jokes. That's when the bell rings, signaling us to get in our chariots. Kira and Brighton hug goodbye, then Brighton comes over to me and we hug.

"Good luck out there." I say to her. She takes a deep breath. showing me the leather bracelet on her wrist.

"As long as I have my brother with me, I'm okay." She says confidently before walking forward to join Hickory. I look at Kira, who still has a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy she's doing okay. I was worried about her during her victory tour." Kira says to no one in particular as I climb up into the chariot. I hold my hand out to help her up and together we stand, waiting for our turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games!" We can hear Janus Sphinx's voice throughout the entire arena. Kira grips my hand to stay steady. I notice her smile has faded and her eyes have widened.

"Hey, look at me. You've got this. I'm right here next to you." I say, yet the loud music drowns me out. Kira takes a deep breath as we watch the chariot up front move on out. The crowd goes crazy when they see the pair from One, dressed as if they were the king and queen of the Games. Glitter shines in both of their hair. They are certainly treated like royalty.

Before long, we are waiting for our turn to showcase our outfits. Even when the less than stellar outfits come out, like District Six's outfits made out of road signs, the audience goes crazy. We've already made an impression on them before, all we have to do is play the part they expect from us.

The lights blind me for a few moments as the citizens begin cheering for us. I put on a friendly smile and wave to the citizens. I notice Kira doing the same, keeping her head held high. People throw flowers and confetti towards us and we just keep our friendly demeanor up. I know Meadow is watching now, I cannot let her down.

We are one of the last to arrive in the circle under President Cyrus's podium. I make eye contact with him and I do not let my smile drop. He appears pleased with us. Maybe he'll go easy to us out in the arena.

"Thank you, tributes, for your bravery and your sacrifice. We welcome you to the 75th Annual Hunger Games." Cyrus pauses to allow the audience to applaud.

"We wish the best of luck to you. May the odds be ever in your favor." He says with a smile. I shake my head.

When have the odds ever been in our favor?

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! And don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already.


	16. Training: Day One

Training Day One

Bronte Coin, District 1

I wake up early, preparing myself for the next three days. Prince and I met the other Careers after the chariot rides, yet our conversation was cut short. No matter. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other today.

Against my better judgement, I have agreed to ally with the Careers. I know if I don't, Prince will be the first to hunt me down and brutally murder me. Besides, this is no normal Games. Every tribute here has murdered before. They know their strengths and their weaknesses. Every single person is a threat. So allies seem like a necessity this time around.

I put black hair into a ponytail and change into the training clothes that were laid out for me. I take a deep breath. I am ready.

I leave my room and go into the main dining area. Prince sits on the couch with the TV on and appears to be eating an apple. I fill a plate up with mostly protein and sit at the dining table behind the couch. It takes me a moment to realize Prince is watching a recap of the 60th Hunger Games, the games Victor Nolan won.

"What are you doing?" I ask, coming off harsher than intended. Yet Prince didn't seem to notice.

"Steven suggested we learn as much as we can about the other tributes, mainly their weaknesses. It will be the best way to defeat them." He answers coldly. I'm tempted to press further, but instead I simply take another bite of food. What scares me most about Prince is how unstable he is, I never know what kind of reaction I will get out of him.

I finish eating just as Victor is declared the winner of the 60th Hunger Games. Prince turns the television off and we walk out towards the training room together.

"What did you learn?" I ask Prince. He stays silent for a bit, then answers.

"He's not the same bloodthirsty Career now as he was then. He'll be easy to take out." Prince says as nonchalantly as if he were ordering a cup of coffee. I feel a chill run through my body as the doors reveal the training arena. I take it all in. I haven't stepped foot in this room since my own Games as mentors are not typically allowed here. It feels strange. All the memories I've repressed over the years comes flooding back into me. I feel overwhelmed and clench my fists. That's when I see Victor and Amazon talking together a few feet away. We walk over and join them.

"Hello." Amazon greets us quietly. I nod at her.

"Hello." I say to her and Victor. Prince looks around.

"Cybele? Sheldon?" He asks our partners. Victor shakes his head.

"Cybele doesn't want to be in our alliance. Neither does Sheldon." He nods his head over in the direction where Sheldon is sparring with a trainer and Cybele is practicing with a whip. Prince grumbles to himself.

"They'll be the first ones I kill." Amazon's eyes widen at this comment. She looks as if she's about to say something when Victor beats her to it.

"Let's not worry about them quite yet. We should look into expanding the alliance to other tributes, though. The bigger the better." Victor chuckles at his own dirty comment and I roll my eyes.

"Let's waste no more time, then." I say. "Lead the way."

The first section we visit is archery. I lift up the weapon, it feels unnatural to me. When was the last time I held a weapon?

I string the arrow and pull back, releasing it towards the target. It hits the outer rim. Not bad, but not great. Prince scowls at me.

"Do better." He demands. He lifts up his own bow and takes a shot, hitting the rim just outside the center of the target.

"Not bad." Victor says to him, in an almost condescending way. I tense as Prince lowers the bow and glares at Victor.

"What did you say to me?" He asks. Victor keeps his eyes on Prince as he releases his arrow. Even without looking, Victor manages to hit the target in nearly the same spot Prince did.

"I said, not bad." The two boys size each other up. I look over at Amazon, who has yet to pick up a bow. She appears to be staring off into space.

"Knock it off you two." I scowl at them. Victor takes a step back, loading his weapon again. This time, he makes eye contact with the target as he hits the bullseye. Prince throws the bow onto the ground and stops off.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say, shooting my second arrow. This one hits just outside the bullseye, a big improvement from my previous shot. Victor shrugs.

"What do I have to lose?" He says so calmly I don't know what to make of it. All I know is this alliance will fall quickly if we can't get along.

* * *

Sheldon Huckstead Jr, District 4

I swing the machete at the dummy, first cutting off it's arm, then it's head. The trainer nods, proud of what I did. I suppress a cough and take a sip of water, deciding where I should go next.

I'd be naive not to notice the death glares I'm getting from the Careers, particularly Prince. I refuse to be seen as the weakling of the Career group, therefore I determined it's better to simply play the Games on my own terms. I'll be safer by myself.

I move onto the edible plants section. While I'm very knowledgable in that area, I decide to brush up on my skills and learn any new plants that have come into existence since my time in the arena. I see the young boy from Six messing around in that area. I can see him getting frustrated as the trainer explains the difference between nightlock and blueberries, yet he cannot seem to wrap his head around it. I come over to the table.

"When you're in the arena, and you're ever slightly skeptical, just don't eat it." I tell the young kid, who I recognize as Aster. He looks at me with a scowl on his face and leaves the station without saying anything to me. I simply shrug it off and run through the basics with the trainer. I only miss a few questions, new berries that have come into existence since my time in the Games. I make a mental note to review again before training is over.

I move over to where the snares are and begin playing with the rope. I twist and turn the twine, forming shapes and knots. Before long, I have tied a decent sized snare, one that would lift a smaller tribute into the air.

"Nice work." The trainer says to me. I smile at her.

"Thanks. I learn from the best." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Get out of here." She says with a hint of a smirk behind her scowl. I laugh.

"Yes ma'am." I feel a cough coming up and try to hold it in, but I fail. I begin coughing, at first it's soft but it quickly turns into a harsh, raspy cough. My throat feels like it's on fire. I feel the concerned eyes of nearby tributes looking at me. I slowly force myself to drink some water, taking a seat on nearby bleachers. The head trainer comes my way.

"Hey, are you okay? Would you like to see a medic?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I say firmly.

"Are you sure? That cough didn't sound so good." She extends her hand as if to help me stand.

"I said, I'm fine." I snap at her. She pulls her hand back.

"Suit yourself." She turns and walks away from me. I sigh.

Can I make it through two more days of this?

* * *

Reuben Spoole, District 8

I get a firm grasp on the spear, take a deep breath, and throw it at the moving target. It hits it in the chest, knocking it to the ground. I slide to the spear, ripping it out and stab the next moving target. I spin and throw the spear at the final target. The spear nicks the side of the target's head, but it wouldn't be enough to kill another human. I swear to myself. The trainer picks up the spear and brings it over to me.

"Not bad, you were doing fine until you started getting ahead of yourself." I take the spear from him and nod.

"Thanks." I say, putting the spear back in the rack. I briefly glance over at my district partner, Alma, making conversation with the woman from Twelve. I smile at them, happy for Alma. It's difficult to find friends when your life is on the line.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the Careers is watching me. I make eye contact with her, causing her to look away. I recognize her after a few moments, Cybele. I also recognize that she's been actively avoiding the group of Careers. On an impulse, I walk over to her.

"Have you been scoping me out?" I ask her. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You wish. You know, you don't own the spear station." I chuckle.

"Yet it seems you Careers own everything else." Cybele rolls her eyes.

"Don't rope me in with them. I'm on my own this time." She smirks at what must be a confused look on my face.

"I don't trust them." She explains. "This year isn't about winning and bringing pride back home. This year is about survival. We all have something to live for." And that's when I understand. Cybele has a family to get back to. Just like me.

"How old?" I ask.

"He just turned five." Cybele says quietly, appearing as if she is not used to speaking about her life back home.

"I have four. Two girls, two boys. They mean the world to me." We stand in silence for a long while.

"Sorry, for lashing out at you. I don't have the best reputation with tributes from District Two." I apologize to Cybele.

"Don't blow me up before the Games start, and I'll accept your apology." She says to me before walking past me and picking up a spear. Even though it was brief, I am certain I saw a smile on her face.

* * *

Aster Acura, District 6

Every time I swing and miss, I get more and more frustrated, which just causes me to miss more. I swear to myself, trying one last time. I miss so badly I nearly cut my own arm, somehow. I put the sword down.

"It's pointless." I grumble to myself. I walk away from the trainer and into the elevator. I slam the button that reads "6" and let it carry me up to my floor. I walk out of the elevators and into the living area. I stop in my tracks when I see a man at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"You're not supposed to be here." I say to the man, unsure of who he is or why he's here.

"You're not supposed to be here." He drunkly mocks me. My face turns red. Unsure what to say to him, I just stand there. That's when I recognize the man as Scy, from Eleven.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be training." I say, as if I had any authority.

"You're supposed to be training." He mocks me again. He takes the flask of whisky and his cup and takes a seat at the dining table. He holds out the flask.

"Want some?" I shake my head.

"I'm not old enough." I say. He laughs.

"Oh kid, learn to live a little." He takes another sip from his cup.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask. I move closer to the table.

"Living." He slurs. I shake my head. "You're Aster, aren't you? The youngest victor the world has ever seen." I feel my face redden up again, yet I doubt he notices.

"And you're Scy." I try to sound threatening.

"The one and only." He replies. He puts his bottle down. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was your age." I look at him in disbelief.

"What could we possibly have in common?" I ask. Scy simply laughs.

"Oh, son, you're a funny kid." I crinkle my brow.

"I'm not your son." I take a seat, my body worn out from today's training.

"No, but you could be. The son I never had." Scy grumbles under his breath while taking another sip.

"And what makes you think I'd want to be your son?" I scowl. He doesn't answer and finishes his drink. Frankly, I'm not sure how he's still upright.

"You would have left by now if you hated me, wouldn't you?" I shake my head. I open my mouth to retaliate, yet I can't think of anything to say.

So we simply sit at opposite ends of the table in silence. In a weird way, it's the nicest human interaction I've had in a while.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	17. Training: Day Two

Training Day Two

Prince Holliday, District 1

I chuck the first spear, then the second, right into the two opponents that stand in my way. I hit both directly in the chest. I smile at my accomplishments.

"Good work. Watch your form on the second throw, it gets pretty loose near the end." The trainer tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I say habitually, knowing deep down he's correct. I pick up two more spears and take his correction into consideration as I go again. Both spears hit the targets chest again.

"Better." The trainer says. I nod. I am better than these fools.

I look around the training arena. Yesterday, only about half the tributes were actually training. Many of the old tributes sat on the sidelines chatting. A few tributes didn't even bother to show up. But now it seems more have figured out how to use the elevator and have blessed us with their presence. Good timing for me, as I just finished studying the Games of the last tribute. While many of them impressed me with their skills, most of them have lost everything they had to offer. It's been frustrating to say the least. How can I form a strong Career alliance without strong tributes?

My eyes float over to where two tributes are swinging axes at each other. It's no surprise it's the pair from Seven. They grew up with an axe in their hands.

As I watch Hickory, I notice a maturity in his movements. Each of his moves are calculated. While he could easily overpower Brighton in one swing, he's letting her wear herself out. I'd like to think he's doing more than simply going easy on her. I walk over to the pair just as Hickory takes Brighton down. Her face turns from concentration to irritation at my presence.

"You." I point at Hickory as he helps Brighton back on her feet. "How would you feel about joining the Careers." I say in more of a demanding way than asking. He looks confused.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure." He makes eye contact with Brighton, scratching his head. Brighton crosses her arms.

"Careful, you don't have your brother to protect you this time." Her face turns red with anger. She opens her mouth to say something in retaliation, yet I beat her to it. "Now get out of here, the adults are talking." I play Brighton exactly as I had hoped, and she storms away from the axes to join Ceres over where the snares are.

"I won't say it again. Are you in? Because if you're not, you'll be the first one we kill." I say. Still unsure, he looks around. "Do you want to see that kid of yours again?" He glares at me.

"Yeah, sure, fine. I'll be in your alliance." He says quickly.

"Wonderful." I pick up the axe Brighton dropped and stand opposite of Hickory. "Now, show me what you've got."

* * *

Cybele Haller, District 2

I never thought I would find alliances in a group of victors that are forced to compete in the Games again, yet here we are. Reuben and I spent yesterday getting to know each other. Despite our differences, we have a decent amount in common. The biggest one being that neither of us want to be here. We want to be back home, with our children.

At the end of training, Reuben told me he came up with the brilliant plan to create an alliance as big as, if not bigger, than the Careers. At first, I laughed at him. I called him insane. But he was determined, and by the end of the night it didn't actually sound like a bad idea. My biggest threat right now is the Career alliance. I know Prince wants to put my head on a stick for abandoning them. Many others consider the Careers to be the biggest threat in the Games, the group to beat. Reuben thinks its possible to beat them on day one by sheer numbers.

So here I am, sparring with Rienne, trying to find the words to ask her to join our alliance. She's a woman of few words, which makes it even harder for me to ask her anything.

I dodge her next hit and get behind her. I poke her in the back with my weapon. The trainer nods in approval.

"Good work ladies. Rienne, make sure to stay one step ahead of your opponents, and protect your weak side." She nods. "Cybele, don't get overly confident in your strides. One false step and your opponent will take advantage of it." I place the weapon in it's rack, nodding at the trainer. He dismisses us. I hear quiet clapping from the bleachers in front of us. I look up and see Polonia applauding and Rienne smiling. She begins to walk towards Polonia. I clear my throat, making her turn around.

"Yes?" She asks me.

"Good work up there." I set my weapon down on the rack. She nods.

"Thanks. You as well." She looks as if she is about to turn around again, yet I stop her.

"Are you interested in forming an alliance?" I ask her. Her face shows confusion. "Let me explain." I step in closer to her so no lurking Careers listen in. "Reuben wants to create a strong alliance, one that will rival the Careers. We need strong tributes like you if we have any hope of survival." Rienne looks around the training arena.

"Who else is in the alliance?" She asks.

"Just Reuben and myself at the moment." I say. There's a brief silence where Rienne appears to be lost in thought. I am about to open my mouth to persuade her some more, yet she beats me to it.

"I'm in. But if I'm in, Polonia is in as well." She makes eye contact with the older tribute. I slowly nod, seeing no other way around it.

"Great." She says. "See you at lunch." She turns and takes a seat next to Polonia. I walk in a different direction to another weapons station. With my confidence high, I could face the Careers head on if I so desired. But I know we need more allies.

It's time to get back to work.

* * *

Ralon Hanger, District 9

I sit at the snare making station alongside Ceres. I feel my way around the rope, envisioning a trap that would fall on top of large prey and make them unable to move. Whether it be an animal or a tribute, it's all the same. After they're trapped, they won't have a chance to escape.

I've been spending most of my time alongside Ceres. She doesn't say much and I can tell she much prefers to be alone, yet she doesn't seem to mind my company. I think she has pity for the blind man. Plus, we're from the same district. Maybe she feels obligated to help me out, as I once helped her.

"Mind if I join?" I hear a female voice say. I wait for Ceres to respond, yet she doesn't.

"Sure." I say, trying to place a voice to a tribute. The girl takes a seat near me and begins creating a snare. Or so I assume.

"I'm Ralon." I say to the girl. I'm sure she knows who I am, but I really just want to find out who she is.

"Brighton." She says. "Nice to meet you." I nod, trying to remember all the knowledge I have on Brighton. Yet it's not a lot.

"That's a nice trap you've created. How did you do it?" By the direction of Brighton's voice I know she's talking to Ceres, who's been very quiet throughout this exchange. I hear Ceres shift her weight around.

"It's just a different type of knot. You twist the rope this way before double knotting it." The rustling of rope tells me Ceres is demonstrating her creation. The thought makes me smile. She needs more kind friends in her life.

"I never would have thought to do it like that, wow." Brighton says to Ceres. It's times like these where I wish I had vision just so I could see the smile that I know is on Ceres's face.

I complete my snare and throw it at the mannequin I know is to my left. I hear the snare close and the falling of the dummy tells me I did a good job.

"It certainly works. Good job, Ralon." The trainer compliments me.

"I still got it." I say, winking to no one in particular. This gets a chuckle out of the girls.

"Do you want to move to another station?" I ask Ceres. She is silent as she considers my request.

"How about some weapon training? We can't avoid it forever." She says. I nod in agreement. With my lack of sight, weapon training hasn't been so desirable lately. And Ceres has wanted to stay under the radar. But we're going to have to get some practice in at some point.

"Lead the way." I stand with the help of Ceres and we move on towards another section. Once we come to a complete stop, I ask Ceres what station we are at.

"Throwing knives." She places a few knives in my hand and guides me to where I presume I need to stand. The machine that controls the mannequins begins to hum. I wait for an okay from the trainer before I begin throwing the knives. I hear one knife hit the floor and the other two seem to stick in the plastic.

"You missed one, you hit one in the shoulder and another in the stomach. Not bad." The hum of the machinery dies down and I take a step out of the way. Ceres moves to my previous spot and takes her turn. While I cannot physically see what she's doing, I know she's doing alright. Besides, it distracts me from knowing she has to die if I want to return home.

* * *

Scy Arker, District 11

I woke up this morning with the worst hangover I have ever had. I spent a good hour or two throwing up into the toilet. Any time an avox came to bring me food or water it would come straight back up.

"You need to shape up, Scy. You're killing yourself and the Games haven't even started." Desmond keeps reminding me. I'm starting to think he's onto something.

After not showing up to training yesterday and spending half of training today at the toilet, I've decided I should listen to my mentor. So I take four headache pills, change into athletic clothing, and make my way down to the training arena.

The first person I spot is Rienne, who is sitting with Polonia at the camouflage station. Polonia has painted her arm to look like sand on a beach. I walk over to them. Their conversation halts the second I am in earshot, yet I am not bothered.

"How's it going over here?" I ask the two women. Polonia doesn't look up from her work.

"Fine." Rienne answers flatly. I'm about to say something again when I hear footsteps to my right. I turn to see Reuben walking towards us.

"We're breaking for lunch. Want to join us?" He suddenly realizes my presence and his eyes widen a little, yet he still keeps his smile.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Reuben." He looks as if he's going to hold his hand out, yet I step back.

"Scy. What was that about lunch?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I was going to see if you guys wanted to sit with us at lunch. See if we can intimidate the Careers and all that." I laugh.

"Intimidate the Careers, you say?" I look towards Prince who is dominating the trainer in the sparring arena. "I'm in." Reuben and Rienne look at each other, unsure of what to make out of me.

"Alright, well, shall we?" Reuben leads the way towards the dining area. We all fill our plates up with a decent amount of food and take a seat near the middle of the cafeteria. More tributes fill in and it's easy to tell who has allied with who. Most district partners are sticking together, such as the pairs from Ten, Nine, and Three, as well as Rienne and myself. As the Careers take their seats, I can tell they are struggling to get along.

"They were worse yesterday." Polonia whispers to me, noticing my fascination with the Careers. I take a few bites of food before I notice Aster sitting with his district partner only a few chairs down from us.

"What are you doing, kid? Scoot on over here." I tell him. He looks at his partner, Atila I believe, and he gathers his plate and moves closer to me.

"Well don't leave her by herself." Rienne says to Aster. His eyes widen with confusion. He sets his plate down and walks back over to Atila. They exchange a few words before Atila moves over to join us as well. I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. Reuben is about to say something when the woman from Two comes over and takes a seat next to him. She looks around at the group of us.

"Well, we are certainly a force to be reckoned with." We all exchange eye contact before descending into smirks and quiet laughter.

We have certainly formed one of the most dysfunctional alliances the Games will ever see.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I'm struggling to finish writing the last day of training, so any review will be very much appreciated.


	18. Training: Day Three

Training Day Three

Toby Winston, District 3

Simone and I have not strayed from the trap making section throughout the entire time we've been training. Other tributes have come and gone yet we've been content staying here. I think the trainer enjoys having us here as we tend to take the liberty of teaching from time to time.

One person who has also spent a significant amount of time here is Nezia. After she goes through moments of memory loss, she finds her way back to us for reassurance.

Right now, she is sitting with Simone learning how to make a fundamental knot for basic snares. Despite working at it for a few hours now, she hasn't quite perfected the knot. To Simone's credit, she's remaining very patient each time she answers Nezia's same questions. Bless her heart.

After many ours of practice, Nezia finally makes the knot without any guidance from Simone.

"Good job, kid." I say to Nezia. She smiles at me.

"Thank you. You're a wonderful teacher." Nezia sets down her knot and glances around the room. Most of the Careers are training at the archery station. The two from One and Two stand in the sparring bit, slashing and swinging at each other. At the edge of the archery, I notice Hickory Lockeherst shooting with them. I wonder if he has become a part of their alliance? The thought makes me worry.

I look over at Nezia. "Are you interested in joining our alliance?" Her face brightens up. She nods.

"Oh, I would love that. Thank you. Birch insisted on remaining alone." She looks over in the direction of her district partner who is throwing spears at moving dummies. He throws the spear so hard it rips through the heart of one dummy and impales itself in another one.

"The bigger the better." Simone chuckles awkwardly to herself. I am about to make a comment when the lunch bell rings. We set down our ropes at the station and make our way into the dining hall. We fill our plates up and take a seat in the back corner of the room, away from other tributes. I notice that no one is sitting by themselves. The Careers are grouped in the center, and an even bigger alliance is sitting at the edge of the room. I slowly eat my food, ignoring the anxiety that's rising in my stomach.

This is certainly going to be a brutal fight.

* * *

Brighton Palmer, District 7

With Hickory joining the Careers, I have found myself spending all my time with the pair from Nine. While I shouldn't be hurt by Hickory's actions, I am. He mentored Asher last year. He was the one I felt closest with, the one I trusted the most. Yet he abandoned me all the same.

I stand in the middle of my two allies at the archery station. While it's none of our strengths, we want to get as much practice as we can before the private sessions. It's officially our last day of training and we have to use it wisely.

After shooting a round of a dozen arrows, I look at the target in front of me. Eight of the arrows hit the target, and two hit the bullseye. I feel comfortable enough with the weapon that if it came down to it, I could kill someone with it. If they were standing still.

I look over at Ceres's target. She hit the target with ten arrows, yet only one hit the bullseye. The rest were close to the center, however.

"Great job." I place my bow in the rack.

"You too." She follows my lead and places the bow down. She steps over to her district partner to see how he faired. He only hit the target with four arrows, and none of them were bullseyes. Ceres tells him this quietly, yet he shrugs it off.

"Let's hope the arena has more to offer us than just long ranged weapons." He jokes as Ceres takes the bow from him to place it with the others. I smile at his comment, trying to remember if there ever was a year where that was the case. The only Game I can remember was about ten years ago when the only weapon given to tributes was a knife. But I'm sure this arena will have a variety of choices for us. It is a Quell, after all. Gotta keep the Games as interesting and bloody as possible.

"Where to next?" I ask my allies, looking around for the least crowded station. I believe today is the first day every single tribute has shown up for training to my surprise. I guess it finally dawned on them that they are truly going to have to fight to the death for a second time. The Careers are controlling the sword station, as they usually do. The second Career pack is spread out around different stations. While they haven't really declared their alliance, everyone knows what they're doing.

"Why don't you show us how to wield an axe?" Ralon suggests.

"Let's do it." I lead the way towards the nearly empty axe station. Ellis and Kira are just leaving as we arrive. They both politely smile at me as they move into the survival area. I suggested allying with them to my mentor, yet she was completely against it.

"They're in it to protect each other, he would die for her. You cannot get in between that." She told me. Despite my objections, I knew she was right. Asher killed to protect me, and it cost him his life. Ellis will kill for Kira, even if it costs him his life.

* * *

Kira Heart, District Ten

Ellis and I have spent every second of training together. Despite my request to socialize with others and maybe make some more allies, Ellis is completely against it.

"Losing those you've become attached too isn't worth it." He told me last night when I asked him about it. After seeing the sadness in his eyes as he remembered his experience in the arena, I dropped it. I remember how hard it was suffering from the loss of one ally, I couldn't imagine suffering the loss of three allies at the same time.

Right now we stand at the water purification section as the instructor runs through the basics. After a quick lesson, we first try purifying water with tablets. Once we've finished, the instructor tests the quality of our water. I pass with a 95%, and Ellis with a 93%. Next, we try purifying water by starting a fire. I struggle to start my fire, and eventually Ellis has to come over to help. Embarrassed, I concentrate on boiling the water. The trainer tests our final products. I barely pass with a 70%, and Ellis passes with an 80%.

"Avoid salt water, even if you're desperate." He reminds us as we prepare to move to another section. "The salt will dehydrate you quickly. It's not worth the risk." We both nod in understanding and move onto creating a fire, since I clearly need to practice my skills. We join Alma who is struggling to get a spark. Ellis immediately moves over to her.

"Hey, can I show you something?" He kneels down to Alma and smiles at her. She passes him the branch she was using.

"If you place the stick here, in the middle, it's more likely to catch fire. Watch." He demonstrates the skill and within a few seconds, sparks begin forming. After a few more seconds, the foliage catches a light and the fire has started.

"Don't forget to blow on it to help it grow." He gets close to the fire and slowly blows on it, allowing it to spread. He pulls back when the fire is alight. Alma claps.

"Oh, thank you young man. You are too kind." She smiles at Ellis and at me.

We take a seat at two stations and each begin building a fire. The instructor works with me as Ellis builds his fire. He first lights it using a flint successfully, then puts it out and begins building another one. After my first fire is built, I practice using a flint to light it. I'm proud of myself when the fire lights up and the trainer compliments me. Just as I begin working on my second fire, I notice Alma has left the station.

"She was nice." I say to Ellis, referring to Alma. Ellis nods, staying focused on building.

After thirty more minutes, we both successfully light a fire using both a flint and a stick. We break for lunch. The two of us sit near the back, engaged in our own conversation as more tributes fill up the room.

"Can you promise me something?" I place my silverware down on the table, making eye contact with my friend.

"What?" He takes a sip of water.

"I know you don't want to add others to our alliance. But, if we run into someone like Alma, or Polonia, or even Nezia out in the arena, we will not kill them. We will not kill unless we're defending ourselves." Ellis looks at me confused. He stays silent for a moment.

"I promise." He finally agrees.

"Thank you." I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest. Even though I owe nothing to these other tributes, I could not live with myself if I murdered someone as sweet as Alma. I just hope it doesn't come down to that.

* * *

Atila Fairgrove, District 6

I practice by myself at the blowdart station, one of my preferred weapons in the Games. I saved it for last because I know how rare it is for the Gamemakers to include one in an arena. Yet I've spent plenty of time relearning how to handle a spear and brushing up on survival skills. For the first time in a while, I feel okay.

I run through an obstacle course where I have to hit dummies while avoiding getting hit myself. I blow a dart at the first one, roll under it, reload, and shoot the second one. I climb up a net to my left, reload, and hit the one moving towards me. I kick the dummy behind it before stabbing it with a dart. I pull the dart out, reload, then shoot it at the last dummy. I take a deep breath. Stay confident, Atila. You can do this.

I hand the weapon back to the trainer and give myself some time to catch my breath. I see Aster practicing sparring with Scy. As I look at two of my allies, I wonder how I became a part of this alliance. I wonder what they see in me. Do they see me as a girl who could easily be a Career, or do they see more in me? Do they plan on using me, like the boy from Four did so many years ago?

I shake the evil thought out of my head. To my left, I see Rienne and Polonia sitting on the sidelines engrossed in conversation. Over the course of the three days, I've been trying to determine what everyone's weakness is, including my allies. Polonia is older and somewhat weaker, and Rienne has a secret. I wonder what it could be?

I move closer towards the pair, trying to overhear what they've been talking about throughout training. Just as I get close enough for Polonia to notice my presence, I hear Rienne say, "He'll never know the truth." Polonia alerts Rienne and they both turn to look at me.

"What do you want?" She asks harshly. I put on my best smile.

"I just wanted to see what you ladies were up to. Is that okay?" Rienne stands to face me and I can see the irritability in her eyes.

"Mind your own business. We may be allies, but that doesn't mean you have to know everything about me." I take a step back. While I may be younger and quicker than she is, she still stands at least five inches taller than me.

"Alright, I get the message." I notice we've attracted somewhat of an audience. I turn to leave and Rienne resumes her conversation with Polonia.

Whatever secret has got her worked up, she better hope it stays a secret, for her sake.

* * *

And with that, training is completed. Just two more chapters before the Games start. Don't forget to review, reviews are what keep me writing.


	19. Private Gamemaker Sessions & Scores

Private Training Sessions

Victor Nolan, District Two

I sit next to Amazon as we patiently wait for our turn to showcase our skills. Prince went in about twenty minutes ago, and Bronte followed him shortly after. I look over at my district partner, who sits as far away from me as possible. I shrug it off.

While many other tributes converse amongst themselves, I stay quiet. I focus on my plan, what will I show the Gamemakers? What will I do to blow them out of the water? What can I do to make a statement?

"Victor Nolan, District Two." Head Gamemaker Felix Cesar pages over the loud speaker. Amazon gives my hand a friendly squeeze.

"You can do it." For the first time since she was reaped, I see a smile form on her face. I nod and enter into the room with confidence. I know what I have to do.

I move over towards the fire building station. I ignore the looks of the Gamemakers at my strange choice and work on my creation. I bundle sticks and leaves together and tie off certain sections with twine. After about ten minutes, I remove a plastic dummy from its stand and hang up the dummy I created. Made from sticks and twigs, it may be the ugliest fake tribute ever formed. But it's more than just a fake tribute. It's a demon. It's my demon.

I grab a bow and single arrow. I douse the tip of the arrow in gasoline before lighting it with a match. I shoot the flaming arrow into the heart of the demon, setting it ablaze. I watch as it crumbles into dust before my eyes. Despite it being just a dummy, it represents more to me.

Despite having plenty of time left, I put the bow down and exit the room. They'll see what I have to offer when I enter the arena.

These Games will give me the opportunity to truly burn away my own demons. No matter what it takes.

* * *

Ceres Whitewood, District Nine

I take a deep breath as I wait for my turn. Both of my allies have left for their own private sessions. I hold my hands together and keep my head down, wondering what I could show the Gamemakers that they haven't seen before. What would the Gamemakers expect from a mentally unstable tribute like myself? I'm sure they've heard my reputation, which means they'll expect that same girl to make an appearance. But will she? Or will she shy away from unwanted attention like I've been trying to do fro so long?

"Ceres Whitewood, District Nine." The voice calls my name, causing my body to tense up. I take a deep breath before forcing my body to stand and walk into the room where my future awaits me.

I slowly take in all the room has to offer. I look up at the Gamemakers to my right. A few of them are paying their respects by acknowledging my presence, yet most of them mingle amongst themselves. In that moment, I decide which girl I want to be. The quiet girl they saw ten years ago is gone. She died out in that arena with twenty three others. I have to show them what they created. A monster.

I fixate my eyes on a deadly axe on the rack. I walk towards it and examine it. I get one last glance at the Gamemakers before picking up the axe and hurling it towards them. It bounces off the forcefield, as I expected it to, yet half of them jump out of their seats and the other half scream. With that out of the way, I move onto setting up similar traps that I used in my arena for kills. In a span of ten minutes, I successfully set up four traps. I push a dummy into each trap, grab a sickle, and in one clean motion I sever through all four of the dummies.

I finish off with a lap around the track course. I manage a decent time, I could have done better had I warmed up a bit more. I see Head Gamemaker Felix nod.

"Thank you Ceres, you are dismissed." I walk out of the room without another word.

* * *

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

They had to page my name twice before I decided the only way out was into the private session. I've been dreading this since the beginning of training. All I want is there to be change in the world, and performing in front of a bunch of low-life Capitol gamemakers will not lead to the change I desire. I take a deep breath as I enter the room.

 _Remember my promise._ Polonia's words echo through my mind. I confided in Polonia with my deepest secrets, and now she's vowed to protect me as best as she can. She says I need to return home to begin healing. To confront the mistakes I made so many years ago. If I want to see change in the world, I need to start with myself.

I decide my best course of action is to simply spar with the trainer. So that's exactly what I do for the next fifteen minutes. I can tell the Gamemakers are excited to dismiss me once my time is up. I don't bother to look at them as I leave the room.

I make my way towards the elevator back up to my floor. As it rises, I think about my child back home. The result of the one night I spent with Scy. The child who doesn't know who his parents are. The child Scy never knew he had. I told him I aborted the baby, and never revealed the truth. Polonia so desperately wants me to tell him the truth. But I don't think I can. All I can do is fight to the death, against him and every other Victor that was reaped into this treacherous Games.

The elevator door opens at my floor. I walk over to the dining table and take a bite out of a roll of bread. Anais sits on the couch watching Janus and Cardea discuss which tributes have the highest chances of winning. Right now, the fan favorite is Prince. No surprises there.

"How'd it go?" Anais asks me, muting the television.

"Fine. I didn't do anything spectacular." I say nonchalantly. I have too much on my mind to worry about a number.

"A shame." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice. I guess she's rooting for me, considering I volunteered for her. Volunteering, let's add that to my many regrets.

* * *

Mitch Aberforth, District Twelve

I lay on the couch with a whiskey in my hand. On the couch to my left sits Polonia and her daughter, holding hands as they eagerly await the reveal of the scores. I'm not sure what to expect from my score. Let's just say I don't think the Gamemakers appreciate certain fingers being raised towards them. Oh well. What's the worst they can do?

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. We've just received the official scores from the Gamemakers and we are ready to present them!" Janus Sphinx announces on the television.

"Can't wait." I mumble to myself before taking another sip of my drink.

"Let's begin with District One. Prince Holliday receives…a score of ten! An incredible start for the Careers." Janus pauses a moment, "and Bronte Coin, with a score…of eight!" I'm sure the Careers, as well as the Capitolites, are loving this. The faces of the two tributes from One fade away as the two from Two fade in.

"Victor Nolan, from District Two, receives a score of ten! And Cybele Haller, with a score….of seven."

"Onto District Three, Tobias Winston receives a score of seven. And his partner, Simone Hardesty, receives a score of six."

"Moving on to the last of the Careers. Sheldon Huckstead receives a score of seven. And, Amazon Conch, with a score of eight. Incredible work." Yeah. Great work at training to kill innocent children. Quite impressive.

"District Five's Birch Beechwood receives a score of seven. And Nezia Cravers, with a score of four."

"Now, it's time for District Six. Aster Acura receives a score of six. And Atila Fairgrove receives a score of five." As the faces of the tributes fade in and out, I realize how little I recognize some of these people. I guess that's what happens when you rely on alcohol to cope. I take another sip as the two from Seven appear.

"Moving right along, Hickory Lockeherst from District Seven receives a score of eight. His partner, Brighton Palmer, receives a seven." I lean in and squint to get a good look at these two, particularly the girl. There's something about her face, something that reminds me of Ivory. The same hair, the same eyes. My body shivers with a chill. I suddenly feel like I'm eighteen again, looking at the face of Alyssa. The girl they took away from me.

"Reuben Spoole from District Eight, with a score of six. Alma Yarnn receives a score of four."

"District Nine's Ralon Hanger receives a five as his score. Ceres Whitewood receives a seven."

"Ellis Winslet from District Ten receives a score of nine. And Kira Heart receives a score of seven."

"Onto District Eleven, Scy Arker, who receives a score of five. Rienne Calderon receives a five."

I get out of my seat to pour myself another drink as they prepare to read my score.

"And last, but not least, District Twelve. Mitch Aberforth receives a score of three. Polonia Frank receives a score of two. Thank you all for tuning in tonight for the reading of the scores. We are all certainly excited to see these tributes in action during the Games tomorrow. Goodnight, Panem!"

Excitement is not the word I would use to describe how I feel about the Games, Janus. Not at all.

* * *

I hope everyone had a happy holiday! I apologize if this wasn't the longest or most in-depth chapter out there. But, only one chapter left before the real fun begins. Don't forget to review!

I'm putting a new poll on my profile, so please go vote in it!


	20. The Interviews

The Interviews

Birch Beechwood, District Five

I stand in the wings of the stage, watching as Janus interviews Nezia. I feel bad for her, there's been more than one occasion where I can tell she goes through a period of memory loss based on her facial expressions. Yet she's done a good job of answering Janus's questions and overall making a good impression with the audience. I hope if she goes, she doesn't experience pain. She doesn't deserve it.

I glimpse at myself in the mirror to my right. Like Nezia, I wear mostly all black. Underneath my black suit I wear a white shirt that gently pulses, creating an interesting effect. Nothing breathtaking, like Cybele's grey warrior dress, yet it's simple. I like simple.

"Give a round of applause for the incredible Nezia Cravers!" Janus takes Nezia's hand and stands. She curtsies to the audience before promptly exiting the stage. Now, it's my turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Birch Beechwood to the stage!" I take a deep breath and put on my best smile before walking out into the spotlight. I wave at the crowd, making sure to wave to each section of the audience. I pull Janus into a hug and we take a seat.

"Welcome Birch! How does it feel being back in the spotlight?" Janus dives right in.

"Oh Janus, I don't feel a day over fifteen." About half the audience let's out a laugh.

"You certainly don't look it!" He jesters to me as the other half of the audience joins in laughter.

"Now, tell me, what is your plan going in this time?" Janus asks. I pause for a moment before answering.

"I plan on keeping to myself this year. Focusing on survival. Get my hands on a weapon. Always stay alert." I'm pleased with the confidence in my voice. Any potential sponsors will hopefully have faith in me.

"And with a score of seven, I know the audience has faith in you. Isn't that right?" The audience applauses in response and I smile at them as a way of saying thank you.

"Tell us about your life back home. You have children, correct?" I nod. As much as I don't want to talk to the Capitol about my family, I know I have to.

"I have two, Melissa and Joey. They are my pride and joy." I pause to let the audience "aww" in response.

The buzzer goes off to my relief. "Thank you for your time Birch, good luck out there in that arena!" Janus takes my hand and we stand. I bow to the audience and exit the stage as the audience applauses me out.

* * *

Hickory Lockeherst, District Seven

I adjust my plaid shirt in the mirror as I listen to Brighton suppress her hatred for the Capitol in her interview. Every question Janus asks the tension gets tighter and tighter. I can hear Brighton's sigh of relief as the buzzer indicates her interview is over. I take a deep breath, uneasy for my interview. What are they going to ask me? What am I going to say?

"Please help me welcome to the stage, Hickory!" I walk out onto the stage with a nice smile. I wave a little, but I try not to go overboard. I shake Janus's hand and thank him.

"Thank _you_ for coming out here today! Tell me, how did it feel when you were reaped?" Straight into it, I see. I compose my thoughts before speaking.

"Well, I won't lie, I felt my heart sink far down into my chest." I feel my chest contracting and try to swallow to help stop it. "My first thoughts went to my family. My beautiful wife, Acacia, and my incredible daughter, Oakley." I know I have the audience's sympathy now.

"Did they say anything to you the day of the reapings?" Janus asks, helping me continue to pull heart strings. I nod.

"When we were eating breakfast, my daughter told me she hoped I wouldn't be reaped. Unfortunately, I was." I hear sniffling from the audience and feel an urge to let a few tears out myself. Yet I stay composed.

"Oakley is most likely watching now. Would you like to say anything to her?" Janus jesters towards the camera.

"I would." I lean in and make eye contact with the lens. "Oakley, my sweet daughter. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I know this isn't what we wanted. But I will be thinking about you when I'm out in that arena. I will be fighting for you. I will return home to see you. I promise." The buzzer rings just as I'm about to say more. It's a good thing it cut me off, honestly. I'm losing control of my tears.

"Thank you Hickory for speaking to us, we are all rooting for you." The audience applauses and I make one last bow before exiting.

* * *

Alma Yarnn, District Eight

I wipe my single tear away as Hickory exits the stage. How cruel can the Capitol be? Ripping fathers away from their daughters, mothers away from their sons. How can the President sleep at night, knowing all the pain he's caused?

I flatten out my layered green dress as Janus announces the next tribute to the stage. Me.

"She's gorgeous, she's kind, she's Alma Yarnn from District Eight!" I take that as my cue and walk out into the blinding spotlight. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust, but I manage to keep a smile on during the process, no matter how fake it may be. Janus takes my hand and helps me sit.

"Thank you Janus." I say sweetly.

"Thank you for joining us out here tonight, I know we're all excited to get the chance to talk with you." I smile.

"Oh, you flatter me." I say to the audience. They applaud for me, I assume out of sheer respect.

"I have to ask, it's been rumored that you may be one of the kindest people in your district." I feel my face blushing at this comment. "Could you elaborate?" I laugh.

"Oh, well, I do what I can to give back to my home. I've always donated half of my winnings to the poorest sections of Eight. I've adopted a dozen grandchildren, which has kept my house lively. I am no different than anybody else, however." Janus's mouth hangs open.

"Isn't she just incredible, ladies and gentlemen?" The audience applauses and my face stays red from blushing.

"Alright, alright. I must ask, and I know it's hard to discuss. But what do you think your odds are of making it out of this arena alive a second time?" Janus asks softly. I shrug.

"I imagine it will be tougher this time around. I have my no-killing policy enacted, yet I clearly am not the strongest or smartest tribute here tonight. But I will do my best." I say sincerely. That's when the buzzer rings.

"It's a shame that we're out of time. Thank you Alma, and best of luck to you." I stand and wave goodbye before making my exit.

* * *

Polonia Frank, District Twelve

By this time, the audience is usually fed up with interviews. Hearing the same sob stories, seeing the same type of tributes, they bore easily. But this year is different. This year the audience seems to get more and more excited with every passing interview. Scy Arker finishes his interview off with a sarcastic comment and leaves the stage without a goodbye.

"Alright, then." Janus composes himself. "Please, help me welcome Polonia Frank to the stage!" I take a breath before making my way onto that stage. My red dress seems to reflect the spotlight just perfectly, making me appear to glow. I put on a warm facade and take a seat.

"Welcome Polonia, welcome welcome." Janus takes as seat next to me.

"Thank you Janus, the Capitol has been very welcoming to us." I know what personality I played many decades ago when I won, and now I have to play a completely different one.

"I know the audience is dying to know, but on the day of the reaping, what was going through your head?" Of course.

"Oh, well, I knew from the day of the Quell announcement I would be going back into the arena. Either I would be reaped, or I would volunteer for my daughter. I couldn't bear to watch her compete again, especially now that she has children to care for. I've lived a blessed life, I want her to experience the same." At least I was able to speak the truth.

"Isn't she the sweetest? I know you will be extremely missed should you perish in the arena." I smile.

"And I will miss being a part of your life." I gesture to the audience. "It will certainly be an eventful fight." The buzzer rings and I couldn't be happier it's over.

"Come here." Janus pulls me into a hug and I do not resist. The audience cheers like crazy, acting as if they will truly miss me.

If they actually cared so much, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

* * *

And with that, we're onto the Games! The bloodbath will be the next chapter, get hyped.

Also, the awesome Axe Smelling God created a blog for this story! The link will be on my profile.

As some of you saw, I am accepting submissions for my next SYOT, the 50th Hunger Games. The story is posted and the form is on my profile. It's a google doc, so make sure to check it out and submit some characters.

Don't forget to review!


	21. Day One: The Bloodbath

The Launch

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to be right there with you the entire time." I hold Kira in my arms as she lets out her tears. She's been so brave this whole time, she's been holding all of her emotions and it's taken a toll on her. It's taken a toll on us all.

I let her take a step back. "Remember the plan, I will get us some supplies while you determine which direction looks best. I will find you. You do not come to me, I will come to you." I repeat this to her, worried she may get overwhelmed when the gong sounds. I can't loose her, not today, not now.

"Okay, yes, I remember. Find a place to go." She manages to take a few deep breaths and manages to calm down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Desmond walking towards us.

"It's time to go." He says somberly. I give Kira one last, tight hug before we follow Desmond out of the training center and into the hovercraft that patiently awaits. We board one of the two hovercrafts waiting and take a seat next to each other. A few minutes pass before the last tribute, the small boy from Six, takes a seat across from us. As the hovercraft departs, the Capitol worker comes by to put trackers in us all. I close my eyes as the needle pokes me. I hold Kira's hand tightly as we fly towards the arena.

About thirty minutes pass before the hovercraft makes a landing. As we disembark the hovercraft, I hug Kira one last time.

"You're stronger and braver than anyone I know. You can do this." And I truly mean it.

"Thank you. You too." She says softly, a hint of fear in her voice. Her stylist guides her to the launch room and my stylist does the same for me. We only pass a few doors before Hartley stops me and directs me into a room.

"What silly outfit do they have me in this time?" I jokingly ask my stylist, hoping it helps calm my own nerves.

"Let's find out." Hartley walks over and takes out the clothing in the box. A simple long sleeved athletic shirt. Brown running pants with a zipper by the knee to make them shorter. A reflective black jacket that can fold and attach to my belt. Comfy running shoes.

I put on the outfit and everything fits nicely. We don't say much as we wait for Cardea's announcement.

"Tributes, please enter your tubes. Sixty seconds until launch." I take a deep breath and shake out all my nerves, or at least attempt to. Hartley pulls me into a hug.

"You can do this, kid. I believe in you." I nod.

"Thank you." I slowly enter the tube, feeling a chill. Whether it's from the arena or simply nerves, I guess I'll never know.

The tube closes behind me and after a few seconds, I rise up to see what fate awaits me.

* * *

The twenty four victors rise into the arena. As their eyes adjust, they recognize they're standing at the center of a ruined city. Rubble surrounds them on all sides and morphs into grass. Then, they notice the walls. On three sides stands fifty foot walls, sectioning the arena off into a square. The last side, to the east, the wall has sunken into the ground, allowing tributes to explore another square of the arena. They cannot be sure since it's so far in the distance, but that section appears to be covered in crisp white snow. What terrors might await there?

Cardea Mars begins her countdown from sixty seconds.

* * *

Amazon Conch, District Four

My heart races within my chest. I struggle to breath as the seconds count down. Only fifteen remain.

To my left is the old woman from Twelve. To my right is my ally, Victor. His eyes are fixated on the weapons that lie in front of us. My eyes find a spear that looks perfect for me.

Five seconds left. I prepare to make a sprint for the weapon. I take a deep breath as the gong sounds, releasing us from our pods. I run faster than I ever have before and eventually wrap my hands around the spear. Victor gets his hand on a sword and we look around the Cornucopia for any threats. I hear screaming to my right and look to see Prince brutally stabbing Birch in the throat. His eyes look crazed as he drops the body of the man like it's nothing. I see two tributes battling midway between the pods and the cornucopia, the girls from Six and Five. The girl from Six is armed with a knife, and the girl from Five appears to have nothing. I throw my spear at the pair and hit the girl from Five in the back. The girl from Six's eyes widen as I run towards my spear.

A large force takes me out of the air and onto the ground. For a moment, the wind is knocked out of me. As I go to sit up, a body comes and straddles me, keeping me on the ground. I struggle with my assailant, who happens to be Cybele. I scream as she goes to stab my head with her knife, but use my left hand to block it. Suddenly, her body is thrown off of me. Prince begins slamming her head into the concrete. I gasp at the sight, Cybele's lifeless eyes stare at me with fear. Prince spits at her before returning to the middle of the Cornucopia.

I struggle to stand up, the knife causing an immense amount of pain in my hand. I hold my wrist as I watch Bronte shoot an arrow at the girl from Three, Her district partner screams her name, Simone, before taking the supplies and running. As I walk back to join the others, I see Victor standing face to face with the small boy from Six. The boy holds a bag in front of his chest, as if to protect himself. Victor looks over his shoulder before pushing the boy.

"Get out of here." I think I hear him say. The boy takes the opportunity to sprint into the grassland as Victor watches. What did I just witness?

More commotion makes me turn to look. Bronte pulls an arrow out of the back of the woman from Twelve and Prince slashes the woman from Eight.

I hear yet another scream and look to see Hickory standing over Brighton with a sword. He hesitates just a moment too long and is tackled by the man from Twelve. The man shouts something at Brighton before she scrambles to her feet and runs off. Hickory stabs the man from Twelve with a sword and looks off towards the direction the girl ran towards. But he doesn't pursue.

I take a seat and lean on the edge of the metal. I clench as I pull the knife out of my hand. I let out a whimper and Victor runs over to me with a first aid kit.

"This is going to sting." He says quietly. I brace myself as he cleans the wound with alcohol and wraps it up in gauze. He passes me a bottle of painkillers and I take three, desperate for it to take effect.

"What was that move you pulled, during the bloodbath?" I ask him in a whisper. The other Careers are distracted gathering supplies and bringing them into the center, yet I'm cautious. He doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He says no more. He steps away from me to help the others gather supplies, leaving me feeling confused.

How we function as an alliance if we can't even trust each other?

* * *

Sheldon Huckstead Jr, District Four

I made out with a decent amount of supplies, taking a risk was definitely worth it. I was fortunate that no Career noticed me as I shoved as many things as I could into my bag before taking off. I even managed to get my hands on a spear. I hope my actions gained at least a couple sponsors today.

I ran towards the direction of the opened wall, curious as to what it has to offer. I want to stay somewhat near the opening, incase I need to make an escape. The Gamemakers are going to force us there at some point, I'd rather be prepared for it.

I'm out of breath from running, so I slowly jog until I feel like I'm going to pass out. I have a brief fit of coughing much to my dismay. However, I know no cameras will be focused on me now, since the bloodbath is still happening.

As if on cue, the cannons begin firing. I continue to walk and count each boom, wondering who they belong to. The cannons stop at only seven. Seven died in the bloodbath. I'm somewhat disappointed before I remember everybody here has experienced this before. A light bloodbath was to be expected.

When I can go no further, I take a seat. The concrete isn't the most comfortable, but I manage to find a nice spot underneath the shade of what used to be a house. As I catch my breath, I set down my spear and open up my bag to see what I got. The first thing I pull out is a plastic tarp. Not bad. Underneath it is a rope and a first aid kit. I put everything back into the main compartment and check out the front pocket, which has about half a dozen throwing knives and a full bottle of water. I decide to reward myself with a few sips of water and let my body regain it's stamina. As I look around the rubble, I wonder where a water source is. I could set snares to catch game, but my first priority is water. Was there any by the Cornucopia? I think back to the brief seconds before the gong rang. No, there wasn't a lake or a stream. I look towards the snow beyond the wall.

I guess that's where I need to go. I pack up my things and begin the journey.

* * *

And here's the bloodbath! I'm so thrilled to be writing the Games, I have a lot of fun stuff planned and I hope you guys are as excited as I am.

24th: Birch Beechwood, killed by Prince Holliday-Oh Birch, you were so fun to write. You were so complex and empathetic, I will miss writing you.

23rd: Nezia Cravers, killed by Amazon Conch-One of the friendliest tributes ever, you had such a good heart. I know your children and husband will miss you dearly. District Five will never forget you.

22nd: Cybele Haller, killed by Prince Holliday-Cybele was so much fun to write. She suffered so much during her Games, I feel so bad she had to suffer through it again. Rest in peace Cybele. You deserved better.

21st: Simone Hardesty, killed by Bronte Coin-Simone was designed as a bloodbath, but that didn't make her death any easier. She was socially awkward yet always had good intentions. I will miss you, Simone.

20th: Polonia Frank, killed by Bronte Coin-Another designated bloodbath yet Polonia was still a lot of fun to write. All she wanted was to ensure her daughter was safe. I respected her a lot. You will be missed.

19th: Alma Yarnn, killed by Prince Holliday-Alma was so sweet and caring, she only wanted to give back to those who needed it most. She is a prime example of an outstanding citizen. District Eight will miss her dearly,

18th: Mitch Aberforth, killed by Hickory Lockeherst-Oh Mitch, you were so hated but I loved writing you. You had a dark past yet it allowed you to safe a life today. Ivory would be proud. Rest in peace.


	22. Day One: A Plan

Victor Nolan, District Two

"Alright, our main goal is to find Cybele's alliance and kill them all." Prince says so calmly it's very unsettling. "Two people should stay here, guarding, at all times. Amazon will be the first one since she's injured. Does anyone want to volunteer?" I consider it, but I decide against it as I know Amazon will further question what I did during the bloodbath.

I've been trained to kill my whole life, and I've done it once before. But when I looked into that boy's eyes, all I saw was pure fear. I couldn't justify taking his life away from him. So, I let him go. Only one of us will come out of here alive, I know that. But knowing he still has a chance at life because of my actions makes me feel just slightly better about myself.

So I keep my mouth shut, and soon Hickory volunteers to stand guard alongside Amazon. Prince nods and grabs three bags, two small ones and one medium one. He passes the two small ones to myself and Bronte.

"Fill it up with one water bottle and two food items. Don't expect to return until nightfall." I nod and grab a bottle of water from our stash. I examine the food supply and decide on one apple and one pack of jerky. I sharpen my sword before Prince takes off into a direction. Bronte shortly follows, and I bring up the rear. Prince moves with a sense of urgency I think is slightly unnecessary, but I don't dare say anything now. I can tell he's on edge and the last thing I want is to piss him off while he has a sharpened sword in his hand.

A rock hitting the ground to our left makes us all jump back. Prince walks towards the sound with his sword raised. Half expecting a tribute to hop out, it's quite the surprise when a bird flies away.

"Damn bird." Prince mumbles under his breath. We continue moving in our initial direction. I can't help but smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Bronte sees my expression. I could be wrong, but I think I see a small smirk form on her face as well.

The sun is directly above us when Bronte suggests we rest. We find a house that hasn't been completely destroyed and decide to rest in there. We each pull out our water bottles and slowly sip. Bronte snacks on one of her bread rolls. We don't exchange any words, we just listen for any threats. There's not much to say, anyway.

I wonder where the other tributes set up camp. I'm sure a few of them found safety in some of the structures left standing, but I'm sure more of them found comfort in the grass. My eyes wander over towards the side of the arena that is not covered by a stone wall. I wonder what could be over there. I wonder if any tributes have gone over there to explore.

"Let's keep moving." Prince interrupts my thoughts. He puts his bottle away and Bronte and I do the same.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Kira Heart, District Ten

After the bloodbath, Ellis and I ran south of the Cornucopia. I believed I saw water reflecting off the sunlight, leading me to think there's some kind of lake or pond down this way. We've been searching for a few hours now to no avail. I'm starting to get discouraged and worry. What if I was wrong? What if we're moving further away from water with every step?

"We'll find it, don't worry." Ellis squeezes my arm, as if he could read my thoughts. I smile and nod, yet stay silent. He doesn't know that. You can never be sure of anything in the arena.

The concrete has completely disappeared and the grass continues to rise. Before long, the grass is waist high. I put my arm in front of my face to protect it from any wily strands. As we're walking, I feel the ground underneath me get squishier with each step. I can't see through the green grass, yet it feels like mud to me.

"We must be getting closer." Ellis says with a hint of positivity in his voice. After a few more steps, we enter into a clearing with a small pond. A few rabbits look up from the pond before hopping off into the grass. I let out a sigh of relief. I look over at Ellis, who has a smile on his face as well.

"What did I tell you?" He says with a smirk. I let out a laugh, a true laugh.

"I'm glad you were right." I step over to the water and dip my hands in. I raise a handful of water to my face and enjoy the feeling of mild euphoria.

After a few moments of relaxation Ellis takes his bag off of his back. He begins rustling through the supplies to see what we have. First, he pulls out a sleeping bag. I take it from him and set it behind me to lean against. Then, he pulls out a rope and an empty plastic bottle. I take the bottle and slowly fill it up with water. Just before I go and take a sip, Ellis pulls out a small bottle of iodine and a knife. He passes me the iodine.

"A bottle that size will need about five drops." Ellis begins unraveling the rope. "I'm going to set up a few snares. Wait thirty minutes before drinking that." I nod as I put the iodine in the bottle. I set the bottle down and close my eyes, taking in the silence. If I closed my eyes long enough, I could imagine I was back home in District Ten. I could be sitting in the fields I used to spend twelve hours a day working in. I could be on my front porch early in the morning, before everyone began to stir. Oh how I long to be back home again.

Footsteps make me open my eyes again. I slightly tense up, but am relieved when I see Ellis.

"I set up a few snares around the perimeter. I think we should set up camp here. We can hunt with the knife, we'll need to do that soon since we don't have any food. I think we put enough distance between ourselves and the others, but we should always stay alert." He says. I listen along and nod.

"Let's go hunting, then." I stand up from where I was sitting and hope the only enemy we encounter are those rabbits.

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

 _They're dead_.

My mind races with thoughts as I move throughout the arena. Based on the placement of the walls, I know the Gamemakers plan on moving them to suit their needs. So I've decided to move towards the open wall, in hopes that the open sector will be a safer haven.

But I'm on the move alone. I had to watch Simone die in front of me, and I did nothing to stop it. There was nothing I could do, that's what I tell myself with every step. Her two children watched as I did nothing to stop her death.

The thought of my children was the thing that is keeping me going, the only reason I didn't freeze during the bloodbath. I even managed to fill a bag up with a few supplies before I had to bolt. As I continue to walk, I take the water bottle out of my bag and drink a little to keep me going. Thankfully, the Gamemakers seemed content on giving us plenty of supplies during the bloodbath.

As I walk I examine my surroundings. Jagged concrete lays underneath what used to be a standing city, or so I assume. A few buildings stay standing, yet most lay in rubble on the ground. I have to watch my step to ensure I don't trip or get hurt. As I move closer to the open section, I feel a hint of wind blowing. I take my jacket off of my belt and put it on. It will help against the cold I'm bound to face. Now that I'm close enough to the new section, I can tell it's covered in snow. What appears to be a white fox sprints out of sight, but I'm too far away to know for sure. I begin to doubt myself, what if this section is even more dangerous than the one I'm currently in?

With no clear answer in sight I continue to make the journey towards the snow, praying my choice will benefit me in the end.

* * *

Aster Acura, District Six

The five of us have made shelter in a nearby house, one of the only ones that will provide protection from the weather. We just finished organizing our supplies, yet not much has been said since the bloodbath. Reuben is hurt over Cybele's death, and Rienne is hurt over Polonia's death. I'm happy we at least were all able to meet up after the bloodbath successfully. After laying out all of our supplies, we're underwhelmed with how much we actually have. One knife, one pack of dried berries, two loaves of bread, and one empty water bottle. I look around at all the hungry Victors. This isn't going to last. I mention that out loud.

"I know, I know. Just, let me think a bit." Reuben says softly.

I look over at Scy, who has been relatively quiet this whole time. I think he's struggling without a drink in his hand, but he's kept himself under control so far.

"One or two of us could go scouting. Maybe find a water source or kill game." Atila suggests. She hasn't said much either since the bloodbath, but I almost watched her get murdered by a Career. Her and I both.

I have been trying to block out what Victor did, yet what happened still lingers in my mind. Why did he spare me? What did he have to gain from that? I try to remember all I can about him, yet nothing comes to mind other than he's a Career. I push the thoughts out of my head when Rienne speaks up.

"We should steal supplies from the Careers." She says sternly. We all shift our attention to her.

"We…should?" My eyes widen. I don't really trust Rienne, and I fear she might have something worse planned than she lets on.

"Yes. One of us should steal from them, while they're out hunting. We can get supplies for ourselves while hurting our biggest threat." She leans against the wall, looking out towards the Cornucopia.

"It won't be that easy. They'll have a guard. They'll kill us all in a heartbeat." Reuben reminds her.

"Well what do you suggest? We can't sit around here and do nothing. That will definitely get us killed." Rienne walks closer to where Reuben is seated at what used to be a dining table.

"Let's try scouting the arena first." Reuben suggests. "If we can't find anything useful by dusk, we can try to steal tonight, during the anthem. The noise will be loud enough to distract them, and the darkness can help conceal us." A slight uncertainty lies in his voice. We all look around.

"Sounds like as any good of a plan to me." Atila says.

And so we wait until nightfall.

* * *

Brighton Palmer, District Seven

Ralon, Ceres and I sit in the cool grass, sharing the loaf of bread we scavenged from the bloodbath. That, along with one water bottle and one machete were the only things we managed to get. Considering I almost lost my life, I'm very grateful we simply made it out.

I keep reliving that moment over and over again, when Mitch tackled my district partner to save my life. I don't even want to remember his name, I cannot believe he was prepared to kill me. After all he did for Asher and I last year, I'm broken. But I'm also stuck in disbelief. I didn't even remember Mitch's name until Ralon told it to me, yet he died for me.

"Who was Alyssa?" I ask Ralon. It was what Mitch called me. _"Run, Alyssa!"_ He shouted before he was stabbed.

"Hm?" Ralon says, seemingly lost in thought.

"It's what Mitch called me before he died. I don't know who it is, though." I say quietly. Why am I so fixated on this? I should simply move on. But that's not like me.

"I think she was his district partner." Ceres answers for him. "But I might be wrong." She stretches her legs out.

"Ah." Is all I can manage to say. I finish my piece of bread and look up towards the sky. The sun is slowly setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful sunset.

"We had similar sunsets in Nine." Ceres smiles at me. "I used to spend hours sitting in the grain fields admiring them. They calm me." I smile at her.

"I can see why. They're gorgeous." And I mean it.

Our quiet moment is shattered by the familiar music of the anthem. I look up to where the Capitol symbol has appeared, waiting to see the faces of those who died. Last time I was here I refused to look, I kept my head down as Asher saw each face, one of them being his own victims. But now I look. I can't afford not to.

The first face is the girl from Two. I'm not too surprised, I'd be even less surprised if it was Prince who killed her. I heard him during training. He was out for blood.

The next face is the girl from Three. I remember spending some time with her at training. I feel bad for her, she had good intentions.

The next two are the pair from Five. One district gone already. I shudder, even though it's not cold.

Next is the woman from Eight. This one stings. Alma, her name was. One of the sweetest women I've ever met. The world lost a good person.

Next is Mitch and his district partner. I send a mental thank you to Mitch one last time. Wherever he is, he deserves peace.

Once the world is silent again, I briefly let myself be happy that Kira is still alive. Despite her quirks, she was the one I was closest to this past year. Her and Ellis always deserved better.

"I'll take first watch." I volunteer myself with no objections from my allies. As they get comfortable, an uncomfortable feeling rises in my chest. As it grows, I try to determine why.

That's when the ground begins to rumble. At first, softly. But before long it gets worse and worse.

"Earthquake." Ralon says without hesitation. "We need to go. Now."

* * *

Aaaaand we leave on a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I had to do it.

Let me know what you think of this chapter! I still have plenty of spaces open in my 50th Hunger Games, so please feel free to submit! You can submit as many characters as you'd like.

There's a new poll on my profile, please go and vote! I'll love you forever if you do


	23. Day Two: New Challenges

Ralon Hanger, District Nine

The earthquake continues to grow as we run through the field. I am reliant on Ceres and Brighton to guide me towards safety, wherever safety may be.

My foot finds a dip in the ground and I stumble, pulling Ceres back. I hear her let out a small yelp.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, realizing seconds later she couldn't have heard me. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is safety.

I hear a loud crash to my left and feel my body jump forward.

"What the hell?" I say much louder.

"The buildings are collapsing." Brighton says with a shakiness in her voice.

"Where are we going?" I ask between breaths. I hear nothing from either of my allies as another crash happens, this time to my right.

"Where the wall is down. That must be where they're leading us." Ceres says after some time.

The ground changes from concrete back to grass and for a moment, I haven optimism that we're going to make it. That's when the third crash happens, this one louder than the rest. I am forced to a stop by Brighton.

"Move!" She shouts, pushing me down to the ground. I feel her body over mine as a building collapses. I feel rocks hit my legs, hoping the damage is nothing worse than a bruise. That's when I hear the scream.

One of my allies lets out a scream as the last of the building collapses. I hear gasping from the other ally, followed by a shout.

"Ceres!" Brighton moves away from me quickly. I move my head around, knowing staying still is futile.

I find Brighton's arm and start pulling. "We need to go. Now." I say sternly. A cannon booms.

"No!" Brighton lets out a cry before reluctantly allowing me to pull her away from the debris. I let her take the lead again and hear her unmistakable cries. My heart sinks down to the pit of my stomach. I have not let any tears fall yet, I'm too focused on getting us out of here alive. That's all I we can do.

I feel a nip in the air and realize we must be close to the new section of the arena. I am sweating from running, but the cold air begins to dry the sweat and leave a chill in my skin. Once I feel my feet hit snow, I slow us down.

"Are we safe?" Brighton asks me. I accidentally let out a laugh, which slowly descends into tears. Brighton and I embrace, taking in the surroundings of the new sector.

"No, my dear. We will never be safe."

* * *

Scy Arker, District Eleven

Just as we finished the plan to invade the Cornucopia, the ground began shaking. As we packed up all our things, the roof above us began to crumble. I managed to pull Aster out just before the roof collapsed. Fortunately, none of us were injured. Now, we are rushing through the arena, trying to find a safe spot that won't result in our deaths.

My head is pounding and I have never felt more worn out. I knew being in the arena again was going to suck, but I never imagined it would suck this badly. I feel nauseous as I try to keep up with my allies.

"Watch out!" Reuben shouts as the building to our right begins to crumble. We manage to dodge it just in time and continue our run. That's when we hear a cannon fire. It doesn't phase anyone.

"Look!" Rienne shouts, pointing towards the still-standing metal cornucopia. Before we can react, she bolts off towards that direction. The rest of us reluctantly follow.

While the ground is still shaking, it appears to have calmed down slightly. To our pleasant surprise, no one guards the Cornucopia. Supplies fill the center of the structure. Without saying a word, all of us begin picking up bags and shoving them with whatever we can carry. Just as we finish scavenging, the earth below us begins rumbling again. By the time I take it all in, half of my alliance has began running away from the site.

"I swear..." I mumble to myself, desperate to sit down and catch my breath. It blows my mind these people still have the stamina to continue their run.

After many more minutes of running, the ground below us shifts from concrete to grass. My allies up ahead begin slowing down. I hear Atila ask, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Reuben says, slowing his pace to a halt. The ground underneath us has stopped rumbling, for now. We all stop to catch our breath. I fall to the ground, my throat parched and my legs wobbly. Aster kneels down to my level.

"Are you okay?" He asks me softly. I weakly nod.

"Don't worry about me, son. Worry about yourself." I do not refuse his hand when he offers to help me up, however.

"Anyone grab some water?" I ask around. Aster pulls out a bottle from his bag and I do not hesitate to drink nearly half of the bottle. I offer some to him and he finishes it off. He stores the empty bottle back in his bag.

"We can't stay here. We need to move." Rienne says sternly.

"Where will we go?" Atila asks, looking around the arena.

"We could keep going straight." Aster suggests quietly. The five of us look around.

"It's as any good a suggestion as I could think of." I say, patting the kid on the back. "Lead the way."

* * *

Prince Holliday, District One

"We need to head back. It's getting late." Victor kept saying before the earthquake. When I reluctantly agreed is when we first started feeling the ground move. We were so deep in the arena we did not realize how bad the earthquake got until we started getting closer to the ruins. Any buildings that were standing when we left had been completely demolished. We even heard a cannon fire.

"Could that have been Amazon or Hickory?" Bronte asks no one in particular.

"How would I know?" I respond bluntly. I look out towards the city. As the sun begins to appear over the horizon, I feel exhaustion creeping up on me. We need to get back to rest, so we may continue our hunt by noon.

My fists clench when I see the destruction left behind by the earthquake. Buildings have been reduced to dust. Cracks on the ground make it challenging to walk. A light fog rests around us. It's disastrous.

We move throughout the rubble and see the sparkling of the metal cornucopia straight ahead. Miraculously, the structure does not appear too terribly damaged. As we get closer and closer, we notice something off. It's quiet. Too quiet.

I rush into the center. I swear when I realize neither of our allies are there. Most of our supplies are gone as well. All that's left is a few arrows and a sword.

"Shit." I mumble. I'm feeling the effects of exhaustion and anger bundled into one.

"Maybe the earthquake forced them to evacuate." Victor suggests calmly.

"Yeah, no shit dude. But where did they go?" I look in each direction. If there were any clues as to where they went, they've been wiped away by the disaster.

"Looks like the Gamemakers directed them that way." Bronte points in the direction I'm looking. Towards the open sector we have yet to visit, "Let's check it out." She suggests.

I don't make a comment, instead I simply lead the way out of town. My senses don't feel as sharp and I can feel myself getting sloppy. As we walk, I finish my water bottle and throw it into the rubble.

We make it to the open sector just as the sun comes over the horizon. We take a moment to put on our jackets before entering the snow filled area. Many sets of footprints lead off into different directions. On our left is an incline, forming somewhat of a mountain. The rest of the arena is flat.

"Let's move." I grumble, moving into the snow, towards whatever lies ahead.

* * *

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

Kira and I only managed to trap one rabbit before we realized something was off. Based on the flight of the wildlife, we knew it was best to follow them. And we were right. Just as we gathered all of our supplies, the earthquake started. Neither of us were injured, thankfully, but it did put us on edge. The cannon fire didn't help either.

"Who do you think it could have been?" Kira asked me. I shrug.

"It could have been anyone, assuming it was a fatality from the earthquake. Could have even been a Career." I say with a bit of hope. I remember how they fought during their own Games and I saw how they fought during training. I'd hate to run into them on the field.

"Do you think it was an isolated incident? The earthquake, I mean." Kira says with a hint of fear as we move throughout the arena. I want to say yes, to help calm her, but she's smarter than that. Nothing in the arena is left up to chance. So instead, I remain honest.

"No, I don't. I think it was tactical. Maybe to bring us closer together. Or move us in a certain direction." I turn my head to my side, wishing I had the answers to her question.

Before long, we reach the edge of the arena, so we keep the wall on our right as we continue to walk. The birds guide us straight ahead, they're the ones I trust the most to lead us through these horrors.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night before the start of my Games?" Kira asks me. I do.

"I told you to not lose sight of the goal. Stay true to yourself. Stay strong. I remember holding you tightly as you shivered with fear." I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I had been mentoring for three years yet Kira was the first tribute I developed a close bond with.

"I had faith you could do it. I always told you you were stronger than you believed." I tell her. She stays quiet, who knows what could be running through her mind right now. She's too sweet for this world, too pure for this injustice. I only wish I could have done more to prevent this.

"Look." Kira points towards where the birds dispersed. They flew into the snow sector and disappeared from our sights. Before we move closer, I stop to examine the area. Could this be another trap?

"Another group was just here." Kira says softly. She guides my eyes towards the multiple sets of footprints that lead through the snow. Based on the amount of prints, it must be a group of at least four people.

"Either the Careers or Reuben's alliance." I suggest. I look behind us before guiding Kira into the new area. As we take the last step past the gate, we hear a rumbling behind us. The wall that was previously opened has closed up, trapping us into the snowy arena.

"I guess that answers our question." I say with an uneasy smile.

What horrors could possibly lie in this frozen wasteland?

* * *

Hickory Lockeherst, District Seven

Amazon and I stay huddled up by the fire we managed to create. We had to abandon the cornucopia when the earthquake began, leading us deep into the snow. We found a circle of igloos near what appears to be the center of the sector. I even noticed another wall down south from where we currently sit. Is this the Gamemakers plan? To run us around different arenas until we're too exhausted to fight back?

I know the other Careers will be furious when they arrive. We only managed to gather about half of our supplies before the ground became too unsteady. I only hope they were able to get the remaining supplies and find their way to us. I wonder how likely that is.

I open up our package of bread rolls and pass Amazon one. We eat together in silence. There's nothing to say. All we can do is survive.

"Could that be them?" Amazon breaks the silence. I look in the same direction as her. At first, I don't see anything. Then, I see it. What appears to be four figures moving past us, way out in the distance.

"Unless they picked up another ally, no. That might be Cybele's alliance." I say. I pick up my sword incase they change course and move towards us. Fortunately, they continue down the path they were on.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Amazon asks after many moments of silence. I shrug.

"They could have gotten lost, or stopped by the cornucopia to check for us. We won't really know until we come across them." I say nonchalantly. Only one cannon has fired, which means at least two of our allies are still out there. We won't know who that cannon belongs to until tonight.

"Could you keep watch? I'd like to catch a bit of shut eye while it's quiet." I ask Amazon. She nods, passing me a sleeping bag. I wiggle into the bag, desperate to get away from the snow. After some time, I manage to get comfortable enough to drift off to sleep.

My eyes are shut for what only feels like minutes before I feel snow kicked into my face. I nearly jump out of my skin as I open my eyes to see another tribute standing over me. As my hand wraps around my sword handle, my eyes adjust to the sunlight and see Prince standing above me. There's an unmistakable darkness under his eyelids, and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I pull myself out of my bag into a standing position. I see Amazon slowly standing as well. Based on her movements, I can tell she's fallen asleep as well.

"We, we were just resting." I say defensively, not wanting to throw Amazon under the bus. I look over at her and her eyes scream _thank you._ I nod in response.

I can tell Prince wants to lash out. He wants to insult us, even kill us. But instead, he pulls the sleeping bag out from under me and moves off into the distance. He sets the bag down and curls up inside. I look over to Bronte and Victor, who look exhausted.

"What happened?" I ask Victor. He shrugs.

"Nothing, really. We hunted, we didn't find anyone. After the earthquake ended, we found our way back to the cornucopia to meet up with you guys, but you had already left with all of the supplies. So, we just kept moving in one direction. Here we are." I nod but don't say anything. Many things rush through my mind, many questions that still want answering. But I let Bronte get comfortable in another sleeping bag and Victor make himself at home in an igloo.

One question nips at the back of my brain, something that concerns me for reasons I can't explain.

What happened to the rest of our supplies?

* * *

Sheldon Huckstead Jr, District Four

I sit at the bottom of the mountain, wrapped in my tarp, desperate for warmth. I knew I had to flee into the snow when I felt the rumble of the earth, but now I wish I hadn't. All I have is the clothes they gave me at launch and the tarp in my bag. The jacket they gave me has helped, but not enough. I never realized how fragile my body had gotten.

I struggle through another cough, the back of my throat might as well be on fire. I've been alright for the most part, but now that my water has run out, I'm beginning to feel hopeless. I'm here because I wanted to beat my illness, to not let it define me. Yet ultimately, it will be the thing to cause my demise. I know I should be doing more to find water or even food, but I simply cannot. All I can do is stray wrapped in my tarp, praying the cold will end soon.

The sun finally sets behind the snow and the Capitol anthem begins to play. I watch as only one face projects into the sky, the face of the girl from Nine. A victim of the Careers, perhaps?

I get into a comfortable position laying on my back, desperate to fall asleep. As I do, my mind races with thoughts. The Games, back home, my own self, anything and everything that troubles me. And, eventually, I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

And here's another day! Don't forget to review, this was a lot of fun to write.

17th: Ceres Whitewood, killed by natural disaster-Ceres was a lot of fun to write, especially during the reapings. I always loved writing her sections, I found her so unique and complex. She was never designed to win, but that didn't make writing her death any easier. Rest in peace, Ceres. You will be missed.


	24. Day Three: Tensions Rising

Amazon Conch, District Four

Night is uneventful, we all manage to get enough rest so we can spend all of today hunting. The cold is definitely keeping our morals down. No one has said much since the three of them returned as we've been distracted by resting up.

I watch the sun peak over the horizon, causing beautiful colors in the sky. I enjoy the silence around me and watch the sunrise. While we never had snow at home, we had the ocean. The shimmering off the waters is a sight I could never forget.

I hear rustling from the igloo to my left and see Victor rubbing his eyes. He sits by the fire, drinking water. He politely nods at me and I nod back.

I continue staring off towards the sky, letting the minutes pass by, trying not to focus on the horrors that lie ahead.

I don't realize how long I had been zoned out until Victor taps me on my shoulder. The sun has risen higher into the sky, indicating it's close to noon. I shake my head and stand.

"Who is going hunting with me today?" Prince looks at the four of us. I look down at my hand, which still aches from the bloodbath. The wound has stopped bleeding, for the most part. I've luckily avoided an infection, yet it will take a lot of stitches before it heals completely.

"I'll go." I say, picking up a sword with my uninjured hand. Prince nods.

"I'll go as well." Victor says.

"Fantastic." Prince gets his sword and a small bag of supplies before the three of us move out into the snow. I bring up the rear, letting Prince and Victor take the lead.

As we move through the arena, I feel unsettled at how distinctly similar everything looks. Other than the igloos where we made camp, there are no landmarks that tell us which way we've came from. I guess we just have to hope our footprints aren't covered up when we're trying to make our way back.

I briefly wonder how other tributes are fairing right now. We haven't seen any other structures, which means they are exposed to the snow. I'm sure it's making them lethargic, preoccupied with staying warm. I can only hope, if we find them, they're too distracted to fight back.

I'm so lost in thought I don't see the movement to my left until it's nearly too late. I dodge a spear throw, just barely.

"Guys!" I get the attention of my two allies before taking a stance. I gasp when I see who it is. My district partner.

He runs towards me and I dodge out of the way, swinging my sword at him. He grabs his spear and uses it to block me. Prince runs up from behind me and gets the upper hand, ripping the spear out of Sheldon's grasp. Sheldon gets one good punch on Prince's face before Prince stabs him in the stomach with his sword. He pulls out the sword, Sheldon falls to his knees, and Prince stabs him through the head. I turn away, my body shaking as the cannon fires.

Prince wipes his sword off with his sleeve. He picks up the spear and passes it to Victor.

"Come on."

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

The cannon firing scares the deer I had been stalking for the better part of an hour. I swear to myself as I watch him disappear from my sights.

I continue to follow him, determined that I will not have wasted my time for nothing. I have three rolls of bread left, and they won't last me forever. Besides, it's the first deer I've seen.

A slight shaking underneath my feet causes me to freeze. I look around the snow and watch as they grey wall to my right slowly disappears underneath the earth. I hesitantly walk over to the newest area that has just been revealed. Immediately, I feel an intense heat blowing in my face. As my limbs warm up, I move closer towards the new sector. I take in the new sector. I see a rocky terrain, forming many sets of mountains. On the far left of the sector, it appears one mountain is taller than the other. It could simply be the heat bouncing off the floor, but I think I see smoke rising from the top of the mountain.

I look behind me, trying to decide which terrain would be safer for me. As I contemplate which direction to take, I see the faintest of snow beginning to fall. Isn't this what happened in the last sector? The Gamemakers sent an earthquake to force the remaining tributes out of it? Could this snowfall be a mere coincidence, or could it be more?

I conclude nothing is a coincidence in the arena and turn towards the mountainous range that sits before me. I let my muscles relax before walking towards the new area.

I take in my new surroundings, initially overwhelmed by the heat. I keep the wall to my right as I walk down the incline. The tallest mountain seems to have steam coming out of the top of it. My years of watching games tells me that it's an active volcano.

 _Oh, good._ I think to myself, moving as far away from the volcano as possible. Down at the bottom of the mountain is a small lake. I take a seat, let myself enjoy the last of my water bottle, and refill with lake water. I eat another roll of bread, wondering how I can get my next meal. It's unrealistic to set traps while constantly changing arenas, so my best bet is to becoming a hunter, and fast.

As I take another sip of water, my eyes wander towards a small group of animals to my right. These new creatures are no bigger than beavers and resemble some kind of bird. Their bodies are covered in red and orange markings. I stare at the group of no more than three of them, trying to remember if I recognize this creature.

I pick up a large rock with a sharpened edge before making my way towards the group of birds. After a few failed attempts, I manage to kill one of the birds. As I skin it, I let myself be proud of my accomplishment. They're rare these days.

* * *

Brighton Palmer, District Seven

Ralon and I found a worn down shack by the edge of the arena that we've held up in since we entered this god forsaken wasteland. We sit huddled together to help stay warm. If we had the supplies to create a fire, we would have. Yet there are no materials anywhere in this frozen wasteland.

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" Ralon asks me.

"Why does it matter?" I respond instinctively. My face reddens. I expect him to be angry with me, but instead he laughs.

"It doesn't. But it could help pass the time. I'll start." He clears his throat. "I bet the Careers are arguing over who gets first dibs on killing the anti-careers. Except it's not really an argument, because Prince is the only one who cares. The others are rolling their eyes, trying to keep their mouth shut. I bet Bronte is plotting to kill him soon, and no one would dare stop her." He pauses for a moment.

"I bet they all hate how badly they all smell." This time we both let out a laugh.

"I bet they reek!"

"Hey, you don't smell that great." He lightly hits my arm.

"Well that was uncalled for." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you called for it when you insulted my hygienes. Never insult a man's hygienes." I roll my eyes. I haven't felt like this since Asher died. We used to joke around like this, before the Games, even throughout. It's nice to have someone you can rely on.

"You're ridiculous." I find myself dozing off. Exhaustion and emotion has finally caught up to me.

"Is it okay if I get some shut eye?" I ask Ralon. He shrugs.

"I don't think we'll be seeing much action soon. I don't see why not." I adjust myself into a comfortable position, desperately wishing for a sleeping bag.

As I doze off, my mind takes me back to my own arena. The man next to me has transformed into my brother. I feel happy, protected, two emotions not commonly described in an arena of death. It may be reckless, it's definitely selfish, but I allow myself to relax. I allow myself to enjoy these moments, they are rare. Besides, any moment may be my last.

* * *

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

We trek through the snow, keeping the wall to our left. Reuben is convinced it's safer for us. It'd be a solid strategy if we weren't in danger of freezing to death.

With every step, I notice the snow moving higher and higher up our feet. No one's said anything, but the light snowfall that started a few hours ago has only worsened.

"We need to find a new sector." I say to everyone as we rest for a moment. I get a couple of strange looks.

"The snow falling is only going to get worse. This is what they did last time, with the earthquake. They threw some kind of natural disaster on us to move us to a new sector. We need to get over there before that happens." I explain. Aster looks over to Scy for reassurance and I roll my eyes. I wish Polonia were still with me. She was the only one I felt comfortable confiding in.

"She's right." Atila stands, brushing the snow off of her legs. "We need to move."

The boys don't argue as we gather our supplies and keep moving. I know they're exhausted, we have yet to find time to get adequate rest since this whole thing started. Hopefully the next sector won't be as miserable as this one.

As we move, I notice Atila walking beside me. She looks as if she wants to say something, but never does. I have no interest in talking to her, anyway. The only thing I really know about her is how she went psychotic on the boy from Four during her Games. I remember she got pregnant right after her time in the arena, it was the biggest scandal at the time. Other than that, I hardly know her.

Well, that's not true. I know she wants us dead so she can return home to her kid. But, who can blame her? That's what we all want.

"Look!" Aster points in a direction with excitement in his voice. "I think we found it." He looks up towards Scy for approval. Scy, weak without alcohol, is barely able to focus. Yet he pats the kid on the back.

"I think the kids right. Look." And that's when I see it. Red mountains creep into sight. You can see the heat steaming off of the ground.

Without hesitation, we step into the new sector. When the numbness subsides, we all begin sweating. I finish my water bottle, dreading whatever lurks in this section.

* * *

Bronte Coin, District One

The sun slowly sets down on us. It's hard to tell, what with the snowfall and all, but the anthem tells us all we need to know. The only face to show in the sky is Sheldon, a death that hit Amazon harder than I thought it would. I look over at her now. She doesn't even flinch during the anthem, all she does is stare straight ahead into oblivion. I look away from her, feeling as if I am invading her personal space.

"We need to find that other alliance. We need to kill them." Prince says once the air is quiet again. I look over at him.

"We're doing all we can. We need to focus on our own survival, as well." I say as the snow begins to fall down on us harder. I notice Amazon begin to twitch.

"We need to go." She says calmly. She begins packing up her bag, acting almost mechanically.

"Why?" I ask.

"A storm is coming. Trust me, we need to go." I look over at Victor, who nonchalantly shrugs it off. He begins packing his bag as well.

"I'm sorry, who made you leader of this group?" Prince gets in Amazon's face. She sets her belongings down and does not speak.

"That's what I thought." He goes back to the fire and takes a seat. I look over at Amazon's, who's eyes are still fixated on Prince.

"She's not wrong." Victor says with a hint of confidence. "Just like the earthquake, they're going to drive us out of here. We better get out now, while we still can." Prince scoffs

"I don't want to die out here." I back up Victor. With that, I start packing up my own bag. I see the rage coming off of Prince, but he doesn't act upon it. Instead, he begrudgingly packs up his own back. As I finish, I look around the area to see if there's any signs on which direction the Gamemakers want us to head towards. That's when I notice a wall is down on one edge of the arena.

"Let's get a move on." I tell my allies without a single complaint.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't my best, I've had it written for a while but while I was editing it I decided to extend one of the sections. I'm not that proud of it, but hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. It's going to kick off soon...

Sheldon-You were a fun character to write with a sad backstory. All you wanted was to beat your illness, which you did. You will be missed.

Don't forget to review!


	25. Day Four: Clash

Ralon Hanger, District Nine

Night has fallen across the arena, yet the snow does not lighten up. My face is numb from the cold, and fear begins to rise in me. I have been alive long enough to know when my fight or flight instincts are right. This is one of those times.

I shake Brighton awake.

"What?" She whispers, a fear in her voice.

"We need to leave. The cold is going kill us if we don't." As I answer, I hear the chattering of her teeth. No, wait, I'm the one making that noise.

She takes my hand and guides me out of our shelter. As I take a step into the snow, I notice it's much thicker than last time. The snow ends at my knee, making it challenging to maneuver through.

"Where do we go?" She asks. I shake my head. She's the one with clear sight, why is she asking me? I keep my negativity held back, however, knowing it will not help the current situation.

"Is there another section open? We could go there." I suggest as we plow through the cold. In all my years, I have never been in this much pain due to nature and nature alone. The Gamemakers are really screwing with us this year, aren't they?

"I think I see something." Brighton mumbles so quietly I almost don't hear her. I don't respond, I simply let her guide me to what could be either safety or another death sentence.

A wave of heat makes me stop dead in my tracks. Brighton, not realizing I had stopped, yanks my arm on accident. I mumble some kind of complaint.

"We're at the new sector. It looks like it's some kind of mountainous region." She tells me, urging me to move. She guides me into the sector. It's a little jarring to shift from soft snow to hard rock, but that's not what's bothering me. Something just feels off.

"Can we find somewhere safe?" I ask. Brighton is silent for a while before pulling me along.

"We're going downhill, watch yourself." She says. The ground declines, and I nearly lose my footing more than once. I feel overstimulated, every rock movement or animal sound is multiplied by ten in my brain. A rock gets caught under my foot and I feel myself falling forward.

"Ralon!" Brighton tries to pull me up but it's already too late. I feel the impact of the ground, followed by the painful heat of the ground. I push myself up, disoriented. I stagger, only being stabilized by Brighton.

"Are you okay?" She asks, holding my wrists in her hands, palms forward. Even without my eyesight, I can tell my hands are burned.

"How bad is it?" My raspy voice stings as I speak. She rustles around her supplies. I am about to ask what she's doing when I feel the water hit my hands. It's warm, just like the rest of this arena, yet it feels relieving.

"They're not too bad, but be careful. You don't want an infection." I nod in agreement. I'm about to say something when I hear a light gasp from my ally. She takes my shoulder and pushes me close to the ground. I sit in a kneeling position, confused, yet quiet.

That's when I hear voices out in the distance. By the different tones, I can tell it's a group of voices, three at the minimum. My mind races trying to remember the different alliances left in the Games.

"It's the Careers." Brighton whispers to me. Despite the extreme heat, I feel myself shivering with fear. Afraid to draw them over to us, I keep everything I want to say tucked inside.

The minutes drag on before I hear Brighton let out a sigh of relief. "They're gone." She says. Helping me stand, we move in what I assume to be the opposite direction of our threat. After some time, Brighton stops me.

"We can rest here." She tells me. I set my jacket on the ground and take a seat on it. It blocks the heat from reaching my skin.

I snack on the loaf of bread, but don't hold much of an appetite. Brighton doesn't say anything, instead we just sit together in silence, resting. God knows we deserve it.

* * *

Kira Heart, District Ten

I crouch behind Ellis as he stalks our prey. A flock of birds huddle a few feet in front of us. My mouth waters at the thought of fresh meat. We haven't had a real meal since the games started and it's starting to take a toll on us.

Ellis focuses on the target as he prepares to throw his knife. I wait anxiously as he brings his arm back and releases the knife. It hits the bird in the center of the group in the stomach. The other birds scatter as Ellis runs closer and puts the bird out of its misery. He looks over at me with a smile on his face. The rumbling in my stomach gets louder with each step.

"Please cook that bird." I ask. Ellis laughs.

"You got it boss." He places his jacket on the ground and takes a seat on it, skinning the bird. I do the same and take a seat next to him. For the next few minutes, I watch him work. It's mesmerizing to watch as he handles the carcass so delicately. It reminds me of how delicate he was when he held his son for the first time. How he looked, I had never seen him happier. I wonder how Meadow is holding up right now. I know she's proud of him. She will always be proud of him.

He sets the skinless slab of meat down on the scolding ground.

"No point in making a fire. It will only attract people towards us." He says as the meat sizzles. After a few moments, he flips the bird around. Just as he suspected, that side is completely cooked.

A few more minutes pass before he moves the bird from the ground to his jacket. The temptation to rip it apart and shove it down my throat is immense, but I know I need to stay patient. I'd rather not burn a hole in my mouth.

Ellis pokes at the meat before tearing a piece off. He tastes it and nods, passing me a piece.

"Not as fabulous as a Capitol meal, but it'll do." He says with a wink. I laugh, letting the meat melt in my mouth. I take another piece, and another, until there's nothing left of the bird. I close my eyes and let the food settle down to the bottom of my stomach. It feels good to feel this full.

"Shit." Ellis mumbles to himself. My eyes shoot open and my heart starts racing. He pulls me behind a nearby boulder and points at something in the distance.

"It looks like a group of tributes. Keep your head down." I oblige, staying behind the boulder. A few moments pass, neither of us say a word.

"Who is it?" I say so quietly I'm not even sure he heard me. After a few seconds of silence, he responds.

"It's Reuben, Rienne, Scy, Aster, and Atila. They're headed in the opposite direction of us." He lets his body relax and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I shake my head.

"You saved me. You never have to apologize for that." I let out a smile. A genuine smile. I can't remember the last time I had one of those.

* * *

Prince Holliday, District One

We trek through the valley, I remain extremely alert. This section reminds me vividly of my time in my own arena. I turn and look back at my allies. Maybe a heavy rain will take them all out, and I'll come out victorious. I laugh to myself. Oh, how a man can dream.

I hear mumbling coming from behind me. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Victor and Amazon chatting near the back of the pack. I roll my eyes. He'll be the first one I kill when the opportunity is right. I just have to stay patient.

What would be the best way to go about killing everyone? I need to wait for a good time, where everyone is distracted. Maybe sometime at night, I'll volunteer to keep watch and then I'll do the deed. I need to be quick about it, the first kill will wake everyone up. I should kill Hickory first, him and Victor are my biggest threats. Maybe I could kill them both at the same time, save myself some trouble. Killing Bronte will be easy, as long as she's not prepared for it. And Amazon, it'll be like stepping on an ant.

"Hey, look." Bronte's voice stops me. I shake my thoughts out of my head for the moment. I'll get them when they least expect it.

"What?" I ask, turning towards my ally. She points in the direction to our right, where supplies appear to be resting. I pull my sword out.

"Get your weapons ready." I say. To my delight, mostly everyone already has theirs ready. I lead the way towards what appears to be a camp. As I round the corner, I see a boy sitting, sorting through some food. His eyes widen, he falls backwards off the rock he was sitting on. I smile as I recognize him as the boy from Six.

"Scy!" He shouts, scrambling up to a standing position. He holds a knife shakily in his hands. I'm about to swing at the boy when movement to my right catches my eye. A man, who must be Scy, swings a sword at me. I easily block it, get behind him, and kick him to the ground. I'm about to strike the killing blow when I hear the kid behind me running towards me. I turn, grab his wrist, and twist it so hard I hear a snap. He drops the knife, holding his broken wrist. I take my sword and shove it through his stomach.

"No!" Scy shouts behind me. Where the fuck are my allies? As I pull my sword out, I turn just in time to block Scy's swing. I realize the rest of the alliance must have shown up, as Bronte appears to be fighting someone. I can't tell who though. I kick out Scy's knee before stabbing him through the chest.

Just as I pull out my sword, I see a knife fly straight by me into Amazon's chest. Victor grabs Amazon as she falls.

I turn to the direction of the knife throw and see a woman standing up on a rock. She throws one more knife at Bronte, hitting her shoulder. The man Bronte was fighting limps away with the help from his other ally. Bronte holds her shoulder, wincing in pain.

I turn back towards the woman and begin to run up towards her. I misjudge the steepness of the ledge she's on however, and she bolts it in the opposite direction. I swear to myself as three cannons fire.

I rejoin my allies, Hickory tending to Bronte's wound and Victor holding Amazon's dead body.

"Let's gather their supplies. We can't let them get too far away." I turn, yet a force behind me stops me. I turn and see Victor holding my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I yank my wrist out of his grasp. I kneel down towards him.

"Don't put your hands on me again." I say fiercely. He does not back down from me.

"We need rest. Let's stay camped for a while. Bronte needs to heal, we all need to eat." He say just as fiercely as I did. I shake my head and stand up. I look over at the dead bodies of the men I just killed.

"Whatever." I say to my group, taking a seat near the body of the boy from Six. I take his knife from him, hanging it from my belt. I clean off my sword as the rest of my allies join me by the camp. The hovercraft flies by, taking away the bodies of my two victims and Amazon. As her body rises into the hovercraft, I feel an overwhelming amount of disappointment. Disappointment due to the fact I wasn't able to kill her myself.

* * *

Reuben Spoole, District Eight

I lean on Atila as we move towards the direction Rienne stands. Everything happened so quickly, the emotions of losing Aster and Scy haven't fully set in yet. As we slow down, I feel the tears beginning to form. We should have been ready. We should have been better prepared. Yet we weren't. And just like that, our alliance has nearly been cut in half. I collapse on the ground below me. During the fight, Bronte managed to slice my lower leg. She got me good. If it weren't for Rienne, I would have joined the others in that hovercraft.

"Thank you." I say to Rienne. She looks at me, crossed arms, stone-cold face. A long moment passes to the point where I don't think she'll say anything, but she does.

"You're welcome." She takes a seat by me and looks at my wound. She unclasps the first aid kit she had from her belt. We left a lot of our supplies behind, yet Rienne managed to keep this on her. She cleans the wound first before bandaging it up.

"It probably needs to be sewn, but we don't have the supplies for that." She tells me as she finishes up. She passes me some painkillers and water which I happily take.

We allow ourselves a brief moment to collect ourselves. It's obvious we can't stay here, I'm sure the Careers are already hunting us. But where could we go? Has another sector opened?

"Let's stay close to the wall. A new sector should be opening soon. Hopefully we can get a head start in that section." I suggest. Both of my allies nod in agreement. Atila helps me to my feet, Rienne gathers our supplies, and we head off away from our threats.

* * *

Toby Weston, District Three

I stand in the sand as the waves splash against my feet. I was fortunate enough to be directly by the wall as the new sector opened. A large rainforest next to a beautiful, sanded beach is what the Gamemakers blessed us with this time. As the sun sets, it glows yellow, orange, and red. Peaceful times like these remind me of home. How I wish I could be back there.

The anthem blares throughout the arena. I find the logo and watch as the faces portray in the sky. The first face is the girl from Four, which shocks me. Are the Careers breaking up already? It's too soon for that, isn't it? When the boy from Six appears, I begin to think it was simply a clash of the two alliances. The last face that appears, the boy from Eleven, confirms this for me. Who does that leave? I try to remember the faces of those I saw throughout this whole process. The girl from Six and the girl from Eleven, I remember them in that alliance as well. Was Reuben with them? I can't remember.

Who else is left? The pair from One, Victor, me, the pair from Seven Reuben, and Ralon? Oh, and the pair from Ten. I shake my head. They all have to die if I want to see my family again. How long until I come into confrontation with one of them?

I start to choke up thinking about my wife, Ariella. I feel like I haven't seen her in months. While we were apart for quite some time when I had to mentor my tributes, this is worse. Much worse. I think about my two kids, Cassie and Colette. I wonder if Cullen has been born? I hope not. I don't want to miss the birth of my son.

I take a seat in the sand, focused on the thoughts of back home. Ariella wouldn't let the girls watch, I'm sure of it, but I know she'd sneak a watch while they weren't around. I look up towards the sky.

"Ariella, if you're watching, know that I miss you so much. I love you so much. Thinking of you is what is keeping me going. Know that, know I am fighting for you. I will see you soon. I love you." I say loud enough for the cameras to pick up, but not too loud. I tuck my head in my knees. That night, I dream of my wife.

* * *

An intense chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it!

15th: Aster Acura, killed by Prince Holliday-Oh Aster, you were so misunderstood. Definitely one of the most fun I've had writing a character. He was just so complex, but he was too young to come out of this victorious. You'll be missed.

14th: Scy Arker, killed by Prince Holliday-Another super fun character to write. His father-son relationship with Aster is one of the most fun I've had developing a relationship. They both made each other a better person in the end. Rest in peace, Scy.

13th: Amazon Conch, killed by Rienne Calderon-Amazon had a dark history, like most of these tributes did. She was fun to write, she'll be missed.

Don't forget to review!


	26. Day Five: Regrets

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

The shift from hard, volcanic flooring to soft sand has jolted me more than it should. Every step I sink into the sand I briefly panic before remembering where I am. I think Kira is getting a kick from my confusion.

Ever since yesterday, I've noticed a change in her attitude. She seems happier, more like the girl from back home in Ten. I'm afraid mentioning it will kill it for her, so I simply stay silent and enjoy it. She deserves a little bit of happiness in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me. I shrug.

"A nice, hot shower." This gets her to laugh a bit.

"The ocean didn't do it for ya?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. I laugh.

"No, all that did was get sand up in places sand should never venture to." I see her turn red with laughter.

"Stop! You're ridiculous." She gently hits my shoulder. I'm about to say something when I see the smile drop from her face. She pulls me low to the ground.

"Others." She points up ahead towards the edge of the ocean. My eyes adjust to the sunlight reflecting off the water.

"It only looks like two of them." I say. As I try to determine who it is, Kira is already running towards them.

"Brighton!" She says. My heart drops to my stomach. I run after her, trying to catch up. That's when one of the two tributes stands. I slow my pace, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Brighton." I say as Kira wraps her arms around her friend.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Kira covers her mouth. Brighton looks at us both confused.

"I'm okay now, you scared the shit out of me." Brighton lets out a chuckle. She looks down towards her ally, Ralon. He looks confused.

"It's Kira and Ellis." She tells him. He nods.

"Nice to meet you." He politely waves. I nod.

"Likewise." I look towards Brighton. "How have you been holding up?" She shrugs.

"It's been hard. But, we're still alive." She looks over at Ralon, who seems to be in a daze. "How about you two? I haven't seen you since the bloodbath." I shrug.

"It's been uneventful, for the most part. The arena is causing us more issues than other tributes." I tell her. She nods in agreement.

"The earthquake on the first day killed Ceres, and the heat wave took a toll. But, I think we're recovering." Brighton says quietly. I'm sure Ralon doesn't need to be reminded his district partner is gone.

I place my hand on Kira's shoulder. "We should get back to hunting, otherwise we're going to be in for an uncomfortable night." She nods. Kira hug Brighton one last time, I know she's wishing it didn't have to end. If Brighton didn't have an ally, I'd ask her to join ours. But I can't justify doubling our alliance. I adore Ralon, but his blindness won't help us go home.

"Stay safe out here, alright?" I tell her. She nods, waving back at me. The two of us turn and head back into the woods. I look back one last time, watching her and Ralon move further down the beach.

I truly meant what I said. I hope she stays safe out there.

* * *

Brighton Palmer, District Seven

Ralon and I walk in silence down the beach. He seems unfazed by the interaction we just had. I know he has a lot on his mind, I understand that feeling too well. Besides, I'm sure he never really knew Ellis or Kira.

"There's a cabin up ahead." I tell him, my eyes focusing on the structure at the edge of the beach. He nods, finishing the last piece of bread we had. Once we get close enough to the building, I take the machete out.

"Wait here. I'm going to check it out." I tell him. I hand him the rest of our supplies before crouching and moving towards the cabin. I stop and listen for any movement or talking coming from inside. Silence.

I climb up the wooden stairs slowly, my heart racing. Each step I take makes a slight creak. I look back towards Ralon, who shows a hint of nervousness on his face. I turn back around and peek through the open window. I don't see anything, which gives me a bit of hope we're not about to be murdered.

Slowly, I open the door. The creaking is loud enough that if anyone were here, they would have heard us by now. I walk around the small structure, it has a cot and a small table, big enough for just the two of us. There's a small trunk next to the cot. I open it, half expecting to find some supplies. To my surprise, two full water bottles sit untouched. I smile.

I rejoin Ralon outside.

"It's a nice little cabin. Doesn't look like anyone's touched it. I even found water." He perks up when I mention water. I don't blame him. The last arena drained us.

I guide him up into the cabin. We set our stuff down by the chest and I let Ralon sit on the cot. I pass him one bottle and take the other. We sit for a long time in silence, emptying our bottles, letting our poor bodies relax.

"I think I should go hunting." I say after a long spam of silence passes. Ralon, who appears to be dazing off to sleep, nods.

"Bring back something good." He gets comfortable on the cot and I let out a small chuckle. I leave all the supplies but the machete and stand up.

"You got it, champ." With that, I leave the cabin and head into the rainforest.

The forest is nothing like the one back home in Seven. Everything appears artificial. It's unsettling, to say the least.

I pass by a nightlock bush, wondering if there are any edible plants in this forest. A quiet rustling catches my attention in the distance. A flock of birds fly out of the foliage, followed by a rabbit hopping away. I crouch low, following the rabbit. It reaches a clearing. Just as I'm about to swing, I hear a branch crack to my left. I freeze, wondering what could have caused it. I hope something that has no desire to kill me.

My heart drops when I see a group of four tributes walking in my direction. _The Careers._

* * *

Victor Nolan, District Two

"We should head this way." I gesture to my right. "I think I see a lake up ahead." I lie. I don't see anything except the eyes of the girl from Seven behind the foliage. She looks like a deer in the headlights. I want to lead my group as far away from her as possible.

"What?" Prince asks, dead-set in the direction we were heading. My heart sinks to my stomach when a sound comes from where the girl was hiding. Prince's head jerks around towards the girl. An evil smile forms on his face.

Prince lunges towards the girl. She blocks his sword with her weapon, dodging the next swing. I look over at Hickory, who recognizes the girl as his district partner. He stays back, just like me.

Bronte, however, joins the fight. She swings towards the girl who manages to dodge, but Prince manages to slice her stomach. I hear her scream, swinging towards Bronte again. I hear another scream, was that from Bronte? Bronte falls to her knees, her shoulder wound has reopened and she appears to be bleeding from her stomach. Prince kicks the girl so hard in the knee I think I hear her bone crack. He decapitates the girl, the cannon firing instantously. I run over to Bronte as she holds her stomach. She coughs blood.

"Stay with us Bronte." I say as I reach for the small first aid kit I have. She holds my wrist.

"There's no point." She coughs out more blood, her skin extremely pale. I shake my head.

"Don't say that. You're going to be okay-" A sword comes from behind me, stabbing Bronte in the chest. I fall backwards and look up to see Prince at the edge of the sword. A cannon fires.

"What the fuck!" I stand up. "What the fuck was that, Prince?"

"She was dead anyway. I did her a favor." He wipes the blood off of his sword. I clench my fists, reaching for my knife. Hickory holds my arm back.

"Not now, not here." He says. My body shakes with fury. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Prince Holliday needs to die.

* * *

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

We sit at the edge of the forest, looking towards the ocean that laps peacefully on the shore. Reuben sits leaning against a tree, his leg still bothering him. I shake my head. This is all fucked up.

Atila sits by me with a bit of twigs and leaves for the fire. She managed to kill a rabbit on the way here and she wants to cook it during dusk.

Just as we start working on the fire, the anthem blares throughout the arena. I pause to watch the first face form in the sky, the girl from One. I look over at Reuben, who's eyes are shut. I'm half tempted to wake him to tell him, yet I resist. He needs a bit of rest.

The last face is the girl from Seven. I barely remember her, one less threat to worry about.

None of us speak while we cook the rabbit. We put the fire out and enjoy the fresh meat. I wake Reuben to offer him a piece.

"Here." I pass him the cooked food. He smiles at me.

"Thanks." He weakly says. I look at the cut on his leg.

"The girl from One died." I tell him. He seems unfazed.

"Huh." He eats the meat. He doesn't say any more.

"I'll take first watch." I tell Atila. She nods, adjusting herself in the sleeping bag Reuben refused. I find myself a comfortable spot to take a seat in as my final two allies get comfortable.

As the time goes on, I get distracted by thoughts of home. Thoughts of the reaping. I find myself getting irritated at my own actions. I'm the one who volunteered to come back into this fucking arena, I shouldn't have pity for myself. But I do. Because I know if I didn't, a mother would be here instead of me.

A mother, just like me. I hide my head in my legs so the camera can't see my face. Scy died never knowing the truth. His only son will never get to meet his father. Because of me.

Maybe I do deserve to be here. I shouldn't pity myself. I shouldn't feel guilty.

I've made my bed, now it's time to lie in it.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out. Let me know what you guys thought of it in the reviews!

12th: Brighton Palmer, killed by Prince Holliday-Awww my baby girl, she was one of my favorite tributes I've ever created. She could never win, it would be so unfair if I let one of my own tributes win, but I will miss her. Rest in peace, you're with your brother now.

11th: Bronte Coin, killed by Prince Holliday-Bronte, you were strong and tough, yet you were broken inside. You were a lot of fun to write, very atypical for a Career but I enjoyed every second of it. Rest in peace.


	27. Day Six: Realizations

Kira Heart, District Ten

 _In my dreams I am standing in a tropical jungle. I am back where I witnessed unnecessary murder and death. I am back in my arena._

 _Every step I take makes a louder and louder crunch. I see a figure in the distance on the ground. Red surrounds the body._

 _Limbs disconnected from the body. That's the first thing I notice. Then, I recognize her face. Brighton._

 _I let out a scream. The Careers surround me. I am frozen in place. I cannot move. I cannot move. Why can't I move?_

The screams wake me from my sleep. My own screams. I thrash around, trying to get out of whatever is holding me down.

"Kira, it's just a dream. Wake up." I force my eyes open and find myself staring into Ellis's blue eyes. I hold my chest.

"Oh, Ellis. I'm so sorry." I say, taking in my surroundings. We're sitting on a beach, not a jungle. There is no body, no Careers surrounding me.

I saw Brighton's face in the sky last night. I couldn't believe it, we had just seen her. We had just talked to her. How could she be dead?

Ellis sits next to me. He passes me a small group of berries.

"Here. You should eat." I oblige, my eyes fixated on the waves lapping up on the beach. The juices from the berry exploding in my mouth.

"Thank you." I smile at Ellis, eating another berry. That's when I see the waves growing even more. It appears to be….growing.

I point in the direction of the wave. Ellis turns and looks. Slowly, what was a normal wave reveals a figure coming out of the water. The figure appears human-like in shape, yet, there's something off about him. He holds what appears to be a trident in one hand. As he stands, I realize what's so off about him. He doesn't have a face.

His body appears scaly, like a fish. He walks up the beach. His faceless head turns towards us.

"We need to move. Now." Ellis says, quickly shoving our things into his bag. I stand, gripping my knife for dear life. As we run, the figure chases us. I only got a quick glance, but it appears as if two more faceless figures formed next to him.

The darkness does not help us navigate through the woods. I stay behind Ellis, too afraid to turn around. Are those my footsteps, or the monsters?

Our speed is so fast we nearly run straight into the wall blocking us into this sector. As I turn to face the monster, I see his trident flying straight at me. I dodge at the last second, dropping my knife in the process.

I hear struggling from Ellis. The mutt punches Ellis in the stomach, who winces yet stays standing. The man pushes him towards the ground, putting himself in the middle of us. I stand with his trident in my hand. As I go to stab the man, he dodges. He grabs the trident and rips it out of my arms. Before I can even react, he jousts the weapon towards me. I feel it poke my stomach, but it's not deep enough to hurt. Ellis, who must have found my knife, stabs the man in the head. As the mutt collapses, he gets one last joust towards my leg. He impales the trident into my knee. I scream in pain, collapsing to the ground next to him. Ellis runs over to me.

"Shh, you're going to be okay." He tells me. He gently takes the weapon out, causing me to scream even more. He wraps his jacket around the wound.

"How bad is it?" I ask, too afraid to look. He shakes his head.

"You'll be okay." I doubt that. The pain is unbearable, unlike any I've felt before. I let the tears fall, trying to distract myself.

"There...there were others." I feel my breath shortening. Ellis doesn't hear me. His head quickly turns back towards the forest.

"Did you hear that?" He asks me. I'm too weak to reply. I'm too weak to move. I lay there, letting the darkness take over.

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

My trap triggering wakes me from my sleep. I grab my makeshift spear and groggily move towards the sound.

I gasp when I see what's in the net. What first appeared to be another tribute now has me second guessing myself.

Dark blue in color, that's the first thing I notice. It doesn't appear to be wearing clothes. It's fingers and toes have skin connecting them, like a frogs webbed feet.

 _A mutt_ I think to myself as I stab it through the head. I lower the net down. What is this thing?

A rustling behind me makes me turn around. Another mutt prepares his arm to throw a weapon. I dodge it before aiming for the mutt. He easily dodges it, knocking the weapon out of my hand. He reaches for me, tackling me to the ground. I ignore the fact he has no face. It's normal. This is all normal.

I find myself gripping a rock, and bring it towards his head. I manage to get up and slam the rock in his skull again. I do this a few more times before a blue goo has covered the ground beneath me. I feel nauseous, but I keep it inside me.

I kneel down to look at the monster. I feel his skin. It's scaly, just like a fishes skin. Yet it feels dry. The scales, along with the webbed feet makes me believe it must have come from the ocean. _Better stere clear of that area._

I pick up the trident. It appears to be the same texture as the monster's skin. I look at the tip of the spear. It reflects off of the sunlight differently then the rest of the weapon. It appears to be coated with a dark purple liquid.

 _Poison_. I drop the trident. This time when the nausea hits, I can't keep it back. I throw up next to the deteriorating body. _Great. This is great._

I stumble away from the mess and rest against a tree. I drink half of my bottle of water, staying alert for any more mutts the gamemakers may throw my way.

I realize how I must look to sponsors. Weak, afraid. What would Ariella think? Ariella, who never backs down from a challenge. Who would encourage me to toughen up. The one who wants to see me again, alive, not in a wooden crate. I straighten myself up and turn back towards my supplies. I've done this once before, I know I can do it again. I can, and I will return home alive. My determination is so strong, I don't let an ounce of fear show when I return to my camp and notice the absence of the mutts.

* * *

Hickory Lockherst, District Seven

It was a year ago when I mentored her brother. A year ago when I consoled her after she came out victorious. I helped her recover from the trauma she experienced. And just like that, she's dead.

I never thought her death would hit me so hard, but I never banked on watching her die. Even though I didn't land the final blow, I feel just as guilty as if I had. Maybe I was hoping I wouldn't have to see it happen. I wouldn't have to watch the life drain from her body. All that would happen is her face would project in the sky.

What would Acacia think? Or Oakley? They wouldn't blame me, I'm not my allies. Their choices don't define me.

As we walk through the forest, it's hard not to notice the tension rising between Victor and Prince. I noticed it right from the start, Victor had a distinct disdain of every move Prince made. But as the alliance has dwindled town, as Prince gets more and more kills, you could cut the tension with a knife. I expect them to kill one another at any point, I'm frankly surprised it hasn't happened already. It's like a game of chess, each player is waiting for the other to make one wrong move. It's only a matter of time before that happens.

"Hey, let's rest here." I suggest. Prince seems adamant on ignoring me, and doesn't slow down.

"Hey. We need a rest." Victor spits out. Prince slows his pace, yet keeps his head focused on the path ahead.

"You two rest then. Catch up when you're done." He pushes through the branches until he's out of sight. I look over at Victor, who isn't even trying to hide his disgust.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too." I say. He looks at me with a stone cold expression.

"You don't even know the half of it." Victor sits down, still raging. I sit across from him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. Throughout my time with this alliance, they all still feel like strangers to me.

"Why do you care?" He snaps at me. I hold my hands up in defense.

"Damn, forget I said anything." I lean back against a tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his disgust. Disgust with Prince, disgust with himself. I know that look anywhere. I'm disgusted with myself, as well.

"You remember the 60th Hunger Games?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not especially, I was too busy with my one-year-old at the time." He nods.

"Well, that was the year I won. I had been trained for it. My parents had high hopes for me when I was born. Best of my class, best Two had ever seen. I went in, and I killed. I killed so many people. I think it was a record, at the time. I was so proud of myself. Then…I came out of the arena. Everything was different." He pauses. He looks away from me. Then, he speaks back up.

"The president wanted to sell my body to the highest bidders. I refused. Told him I wanted to focus on training the new generation of Careers. He didn't like that. He punished me. He took my family away from me." His face turns red with hate and sadness.

"Jesus, Victor. I'm sorry-" I get cut off.

"That's when I realized the depth of the Capitol's control over me, over everyone in the damn districts. The faces of those I killed began haunting me. I remember their names, their faces. They haunt me. They make me hate myself." He lets out a long breath.

"That's why I hate Prince. He reminds me of myself, my stupid eighteen year old self. I hate his eagerness to kill. I hate that he encourages the Capitol to continue this monstrous event. I hate that he doesn't see what's wrong with the world. His only focus is winning. As was mine, once." He closes his eyes, letting his body relax.

I try to say something, to say anything to make him feel better. But I don't even know where to start. I only know how to end it.

"We'll make sure he won't be the one to come out victorious" I ensure him. He looks over at me, a new hope glowing off his face.

"Thank you." I nod. I know we can do it, too. All it will take is patience.

* * *

Ralon Hanger, District Nine

I haven't slept a wink since Brighton left. Two cannons have fired since then, and every minute that passes is another minute I'm convinced she's gone. It's a better alternative than abandoning me, which isn't like her. I entertained the idea that she got lost, but that's also not like her. She grew up in Seven, surrounded by trees. She would know her way around this arena, she'd know how to get back to me.

What are my options, then? I could stay here and wait it out. I have half a bottle of water, yet no food. I'd have, what, three days before succumbing to dehydration? Not the most desirable option.

I could go out and hunt, but without clear sight or a weapon, it's about as desirable as staying here and starving to death. Maybe I could find those tributes we ran into yesterday, what were their names? I think the boy was Ellis. I shake my head. What are the odds they'd ally with me, compared to killing me on the spot? I don't know anything about them, which means they have no obligation to allying with me.

To be quite frank, what I'm really hoping for Brighton to come back through that door. The two cannons that fired belong to someone else entirely, and not Brighton. There are so many tributes remaining, the odds are good for her, right? I shake my head, angry at myself. Angry that I let her go by herself. Angry I won't ever know the truth. I should have been smarter than that.

I wonder who else remains. If Brighton is really gone, that means the other cannon most likely belonged to her attacker. They did fire back to back. I struggle to remember who is left. A couple careers, the pair we ran into yesterday, another small group. She could have run into any of them. Maybe she ran into the Careers. Any other group she would have evaded. I don't think any other group would have pursued a chase, except the Careers. I shake my head in sadness and disappointment. I'm stupid for allowing this to happen.

It's funny how life works. An alliance of three, and I'm the last one remaining. Both Brighton and Ceres were capable, arguably more capable than me. Another human being gone, another family member lost, and the Capitol doesn't even care. Throughout my life, I've generally ignored thoughts about the Capitol, about life in general. It doesn't change how things are. Yet, now, I can't ignore it. I can't ignore the fact that the Capitol has done this year after year, and will continue to do it year after year. Twenty three dead, one left to suffer the consequences. All a piece of their Games.

I decide the best, and only, option is for me to go out hunting. Anything is better than sitting around, doing nothing. I can't let my thoughts consume me like this anymore. I adjust myself on the bed, allowing myself to get comfortable. When the anthem plays, I'll go. At least the darkness will help hide me from any threats.

Maybe I'll find Brighton out there, alive. Maybe I'll be the one to rescue her. Just maybe.

* * *

Atila Fairgrove, District Six

The three of us sit on the beach, enjoying the crab Rienne was able to catch for us earlier. I can't remember the last time I ate seafood. I tell them.

Reuben laughs. "I do. It was a few years ago, right before a Games began. One of the victors from Four, I can't remember who, told me to request a specific dish to serve at dinner. I did, but it turns out the chef didn't cook the shrimp properly. We all got food poisoning." I shake my head in disgust. Rienne lets out a low chuckle.

"I remember that. I told my tributes not to eat it. 'Don't trust anyone from a Career district' I told her. She didn't listen to me." Reuben shares the laugh.

"Kids. What are we going to do with them." This statement sends a shiver down my spine. _Kira._ My baby girl. I hope Axle is holding up his promise. I hope she isn't scared without me.

Rienne drops her food in the sand and storms off down into the water. I look towards Reuben.

"Is she okay?" I ask him softly. He nods.

"Yeah, she's just overwhelmed right now. Losing Scy, Aster, being here. It's affecting her more than she's letting on." He watches her maneuver through the water.

"I didn't think she cared that much about them." I state, it coming off harsher than I intended. Reuben doesn't look over at me.

"Her and Scy have a long history together. Things happened between them that Rienne refuses to acknowledge. It's mostly rumors, but, I dunno. She doesn't like to talk about it." He says. I tilt my head.

"What do you mean?" He's quiet for a moment. Then, he turns to look at me.

"Rienne doesn't talk about it. But…I think her and Scy used to….be together. Romantically. Now, I don't know this for sure. But, I think she gave birth to his child. A child he never knew he had, a child that she doesn't acknowledge. I think…purely speculation, I think seeing Scy with Aster made her realize what they missed out on. The family she could have had." His voice drifts to silence. He shakes his head.

"But, it's all rumors. Don't repeat that to her." He looks over at me, expecting a response. But I'm already lost in thought.

Just like me, she got pregnant by someone she never expected to. She suffered embarrassment, lost friends, locked herself in her own world.

Maybe us victors aren't as different as we've come to believe. Maybe, maybe we've all suffered similar things, yet we don't want to admit it.

Maybe we could have worked together to overcome some of our suffering. Maybe that's why the President threw most of us into an arena to stop that from happening. To keep us isolated from each other. To make us distrust each other.

I shake my head. I can't let suspicions distract me from my goal.

Returning home to Kira.

* * *

I know not a lot happened, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I enjoy developing these characters, I feel like I've neglected it a bit. But I hoped you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

I also posted the tribute list for the 50th Hunger Games on my profile, if you submitted a character make sure to check out the list! I'm excited to start working on that story.


	28. Day Seven: Decisions

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

It didn't take long for me to realize the mutt had poisoned Kira. The discolored skin, the pain she had when I touched it, how weak she is, clear signs of an infection. What took me by surprise was how quickly it spread.

I sit by her side as she leans propped against the wall that keeps us in this section. At the back of my mind, I wonder why they haven't moved us. I fear they're planning something worse than a mutt attack. I try to keep those thoughts at the back of my mind. I need to stay focused on Kira and keeping her alive.

I apply a herbal remedy I concocted using plants from the forest. It'll slow the poison slightly, maybe even pull some out. But the only thing that will cure her is capitol medicine. Medicine that may be too expensive this late in the Games.

"Ellis…" Kira whimpers quietly.

"Yes?" I reapply the bandage to her leg.

"Water?" She asks weakly. I slowly pour our freshly purified bottle of water into her opened mouth.

"Thank you." She says one I pull back. I drink some myself, trying to keep my emotions bottled up inside me. I won't lie, it's hard to see her like this. It's hard knowing there's not much else I can do. I can't stand the feeling of being useless. I can't stand the fact that we're here in the first place. Weren't we promised immunity? Safety from coming back into the arena? Shackled to mentoring kids year after year, until we lose our minds?

"Remember...remember when Logan was born." She smiles. I nod.

"Like it was yesterday." I take her hand in mine.

"You were a mess." She smiles and I chuckle.

"You're not wrong. But, so were you." I remind her.

"I love that little man." Her smile fades away. "Ellis…I….I'm not going to make it." I see the tears forming under her eyes. I squeeze her hand tighter.

"Hey, don't say that. You're strong, you'll make it." I feel a lump in my throat. Her breathing has slowed.

"Kira, stay with me. Please, stay with me." I can no longer contain it. My eyes start watering. She puts her other hand on mine.

"I love you, Ellis. You will always be a part of my family." She closes her eyes.

"Kira, stay awake! Don't do this to me." I feel myself hyperventilating. I hold her head in my hand, desperate to keep her with me.

 _BOOM._ The cannon firing breaks me. Her hands fall to her side. That's when I begin sobbing, unable to control myself. I swear. I swear at myself, I swear at the Gamemakers, I swear at the Capitol. She was too young. I could have done more. I could have, and I didn't. I couldn't.

I pull away from her body, trying to stop the tears. I lean against a tree, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming.

I know this isn't what she would want. She would want me to stay strong. She would want me to hold my head up high and win for her. I know this, yet it doesn't make it any easier. I hear the faint hum of the hovercraft coming in my direction.

I kneel towards her one last time. I take off my chain necklace, the one I haven't taken off since reaping day. I place it around her neck.

"I'll win, for us both. You can count on me." I gather the supplies and step away from her, watching as the hovercraft slowly lowers to take her body away from the arena.

 _At least she doesn't have to suffer anymore. She's with Brighton again_. I keep those thoughts in my head as I move through the forest, desperate for a distraction.

* * *

Prince Holliday, District One

I stand, leaning against a tree. Victor lies asleep on the ground and Hickory sits next to him, staring off into the distance. I'm anxious to continue the hunt, the cannon from earlier only ignited my thirst for blood.

I watch Hickory out of the corner of my eye. I know what they're plotting, I'm no idiot. They want to kill me, take out their biggest competitor before turning on each other. Frankly, I would have taken them out a long time ago had there been less tributes scattered around the arena. The cannon firing this morning brings the total down to nine. Maybe it's time to bring that number down even more.

Who would that leave? I know Reuben and Rienne are still alive. They have one more ally, yet her name escapes me. There's the male from Three and the pair from Ten. I get frustrated that I can't seem to remember the rest. I wonder who the cannon belonged to. No matter. A death is a death.

I look at my sword that rests in my belt. I could kill Hickory first, then kill Victor before he realizes what's happening. They don't deserve quick or painless deaths, yet I'd be stupid to draw it out. Maybe I could incapacitate Victor after Hickory is dead and have a little fun.

That's when he gives me the chance. He turns his back to me, rummaging through the last of our supplies. I wrap my fingers around the handle of my sword, getting excited for the kill. They make it too easy.

I'm about to strike when the Capitol anthem blares through the trees. I put the sword back as Hickory stands.

"Good morning, tributes." The voice of Cardea Mars echos around us. "It would be my honor to invite every last one of you to our feast. Thanks to our generous President, we will be able to present extremely valuable items, unlike any previous feast. It will be held tomorrow at sunrise directly on the beach. I look forward to seeing you all present." With that, her voice fades away. I look over at Hickory, and the now awaken Victor.

"Let's get over there." I say, watching as Hickory packs up our remaining supplies. Extremely valuable items? I can only imagine what that could consist of. Deadly weapons? Endless supply of food? Unlimited water source? It'd be impossible to guess with the Capitol.

Twenty-four hours until we get to find out. And I have about that long to figure out how to take out my remaining alliance. Maybe during the feast. Maybe directly after. I'm not sure. I'll know when the time is right, this I do know.

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

I reset my snare traps, disappointed they remain empty after all this time. My stomach grumbles so loudly I worry another tribute may hear it.

I finished off the last of my food last night yet I crave more. I have not been intaking enough calories compared to how many I've been burning off running around this arena and it's starting to take a toll on me.

I look around at the walls that keep us locked in. I've wondered why the Gamemakers have kept us locked in this section for so long. I was sure they'd open a new area after the mutt attack yesterday, yet it's been silent. I try to think of all the possibilities, but my stomach keeps distracting me.

That's when I remember the announcement from this morning, a feast. A feast with extremely valuable items. I could only speculate what that means. Regardless, it'll have food and water, two things I'm desperate for. But I know better than to attend. The strongest Careers remain, I have no chance against them in hand to hand combat. I could set a trap around the area, but it might be better just to play it safe and stay where I'm camped.

I try not to make decisions when I'm tired, hungry, or thirsty as they end up being bad ones. Back at home, one bad decision may ruin your evening, or even a day. But here, one bad decision can ruin everything. One wrong move and I'll be sent home in a coffin. That's no way for my children to remember me as, just a corpse. No, that would be cruel. Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for them.

I don't see the sponsor gift until it's right in front of me. Excitement and fear rush through me simultaneously. I'm too careless right now. Way too careless. _You're better than this, Tobias._

I carefully unravel the parachute, opening up the metal capsule. My mouth waters at the scent. Jerky, fruit, water. Wrapped together with a piece of paper.

I rip open the bag of jerky, constantly reminding myself to take it slow. As I chew, I read the note.

 _I noticed you needed a snack. Stay strong, for me, for Cassie, for Colette, and for Cullen.-Ariella._

I smile at the note, my stomach settling from the jerky. I'm about to look up towards the sky to thank her when I see something I hadn't noticed before. A small photograph stares at me distorted behind the water bottle. I take it out and my heart drops to my stomach. My wife sits in our bed, our two daughters by her side, and a baby in her arms.

The tears fall before I can even register my emotions. My son. I'm looking at my son. All the anger I feel for missing his birth is relieved as I admire him, as I admire my wife.

I look up, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'll see you soon, baby. Tell Cullen daddy loves him." I close my eyes and picture the look on Ariella's face in this moment. Pure joy.

I am more than ever determined to make it home alive. Not for me, not for my district, but for my family.

* * *

Reuben Spoole, District Eight

"It's a bad idea." I tell Atila. She shakes her head.

"We need supplies. You'll die without medicine, and we'll all die without water." She tells me. Rienne shakes her head.

"We'll die if we go." She tells Atila.

"We'll die if we don't. We're out of water, and we only have a few apples left. It could give us the edge we need to kill the last of the Careers." Atila adamantly states. I stretch my injured leg out. Even though it's healed a decent amount since I got it, it still hurts to move around. I couldn't outrun anyone or anything that came my way, we can all see it. I hate that I'm a burden, I hate that I can't do more for this alliance.

I open my mouth to speak, but the anthem cuts me off. I look towards the sky and see Kira's face projecting. She fades away with the anthem. One more dead, eight remaining until a winner is declared.

"Her death means we're the last alliance left besides the Careers." Atila states.

"And?" Rienne shoots back.

"No one but the Careers would fuck with us." Atila's tone sets me back a notch. I knew she hated the Careers, but I never knew how deep the hatred was rooted. By Rienne's lack of response, I know she feels the same. She looks over at me.

"I…I don't know." I say unsurely. Atila squats down to me.

"This is our chance to simultaneously weaken the Careers and strengthen ourselves. We have what it takes to win. We all deserve the win. But we won't get there hiding out in the woods." I try to think of something to fire back with, but I'm either too tired or too weak to think of anything. Rienne stares out into the distance, quiet.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I let out a sigh. "But…if we can take out Prince…"

"We're set up to win." Atila finishes my words.

"Yeah. Set up to win. Okay." I nod my head. "We better get rest, then. Before I regret this." I see a half-hearted smile form on Atila's face. I get comfortable on the ground and Atila does the same. Rienne stays where she is with a weapon in hand.

My mind is too foggy to truly comprehend anything at the moment, but there's one thing I do know. The Capitol is in for a show.

* * *

*peaks around corner* hey guys :D I know it's been a minute, but here's another chapter! I did not abandon this story, not when the fun is about to start :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was very emotional to write.

10th: Kira Heart, killed by mutt-Oh Kira, that death was so hard to write. I wanted Kira to make it a lot farther, I actually had another death planned this chapter, but I changed it while writing it. She had a good heart, too good for the arena. You'll be missed, rest in peace Kira.

Typically there are family interviews done at the final 8, but I wanted to ask y'all, should I do the family interviews next chapter and have it be the final 9, or should I wait until after the feast where it'll be more like the final 5? Let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to review!


	29. Family Interviews

Dazzle Holliday, sister of Prince Holliday, District One

A face stares back at me in the mirror, a face belonging to myself. Yet recently, it hasn't felt the same. A crew of who knows how many capitol citizens are on their way to my house to interrogate me about my brother, just like they did all those years ago. I've always recognized Prince's…unique views on life. I understand how stubborn he can be better than anyone. Yet I'm no idiot. I know what everyone thinks of him. Hell, our own parents think the same.

I hear the front door open and I can only pray it's my parents as opposed to anyone else. The soft voice of my mother echos through the hallways.

"Dazzle?" She says. I close my eyes, blocking myself from the person that stares back at me.

"Coming." I respond. I remove myself from my bedroom and join my parents in the living room. They stand awkwardly in the kitchen, remaining silent as I enter. I never thought my own parents could feel like strangers in my own home.

I hear the rumbling of cars outside, indicating the cameras are here.

"You ready?" I ask my parents. They don't answer.

Within minutes, a team has set up lights and cameras in my living room. My parents sit on the couch and I stand behind them. Janus Sphinx sits in a chair in front of us. He smiles at us.

"Are we ready?" I nod.

"Rolling." A crew member says. I feel my body tense up.

"Congratulations to the Holliday family, Prince has made it to the final nine!" Janus pauses for a reply, but none of us give him one. He clears his throat.

"Out of all the tributes remaining, Prince is certainly the most…controversial. How do you feel about some of the choices he's made?" More silence. I feel the tension in my body.

"Prince is doing what he thinks is right." I say a little too quickly. "Everything he does is to return home." I feel heat in my face. Did I say the right thing?

"And he certainly is a strong contender to return home. What do you think his biggest obstacle will be?" I look down at my parents. My dad speaks next.

"One of his alliance members…I would say. Other Careers are always a threat." He says unsurely. "Prince has won this once before, he has what it takes to do it again."

Janus nods in agreement. He turns back to his producer. "We good?" The producer reviews the footage. Then, he nods.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Holliday. We know Prince will make you proud." The crew wraps up all of their equipment, leaving the three of us in silence.

* * *

Steven Gain, mentor of Victor Nolan, District Two

I stand in the training center at the Capitol, waiting for the crew to finish setting up. Once they realized Victor had no living family nor friends willing to be interviewed, I was chosen to do the interview in their place. As someone who has no interest in being broadcasted to the entire nation, it's safe to say I was not pleased with the "request". Yet I know better than to defy the Capitol.

I've been paying close attention to Victor's actions both before the Games started and throughout. He is a changed man from when he won, this I remember. We won back to back years, me before him. We grew up training in the same academy. The Victor I knew back then is a different one that I see on that screen. He used to be like his ally, Prince. Brutal, talented, and a true killer. But the Capitol broke him. He refused to cooperate with the President. The President doesn't take no for an answer.

"You ready?" Janus asks me. I nod. I relax as the red lights on the cameras ignite.

"Rolling." I put on a half-assed smile and look at Janus.

"Thank you for joining us today Steven. How has your time at the Capitol been?" I raise my chin.

"It's been well, thank you. I never expected to be mentoring again, but here I am." I shrug.

"Here you are. You've mentored Victor before, yes?" I nod.

"The year after I won. It was an honor." Janus laughs.

"I bet it was, he's a spectacular contestant. Since you've gotten to know him so well, tell me, what major differences have you noticed this time around?" I am silent for a moment as I compose my thoughts.

"He's still the same man inside, hard working and determined to do what needs to be done. I'm very proud of the man he's become." Janus raises his eyebrow, my answer must not have satisfied him, yet he moves on.

"What do you make of the tension between the Careers? How do you presume that will play out in the coming days?" I shrug.

"They're all strong and capable. I know whatever they do, it'll be a show." Another eyebrow raise. The producer whispers something in Janus's ear that I can't make out. He nods before turning back to face me.

"Well, that is unfortunately all the time we have. Thank you for joining us, Steven."

"My pleasure." I respond, relieved it's over for me.

* * *

Ariella Winston, wife of Tobias Winston, District Three

I lay in my bed, Cullen fast asleep in my arms. I hear the pitter-patter of feet outside my door, followed by it opening.

"They're here." Little Cassie pokes her head in my room. I nod.

"Let them in." I ask her. She nods, running down the stairs. I hear the front door open and voices echoing throughout our house. Cullen begins to stir. I rock him.

"Shhh, baby boy. It will be over soon." I tell him, but in reality I'm reminding myself. I just gave birth, I'm constantly on edge watching Tobias in the arena, and they want to come interview me? It's ridiculous, if you ask me. But I know anything I do directly affects Toby, so I'll cooperate. I'll give them the interview they want.

Janus is the first to enter. He politely greets me before cooing over Cullen. We have a nice chat as the crew gets set up. I wonder if he's this nice to everyone he interviews, or if he just has baby fever. By the goofy faces he makes towards Cullen, I can only assume the latter.

"We're ready, boss." Someone says. Cassie brings a chair in from the other room.

"Thank you." Janus smiles at Cassie before she joins me on the bed. I call Colette, who comes rushing in. My two daughters sit next to me as they begin to countdown.

"Today we're here with the lovely Winston family. First off, congratulations on your newborn. I hope everything went well." I nod.

"Thank you, everything has been great. He's a good kid." I respond.

"How has it been watching Toby throughout the Games? How have you felt about some of the choices he's made?" I shrug.

"He's simply surviving, nothing more. He's strong, he's smart, and he's focused. I couldn't ask any more of him." I let myself smile, even if I don't mean it.

"And what do you think his chances of returning home are? Compared to everyone else?"

"He has as good of a chance as anyone else, if not better. He's one of the smart few who's not attending the feast. That's bound to take out a lot of the competition."

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to Toby?"

"We love you daddy, we miss you." Cassie says. Colette nods.

"Miss you!" She reaches her toddler arms out, as if she were to hug the camera. Janus looks at me. I shake my head.

"I said all I needed to in my sponsor gift. He got the message." I smirk. Janus nods at the crew.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Winston. It was an honor to get to meet you and your children."

"Thank you." The girls wave goodbye as the crew begins packing up, not quickly enough.

* * *

Axle Fairgrove, brother of Atila Fairgrove, District Six

I sit in my one bedroom home, tucked away in Six. I like this way better. It's quiet out here, rarely any commotion. Today is different, however. I could hear the cars driving up a half a mile out. My body tensed up when I first heard it, but I've managed to calm myself down.

 _It'll be a quick interview, just like last time._ I falsely tell myself. Last time, I had my father to support me. Last time, I wasn't responsible to care for a child.

I wanted to be angry at my father for refusing to be interviewed. I want to be, but I can't. I understand his feelings, even if they're not justified. Atila is still, and forever will be, his only daughter.

There's a knock at the door and little Kira runs over to it. She reaches her arm up, yet it way too short. I walk over, lift her up, and let her open the door. Janus Sphinx stands in the doorway surrounded by an army of colorful Capitolites.

"What a marvelous little house you have!" Kira laughs.

"Thank you!" She mutters out in her cute little voice.

"Oh, what a sweetheart." Janus says. "May we come in?" I open the door wider, allowing all the strangers into my home. They get set up and I take a seat back on my couch. I set Kira to my side, yet she quickly wiggles off the couch and runs off into the bedroom.

"Rolling." I hold my hands together as Janus begins his interview.

"Thank you for joining us today Axle. You're Atila's brother, correct?" I nod.

"Wonderful. Tell us, how has this whole experience made you feel? Has Atila done anything that's surprised you?" I keep my body still as I answer.

"She's tough, she's shown me how tough she really is. I admire her." Kira runs back into the room and holds her arms out to me. I lift her.

"And this must be Atila's daughter, correct?" I nod.

"It must have been tough for her, getting pregnant so quickly after her last win?" He wants drama. I shake my head.

"What happened happened, no point in talking about it." I say, maybe a little too quickly. I know there's no point in correcting him with the truth, the Captiol will just cut it out and may even punish us for it. So I just refuse to talk about it.

"Kira, is it?" He asks. I nod. "Kira, do you have anything you'd like to say to mommy?" She perks up at "mommy".

"I miss mommy." Kira says in a tone that will break anyone's heart.

"Mommy will be home soon." Janus says to Kira, who I set down on the ground.

"Thank you for your time, Axle. We wish only the best for Atila." I nod, yet stay silent as they pack up.

* * *

Oakley Lockeherst, daughter of Hickory Lockeherst, District Seven

I just finish straightening out my dress when I hear a knock at my bedroom door. The sound makes me jump, even though there's nothing that is threatening my safety in my own home. I haven't been calm since dad got reaped. Every second that passes is another second he could die…it's hard for a sixteen year old to get over that.

"Oakley? Are you ready? They're ready." My mother says softly on the other side of the door. It hasn't just been me who has felt like this, I know my mother has suffered as well. Maybe even more than I have.

"Yes." I respond, moving towards the door to open it. She stands in front of me, her hair up in a beautiful bun, dressed in a beautiful white dress. I pull her into a hug.

"We can do this." I whisper to her. She squeezes me tight.

"Oh Oakley, I hope you're right." She pulls back from me with a weak smile on her face. I take her hand and we move downstairs, into the living room where the crew is set up and ready. We take a seat next to each other on our couch.

"Congratulations to you both on Hickory's success throughout this fight. He has certainly kept this year interesting, wouldn't you agree?" I shake my head.

"He's just trying to survive." I say flatly. My mother nudges me. I exhale. "My dad is tough. He's doing anything he has to so he can see us again."

"How do you feel about his decision to join the Careers?" My mom takes this one.

"It's not something I predicted him doing, but it's worked out for him in the long run. Whatever decisions he makes, I'll stand by them until he returns home." She gets choked up at the end.

"How do you think he's coping with the loss of his allies? And the loss of his district partner?" I look at my mom, who turns her head to her right to look out the window.

"I don't think it's easy to watch anyone die, let alone people you've known for years. I don't know how he's doing, but he's coping. That's all you can really say for any of them out there." I say, hoping my answer is sufficient enough. Janus looks back towards his crew. They nod.

"Well, we hope the best for Hickory. Thank you for your time this afternoon." I nod. My mom doesn't acknowledge them as they pack up and leave our home. I release the tension that has built up in my body, my muscles relax.

 _Please come home soon, dad._

* * *

Aelia Spoole, wife of Reuben Spoole, District Eight

It's hard enough to get children to cooperate on a normal day, but doing it alone, when we're all stressed out, is even more challenging. Jack doesn't want to sit down and Carameuse complains about her hunger. I keep my spirits high, though. If I didn't, I'd check out and leave my children parentless.

"Whoever cooperates the most will get a sweet once Janus leaves, okay?" I say to my four children.

"I want a sweet!" Elisabeth exclaims. I hold my finger to my lips.

"Cooperation, please. Then, you'll get your sweets." Ben claps his hands together.

"Stay seated, for mommy." I tell them as I move towards my front door to let everyone in.

"You look beautiful Aelia." I smile as Janus and I hug.

"Thank you. I look better than I feel, that's for sure." I let myself laugh so Janus doesn't take me too seriously. "Please, come in." I guide him towards the living room where my children sit in the same position I left them in to my disbelief.

"This is Elisabeth" I point to my oldest, "Ben, Jack, and Carameuse." They all politely wave.

"It's so lovely to meet you all." Janus says before turning to his crew and giving instructions. I take a seat in the middle of the children, eager for this all to be over. I've been trying to watch the Games as often, for as long as possible. Yet it's challenging with children. I refuse to allow them to watch the Games. I worry the second I let them, they'll see something they can never unsee. I refuse to watch that happen to my babies.

"Rolling." The lights turn on and I find myself blinded for a few seconds.

"It's so lovely to meet all of you, and thank you for joining us today. How has this experience been for you?" I'm not sure what he expects from us. _It's been great, Janus. I love knowing my husband could die at any second._

"It's been hard, but we're coping." I look at my kids.

"We miss daddy, when is he coming home?" Elisabeth asks.

"As soon as the Hunger Games end, one victor will return. If Reuben wins, it'll be him that returns." Janus answers carefully.

"I want to see him now. Can we visit?" Jack asks.

"I wish I could take you to him. Unfortunately, no one is permitted in or out of the Games." Jack lowers his head with sadness.

"I wish he didn't go." Carameuse says sadly.

"Oh honey, I know he misses you as much as you miss him, even more. I know he thinks about all four of you every day." Janus tells my children. I'm not sure if they believe him.

One of the crew taps Janus on the shoulder.

"Well, we're about out of time. Thank you so much for joining us, Mrs. Spoole. It was so lovely to meet you and your children."

"Likewise. Safe travels." I tell him.

* * *

Aria Hanger, sister of Ralon Hanger, District Nine

I never expected to be interviewed by the Captiol again. Once the hype of Ralon winning died down, they left us alone. But they just had to bring us all back into this again, didn't they?

Frankly, I shouldn't even be here right now. Our father refused to be interviewed, and our sister refuses to leave her house. I'd do the same if Rachel didn't beg me to. I couldn't say no to Rachel.

So now I sit next to her and Carly who have probably been crying for days. I can't help but feel bad for them, knowing how low his chance of winning is. I guess it's fortunate for me Ralon and I fell out of contact years ago. I can't imagine what his wife and daughter are going through.

"Ready?" Janus asks us. I nod. The camera turns on. We're live.

"Thank you for joining us this evening. May I have you introduce yourself to the audience?" I try not to laugh at the ridiculous request.

"My name is Aria Hanger, I'm Ralon's sister. This is Rachel, his wife. And Carly, his daughter." Rachel smiles at the camera. Carly hides behind her mother's arm.

"It's so lovely to meet you all. How has it been, watching Ralon fight in the arena? He's certainly surprised everyone with his longevity."

"Yeah, well, Ralon isn't one to give up easily. He'll fight till his last breath." I answer. I look over at Rachel.

"He had good allies to help him out as well. He's strong, I know he can do it…" Her voice quiets out on her last words, as if she's not truly convinced herself that's true.

"I miss him." Carly says.

"I know he misses you too, sweetie. I know he thinks about you every day." Carly hides her face in her mom.

"If you could give Ralon any advice, what would you tell him?" Janus asks me.

"I'd tell him not to give up. Just, keep fighting." I say. I look over at Rachel.

"I'd tell him I miss him. I miss him more than he knows."

"Why can't he just leave the arena now? He doesn't need to be there any more. He needs to be home with his family." Carly says. I have to keep myself from laughing out loud. One of the crew taps Janus on the shoulder.

"I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you for your time, ladies. It was nice talking to you." I turn towards Carly and squeeze her hand.

I hope, whatever happens, Carly doesn't have to see her father die on television.

* * *

Meadow Winslet, wife of Ellis Winslet, District Ten

Words can't describe the pain I feel for Ellis. Watching him sit with Kira as she died, it wasn't something he should ever go through. He has suffered enough, and she didn't deserve it.

I look in the mirror. My eyes are still puffy from crying. I hear a knock at my door. I guess I won't have time to hide it.

I open the door and fake a smile as the crew enters my home. I ask them to try to keep it down, as Logan just went down for his nap. They look at me strangely, but oblige to the best of their ability. I look over at the television one last time. Reuben, Rienne, and Atila make their way towards the beach. I keep it on as long as possible, hoping to see Ellis one last time before I have to turn it off. Unfortunately, the camera stays on the alliance as Janus let's me know they're ready for me.

I take a seat on my couch. A few of the crew come over and apply makeup on me.

"Thank you." I tell them as they cover up the redness under my eyes.

"Of course, beautiful." One of the ladies says. They finish up and Janus takes a seat in front of me.

"We good?" He asks his crew.

"We're good. Rolling."

"Thank you for joining us, Meadow. It's certainly been quite the games for District Ten, wouldn't you say?" I tightly grip my dress, fearing I'll burst into tears once more.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. They're both strong…Ellis is strong. He'll stay alive. He'll come home to me." I know that's not true. I know the chances of him returning are as good as anyone else's. But I have to tell myself that. It's the only thing keeping me sane.

"Yes, Ellis and Kira were certainly a force to be reckoned with. How do you think Ellis is coping with the loss of his ally?" Don't cry, please don't cry.

I swallow. "Um, I…I know he's having a rough time. Kira was like a sister to him. I know he wanted to see her come home alive. But…I know he's going to win for her. He has to win for her." Janus turns towards his crew as the beginnings of tears form in my eyes.

"We good?" The crew nods. Janus turns back towards me and takes my hand.

"Thank you for joining us, Meadow. I know Ellis will do anything he can to come home to you." I manage a smile.

"Thank you, Janus. I hope you're right."

* * *

Muel Calderon, brother of Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

I stand in Rienne's kitchen, watching as the crew scrambles to get set up. They must be uncomfortable, being so far away from the Capitol for so long. One wrong move and they're stuck here in Eleven. Imagine that.

"Are you ready?" Janus asks me. I nod my head.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He ignores me as he awkwardly stands in front of me with a microphone. I guess he's not used to someone like me.

"Rienne has impressed us all with her abilities throughout her time in the arena. How has it been, watching her with her alliance?" I shrug.

"Rienne does whatever she wants, so, that's what she's done throughout the arena. I don't know what else you want me to say." Janus lets out a sigh.

"She's certainly shown how capable she is. She's had a lot of drama this time around, along with a couple of rumors floating about." He lingers on the word rumors, as if to get a reaction out of me. It didn't work. "Would you like to comment on those?" I shake my head.

"I don't see the point. She'll probably be dead soon, why does it matter?" Janus tenses up.

"Oh, well everything involving our Victors matters to us. They hold a special place in our hearts." Janus turns towards his producer, as if he's asking if the interview can end yet. The producer shakes his head no.

"Do you have any fun stories of Rienne the viewers would like to hear? Maybe something interesting from her childhood?" I keep my snarky comments held back. I need to give them something to work with.

"Um, she used to get in fights with older kids at school. Except, she'd always win. Didn't matter their age, gender, whatever. She'd win. She had a reputation as a fighter. I guess that's one thing that never changed."

"That's for certain. She's fought hard in that arena. I know you're proud of her for doing so well." I nod.

"Yeah. Proud." Janus turns back again. Except this time, the producer gives him the thumbs up.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Calderon. It's been an honor to get to know Rienne a little bit better."

The crew packs up before I can get another snarky remark in.

* * *

Sorry these are short, but I think they give a good view at how the family's of these tributes are feeling. Let me know what you think in the reviews! The feast is next, which'll be an exciting chapter for sure.


	30. Day Eight: A Feast

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

Atila and I lay in the foliage close to the beach. From our vantage point, we can see anyone entering the beach. Reuben stands a bit behind us, prepared to protect us if anyone attempts to sneak up behind us.

The sun slowly rises over the ocean. The beautiful colors, the silence, you could almost forget you're in a murderous arena.

A loud rumble breaks the silence. I watch as a hovercraft descends to the beach. It slowly lowers bags of supplies into the sand. Just when I think it's finished, it brings down a couple more bags. Finally, the hovercraft raises into the air and disappears back to where it came from. I look at all the supplies in the center. I count about eighteen bags in total, six large bags, six medium sized bags, and six small bags. I look over at Atila, but her eyes are focused on the supplies.

A rustling to my left almost catches me off guard. I raise my sword to block the swing from my attacker, who I quickly identify as Prince. His strength forces me to the ground, but I am able to hold him off.

I hear footsteps crunching through the leaves. Unfortunately, Prince does as well. He turns and kicks Reuben down just before he strikes. Atila pulls me up and Prince turns to face me again. Atila and I back out into the sandy opening.

"Watch out!" Reuben shouts. I duck as an axe swings over my head. Prince's ally, Hickory, stands behind us with an axe. It doesn't take me long to notice the bags in the center appear disturbed. How did he get there without us noticing?

Hickory turns to swing towards Atila. I take the opportunity to tackle him down. He keeps his grip on his axe as I straddle him. I go to stab him, yet he punches me in the nose. I scream in pain and lose my position on him. He pushes me to the ground. He goes to raise his axe, yet stops. He winces in pain. I see Atila standing near the bags with a few throwing knives in her hand. She managed to hit him in the arm. Not a life threatening injury, but certainly one that will slow him down.

He turns to face Atila and I take the opportunity to knee him in the stomach. I push him off of me and I stand up. A shout comes from the forest.

"The fuck are you waiting for?!" Prince barges through the foliage and stares me. He stares at me, eyes full of malicious intent. He raises his sword. Time appears to freeze in place.

I watch Prince scream. A spear has lodged itself in his stomach. He falls back. I sit up and manage to turn around. Victor Nolan stands directly across from Prince, standing in a position as if he had just thrown that spear.

"What the fuck?" Hickory mumbles to himself as he stares at Prince's slowly dying body. I stand and back away from Hickory, who seems more distracted by the impaled body than me or Atila, who has collected four bags from the cornucopia. She looks at me in the eyes, as if pleading for me to follow, before rushing off down the beach.

I turn to face Victor, who stays put. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He coughs out blood and falls to the ground. A severely bloodied Reuben is revealed as Victor's dead body collapses to the ground, knife in the back of his skull. I rush to Reuben, barely catching him as he collapses. The middle of his shirt is ripped and bloodied, as if he had been stabbed with a sword. He coughs.

"Run." His raspy voice tells me. I turn towards Hickory, axe raised, coming my way. I nod.

"Thank you." I say. I gently let go of Reuben before rushing in the direction Atila took off in. Hickory swings at me, but I'm quicker and I dodge it. As I run towards my final ally, I hear the confrontation behind me. As I get further away, the screams lessen. Three cannons cut off the rest.

I nearly tackle Atila, barely able to stop myself in time. I stop to catch my breath.

"Sorry." I mumble. She ignores me, setting the four bags she collected down. She kneels and begins rustling through them. Two large ones, one medium one, and one small one.

"Would have appreciated some help back there." I tell her. She doesn't look up.

"You handled yourself just fine." She says back.

"Reuben's dead." I tell her. This makes her pause. She looks up at me.

"Are you sure?" She asks me. I nod.

"Prince fucked him up. Hickory finished him off." I cross my arms.

"Hickory isn't dead?" She asks dumbfounded. I force myself to relax, irritated at her ignorance.

"No. He's alive. He's the last remaining Career." I look down at the supplies. "What did you get?"

She opens the first large bag. It's filled with half a dozen water bottles, a couple of knives, and matches. I take a water bottle out, unaware of the extent of my thirst.

The second large bag is filled with assorted foods. Apples, bread, jerky, you name it we have it. Good.

The medium bag contains a first aid kit. The small bag has more basic first aid equipment, but nothing incredible. We condense everything into the two large bags and leave the other two on the beach.

"Come on. We need to move." I tell her, expecting to hear rejection. However, she doesn't say anything. All that I hear are her footsteps following me from behind.

* * *

Hickory Lockeherst, District Seven

The pain in my shoulder is unbearable. The shock of losing my allies doesn't help. This morning, there were three of us. Now, it's just me.

I went through the bags at the cornucopia, staying on alert for any more visitors. However, a long enough time has passed for me to believe no one else will be attending. Doesn't matter to me. I think the Capitol has had enough action for now.

I collect the valuables from all the remaining bags and compile them into one large bag and one medium bag. Water, food, first aid, and capitol medicine.

 _I can use it on my wound._ I clench my jaw. This is going to suck.

I try to relax myself best I can as I reach my uninjured arm over my back. I wrap my fingers around the knife handle. In one swift motion, I manage to pull the knife out. I let out a groan of pain. I quickly clean the wound, which hurts just as much as pulling the knife out did. I apply the capitol medicine to the wound. It shocks me how quickly the pain is numbed.

I put a bandage over the wound and finish off by drinking a full bottle of water and a few apples.

 _Prince is dead._ My mind can't get over what Victor did. I knew they hated each other, everyone did. But taking him out during the feast? I guess if I were Victor I would have done the same. Prince wasn't expecting it. No one was expecting it.

I'm mad at myself for letting the girls go. I'm embarrassed to admit that I froze on the spot. The pain from the knife, the shock of watching my two allies die, I froze. I shouldn't have. I'm better than that. But I did.

They're down an alliance member, however. Frankly, I did Reuben a favor by putting him out of his misery. I think he knew it too. He had been in pain for too long. We've all been in pain for too long.

I collect my new supplies and my axe. Despite the new weapons from the feast, I feel most comfortable with my axe. It reminds me of home.

I stand with my items and search the forest for a direction to go. As I'm thinking, I hear a noise behind me. I turn, raising my weapon. The ocean waves crash on the sand, rising with each crash. I watch as three human-shaped figures form from the water. _What am I watching?_

Three blue water-humans stand across the beach from me. Blue spears form in their hands. One creature runs down the beach to my right, in the direction the women went, and another runs down the beach to my left. The center creature stares at me.

Then, he throws his spear at me. I drop my bags and dodge. The creature runs towards me. He dodges my first swing, but I manage to hit the side of his stomach on my second swing. He raises his foot up and kicks me back. The axe rips out of his side and he picks up his spear. He aims for my head, yet I roll out of the way. He keeps jabbing towards me, a few of them cut my clothes. I throw my axe at him, hitting his chest. He stumbles backwards, falling on his knees. I pick up a rogue knife and stab him in the head. He collapses, his form melting into mere water.

I pick up my axe and shake my head. What a weird fucking day.

* * *

Ralon Hanger, District Nine

 _Thirsty._

I can't focus on anything but this fact. Dehydration is in full effect right now. I lapse in and out of consciousness, desperate for a cold drink of water.

The crashing of the waves nearby don't help. The temptation to crawl out of the cabin and into the water is quite high. But I know better. I know better, right?

I hear footsteps getting louder and louder towards me. Wet, sandy footsteps. Maybe it's Brighton returning to me. Maybe she has a jug of water that she's itching to share with me. Maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe there's no one.

The door opens up. Could it be another illusion? I doubt it. Weak, defenseless, and blind, I don't make much of an effort to move.

"Brighton?" I ask with a hint of hope in my voice. The footsteps get closer. Then, they stop.

A long period of time passes. I just barely have enough time to convince myself I imagined the whole exchange when a sharp pain enters my chest. I let out a yelp and collapse.

 _At least I'm not thirsty anymore._ These are my last thoughts as I fade to sleep.

* * *

Atila Fairgrove, District Six

The anthem blares throughout the sky. The first face is Prince, followed by Victor. I let myself enjoy a brief moment of relief that two of my biggest competitions are eliminated from the Games. The moment ends when Reuben's face appears in the sky. I look over towards Rienne, who doesn't pay the sky any mind. I know she's mad at me. I know she doesn't think I did enough. How was I supposed to know the Careers would turn on each other? I saw three tributes surrounding Rienne, I assumed she was a goner. I assumed I would be on my own. That's why I made the choices I made. And I know she's pissed.

I see the final face form in the sky, the face of the boy from Nine. The anthem and his face fade away, leaving me in the quiet darkness that surrounds the arena.

I take out some food from our supplies. I look over towards Rienne, who is angled away from me.

"Hungry?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

With that, I slowly enjoy the assortment of berries and jerky that we collected today. With four dead today, that leaves five of us remaining. Rienne and myself, Hickory, and two more that slip my mind at the moment.

 _I could go home._ The thought dawns on me. I can see Kira again. I'll get to watch her grow up and have a life of her own. I look over at Rienne. Rienne, the woman that has never trusted me. The one who I've frankly never trusted. One of the four that have to die before I can see Kira again. Could she be contemplating the same thing? Could she be planning on betraying me before I get a chance to stand up for myself?

I grip my knife tighter than ever. Only one of us will make it out of this arena alive. And I intend it to be me.

* * *

I don't think this chapter is my best work, but it was a lot of fun to write. A lot of deaths occurred (are you happy ataharcot ;))

9th: Prince Holliday, killed by Victor Nolan-The villains are always the most fun to write, and Prince was no exception. He stirred up trouble from the beginning, and I loved writing him.

8th: Victor Nolan, killed by Reuben Spoole-Victor was also an incredibly fun character to write. He was complex and had a good heart.

7th: Reuben Spoole, killed by Hickory Lockeherst-Reuben had good intentions and an interesting backstory. I did consider him as victor at one point, but he faced too many injuries in the arena to continue on. He will be missed.

6th: Ralon Hanger, killed by a mutt: I absolutely loved Ralon. I loved his interactions with everyone. It was a challenge trying to write a blind character, but I hope I did him justice. Rest in peace, Ralon.

We're dwindling down! Only two more days left before a victor is announced. Don't forget to review!


	31. Day Nine: The Final Four

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

My eyes flutter open as the sun begins to rise. I roll over to get the light out of my eyes and blink a few times. _Where's Atila?_

I sit up and search around the area. No sign of her. I stand up with my weapon and look around. Most of the supplies are still here, but at least two of the bags from the feast have vanished along with her. I clench my teeth.

"Fuck!" I slam my knife into the tree to my side. The worst part is I'm angrier at myself than Atila. How could I be so stupid? I should have seen this coming. I know better.

A rumbling far out in the direction I'm facing brings me back to reality. I gather the remaining supplies, knowing full well she would have taken everything if she could have. I move slowly towards the direction of the rumble. It sounded like a wall was coming down, but I can't be too safe.

I move slowly and staying alert. I realize this is the first time in a while I've been alone in the arena. Last time I was in the arena I was in an alliance until the end. I had to watch my ally get murdered by the last remaining tribute, who I managed to kill. At least this time I won't have that distraction. This time, I can kill my former ally before she kills me.

I come across the wall that has been rescinded into the floor. Beyond the wall, all I can see is a large, open, grassy field. I look at the ground and it looks untouched. I must be the first to come this way.

I remove my shoes to leave less of a footprint as I move into the grassland. I immediately take note of the fact there's nowhere to hide. The area even appears smaller than the other sectors. I'd say the arena doesn't appear to be hiding any threats, but the Gamemakers can change that without any issues.

The way this sector is laid out, along with it's size, screams finale to me. This is where they want us to battle it out. This is where the victor will be announced.

I move towards the back of the sector and take a seat. I slip my shoes back on before eating a sandwich and some fruit.

Who's left? Atila and myself and Hickory. The boys from Three and Ten should be left as well. I try to remember all I can about everyone's strengths and, more importantly, their weaknesses. All of them have children. They'll all be fighting hard, that's a guarantee.

Hickory got injured at the feast, and the other two boys didn't show up. I can assume they're low on supplies, unless they have generous sponsors. The boy from Ten may still be mourning the loss of his district partner. He may be distracted during the final fight. One can hope.

The boy from Three has gone under my radar for some time. Tobias, I believe his name is. I wonder how a man like him has made it this far without an alliance. What's his secret, I wonder.

Well, no matter who it comes down to, I know one thing for sure. It's going to be a battle.

* * *

Atila Fairgrove, District Six

I abandoned Rienne.

Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have killed her. But I didn't. I just packed up and left. Maybe I hoped someone would do it for me. Or maybe I'd convinced myself I'd come back. But instead I just kept walking in a single direction, never looking back once.

The thing is, I couldn't justify it. I couldn't take advantage of her like that. It didn't feel right. I couldn't become the monster that I despise. It may not be logical, but I just couldn't.

I know if I were to run into her again, there would be no choice. I would kill her without hesitation, or she would kill me. No second thoughts or regrets.

I stand at the beach, watching the waves crash into the sand. I don't think I've ever seen a beach like this before. I didn't get to see them in District Four on my victory tour. I've seen lakes and ponds, but never anything as beautiful as this.

A movement to my left catches my attention. I duck when I see another tribute, trying to hide in the trees. I let myself peak to see who the threat is. Maybe it's someone I could kill without any issue.

The tribute moves closer in my direction. With each step they take, I feel a knot rising in my stomach. What I thought was a human has turned out to be more sinister than that. Shaped as a human, but a body made of water. What kind of sick creation is that?

I raise my weapon and stand my ground as the mutt runs towards me. It takes and misses it's first swing with its spear. I swing with the knife, missing as well. It takes the opportunity to take a jab at my stomach. I dodge, but not before it makes a shallow cut with the tip of its weapon. I get behind it and stab it in its back. It releases a noise unlike anything I've heard before. I pull the weapon out and go to stab again. However, it grabs me by the arm and shoves the spear into my side. I let out a scream and fall to one knee, wrist still grasped by the monster. I look up at it, staring into where it's eyes should be.

It takes my knife out of my hand. It positions itself to stab me. I watch it as it raises the knife up. But it never comes down. It releases my wrist and falls next to me. A knife is lodged in the back of its head. I try to stand, but fatigue takes over. The world begins to spin and I vomit whatever food I had eaten back on the ground. I look up and see a tribute, an actual tribute, rip the knife out of its skull.

"It poisoned you. I'm sorry, but you don't have much time." The tribute tells me. I have no reason not to believe him. With the weakness in my body and the nausea, I can tell I'm meeting my end.

"Make it fast." I tell him, collapsing to the ground. He looks at me, eyes watery. I can't even place a name to this boy, this boy who has shown me mercy.

I close my eyes. My final thoughts are of my daughter.

* * *

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

The cannon fires. I pull the knife out of her skull, stepping away from the carnage. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. I couldn't save Kira, I couldn't save this girl. Can I even save myself?

The sky darkens quickly. Dark clouds cover the sun and I know a storm is coming. I heard the wall lower earlier, I know they're trying to get us out of this arena. I just need to find the exit.

I collect the girl's supplies before moving on. Based on the items and the bag itself, I know she got it from the feast.

I say a quick thank you to the deceased girl for her supplies before moving deeper into the jungle. I know the longer I stay here the closer I am to getting wiped out my some tsunami or tornado or whatever the Gamemakers deem appropriate.

I slow down when I come across another set of footprints in the dirt. My mind can only imagine who they could belong to. A mutt? The last Career? Someone else? The possibilities are endless.

A movement overhead causes me to look up. Sitting on a branch lies a mockingjay. I smile at it. I'd like to think this bird is free to fly as she wishes. She could stay in the arena, or she could fly hundreds of miles away. Maybe she has a nest somewhere she's caring for. I hum a small tune to her, which she mimics back to me before flying off.

I continue my trek through the jungle, trying to stay quiet and alert, wishing I had the same freedom as this bird. Instead, I'm trapped in this arena until everyone else is dead. But I refuse to give up. If I give up, everything I went through would have been for nothing. Everything Kira went through would have been for nothing. I won't get to watch Logan grow up. Meadow and I will never grow old together.

That's why I know I'm going home. It's not going to be easy. In fact, it's going to suck. But I don't have any other choice. I need to see District Ten again.

The lowered wall comes into my sight. I take caution as I move into the new area. A small grassland is all that can be seen.

I keep the wall behind me as I move into the arena. If I can limit one side an attack can come from, I'm less likely to be surprised.

Night comes quicker than expected as I eat the last of my food. In less than twenty four hours, I'll come face to face with the remaining tributes. Not long after that, three of us will be dead. I shiver at the thought of joining Kira in death. As peaceful as that sounds, I know it's not what she wants.

So I'll fight. I'll fight until I can't fight anymore.

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

I smile when I see game caught in the three traps I had set up. The food from Ariella's gift ran out this morning, and it's nice knowing I'll enter the new arena with food. I remove the game, pack up my traps, and quickly cook them before putting out the fire. I hear a clap of thunder above me. The waves on the beach get more aggressive and seem to be rising faster and faster. I think it's time to go.

I eat rabbit meat while moving through the jungle, coming across the entrance to the new area pretty quickly. As soon as I step over the threshold, the wall rises up behind me. I must've been the last tribute in the previous arena.

As open as the grasslands appear to be, I don't see anyone else. Maybe it's the darkness, or maybe they're all avoiding each other. Either way, I'm sure I'll see someone soon. Maybe a little too soon.

I set up camp nearby, finishing off the meat and washing it down with some water. One more clap of thunder fills the air, fading into the anthem. I look up into the sky as the face of the woman from Six projects. She fades away along with the music, leaving the arena dark and silent.

I pull out the photo of my family, the one my wife sent the other day. I smile when I look at my children. Three beautiful children, along with a beautiful wife. I always wonder how I got so lucky.

I look up across the field. Not a thing can be seen. I move myself into a comfortable position, my mind still focused on family. Family is all I have left in this world. Fame, money, none of it matters. It didn't matter the first time I was here, and it doesn't matter now.

I let myself fade to sleep, my mind full of happy memories of my family. I hope I can see them soon. I hope this game ends soon.

* * *

And with that, we're at the final four! The finale is next, and I'm really excited.

5th: Atila Fairgrove, killed by Ellis Winslet-Atila was an extremely complex character with such an interesting and sad backstory. I loved writing her, but I don't think I did her justice. She's at peace now, and she knows her daughter will be well taken care of by Axle.

Don't forget to review!


	32. Day Ten: The Finale

Before the chapter begins, I'd like to thank every single one of you who has stuck with me this long to see this story out. It's been a rollercoaster and we're finally at the end. Thank you to every author that's submitted a tribute. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

I'm not completely content with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Without further ado, here is the finale.

* * *

Rienne Calderon, District Eleven

This is it.

This is what the last nine days were leading up to. A final fight.

I know Atila is already dead. I saw her face projected in the sky last night. I can't say I'm saddened by her death, but I'm also not relieved. I'm just…numb. Numb of all feelings, numb of all emotions. I don't care about anything except playing the game.

Three tributes are left to fight. Two of them I haven't seen since the bloodbath, I think. For all I know, they have the best weapons in the games. Or they could be on the edge of death, their cannon could fire any moment now. Maybe they're already fighting. Maybe they'll all kill each other and I'll go home.

Darkness still covers the arena, but I have no urge to sleep. My mind is racing too fast to even attempt it. Regardless, I feel energized.

I never thought I would survive this long in the games once, and no one has ever done it twice. I wonder if I'll be the only one to win two Hunger Games. What would my life be like then? Would I still live in the same depressed state I suffered so long in? Or would things change?

I'd like to think they would. I'd like to think I'd return home and immediately find my child, Scy's child. I'd apologize for abandoning him. I'd try to reconnect with him, fixing what I fucked up so many years ago.

Maybe he wouldn't want anything to do with me. Maybe he's disgusted by me, just like the rest of the world. Maybe he hate me even more if he knew the truth.

I stand up, brushing the grass off of my pants, determined to distract myself from irrelevant thoughts. "What if" and "could be" aren't going to help me right now. All I can rely on are my own abilities and focusing on bringing out the weaknesses in my opponents.

Who knows. Maybe I'll come out of this thing still breathing.

* * *

Hickory Lockeherst, District Seven

The sun rises over the horizon quicker than I'd like. I sit in the soft grass, enjoying these moments. My arm still aches from the knife, but I try not to focus on it. All I'm focusing on are these upcoming moments.

I wonder what Oakley is up to. I wonder if she is watching me right now. I look up towards the sky.

"I'll see you soon, baby girl." I tell her. I'm sure at least one of the cameras cut to it. If she's watching, she saw.

I open up my bag and allow myself to drink some water. It's hard to believe we've been locked in this arena for ten days, now. Ten days ago, there were twenty four of us. Now, we've been reduced to four. Trapped in a fight we've already won. Nothing good ever comes out of these Games.

A nice breeze comes by and I let myself take a deep breath in. As I exhale, I see a movement in the distance. I grip my axe and stand to face this new enemy. From a distance, I can hardly tell who it is.

They rush towards me, raising their hand. I see a knife as I recognize my attacker as Rienne. She swipes the air towards me but I easily dodge and get behind her. I swing my axe at her back. She ducks down, stabbing me in the calf. I fall to one knee with a yelp. I push her back with the blunt end of the axe, ripping her knife out of my calf. I manage to get my footing as we stand face to face.

"You don't make this easy, do you?" I say, half joking. She tilts her head before punching me in the throat. I stagger back, keeping my grip on mine and her weapons. She reaches for her knife, but I pull back.

The pain in my calf causes me to collapse back onto one knee. She stands over me, blocking out the sun.

I use my axe to try to give me leverage as I try stand to no avail. She kicks me down, putting her foot on my wrist. As she leans to take the knife out, I manage to knock her down with the axe. She falls next to me, grasping her knife, swinging at me. I back up.

I clench my teeth, determined not to let the pain take over. I have to survive this. It's not for me, I have to win for my wife, for my daughter. I have to suffer so they don't have to.

Failure is not an option.

* * *

Toby Winston, District Three

I watch the commotion occurs in the distance. Rienne and Hickory take turns lashing at each other. Some blows miss, some hit. Time seems to slow down with each swipe of the blade, with each drop of blood that's shed.

Hickory coughs up a load of blood as Rienne stabs him in the chest. He grips her arm, collapsing to the ground. The cannon fires. She rips the knife out. Covered and blood and injured, she turns around. Her eyes lock with mine.

I raise my makeshift spear in defense and manage to dodge her first blow. I jab her in the side with the spear. Unfortunately for me, it breaks in half. I point the broken half at her as she pulls the other half out of her side. It doesn't appear as if it did any major damage, but I'm hoping it will slow her down.

She locks eyes with me. Her expression looks inhumane, she's in true survival mode. Well, that makes two of us.

Behind her, I see the final tribute in the arena, Ellis. He moves cautiously towards us, unsure what he wants to do.

Rienne, unaware of his presence, rushes towards me once again. I grab her wrist as she tries to stab me and twist it. She screams, but keeps a grip on the knife. I kick her down. However, my grip loosens on her wrist. She stabs me in the stomach.

The pain is nearly unbearable. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I instinctively pull the knife out. I feel dizzy, and soon collapse.

Rienne and I stare at each other on the ground, both weak and bloody. I can feel my vision getting blurrier and blurrier, my thoughts are more and more scattered.

 _I'll close my eyes, just for one moment._ I let my mind flood with thoughts. My thoughts are filled with images of Ariella, Colette, Cassie, and Cullen.

 _Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon._ My last thoughts are to Ariella as my vision fades away.

* * *

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

BOOM! The cannon indicates Toby's death. Rienne stands, but I can see her legs wobbling with each movement. She takes the knife from Toby's fingers. I move closer.

She stays standing where she is, unaware of my location. It's only when I'm about an arms length away does she quickly turn and swing at me. She's quicker than I am and manages to get a deep cut on my cheek. I stumble backwards, gripping my knife for dear life.

She lunges at me a second time, this time I manage to dodge. She overextends herself, however, and loses her balance. I take the opportunity to stab her in the neck.

She falls at my feet, nearly taking me down in the process. She holds her neck, blood pouring out. My heart is racing a million miles a second. Too many thoughts are rushing through my head.

A cannon fires.

"Congratulations to the victor of the 75th Hunger Games! Ellis Winslet from District Ten!" I release the knife from my hand. I look up towards the sky, watching the hovercraft descend down to pull me out of this arena. To pull me away from the memories that will surely haunt my nightmares for the foreseeable future. My failures, my losses. Those will never be forgotten.

* * *

4th: Hickory Lockeherst, killed by Rienne Calderon-I've enjoyed writing Hickory's POVs from the very beginning. I enjoyed writing him with the Careers and I always thought he brought a unique view to the arena. Rest in peace, Hickory.

3rd: Tobias Winston, killed by Rienne Calderon-I absolutely adored Toby, especially his relationship with his family. I loved him so much I tended to give him an easy time in the arena, which a lot of you noticed. I feel so bad knowing he'll never be able to see his family again. Rest in peace, Toby.

2nd: Rienne Calderon, killed by Ellis Winslet-I loved how conflicted Rienne was, and I loved seeing the conflicting reviews about Rienne. She had such a dark backstory, and I always thought she was an extremely deep character with a lot going on. I'll miss writing her, rest in peace Rienne.

1st: Ellis Winslet-Congratulations to Ellis! Ellis suffered a lot in the arena, especially losing his best friend. I adored their relationship and their dynamic.

Thank you again for reading this story! Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of the ending!


	33. A Victor

Ellis Winslet, District Ten

I sit motionless as the doctors work on healing me up. All things considered, I could have come out of the arena much worse, but they still have their fair share of work to do. Ten days without a shower really takes a toll on you.

In a few hours, I will be sitting back on that stage, forced to relive a recap of the past, what, month of my life? A month of my life I never want to have to revisit, especially not in front of the entire population of Panem.

But I'll sit there. I'll play along with Janus's banter. I'll smile, thank the Captiol for their generosity. Because if I don't, I'm at risk of losing the last two people I care about most in this world.

"You're good to go." The head doctor tells me. I nod.

"Thank you." I reply.

"It's my pleasure." He motions for his team to leave the room.

After a brief moment, my stylist, Hartley, enters. He walks closer towards me, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back, too weak to fight the tears that fall out.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're okay now." Hartley comforts me like this for a long, long time. When the tears finally dry up, I'm left with a massive headache. Hartley pulls back from me and walks over to one of the medical cabinets. He searches for a moment before pulling out a bottle of pills. He brings it to me.

"Pain relievers. It can be our secret." He winks. I manage a smile.

"Thank you, really. I appreciate it." I take two pills and wash it down with some water. I let myself relax.

"So, what do you have for me?" I ask. Hartley smiles.

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

I stand in the wings of the stage, dressed in the same outfit I wore on the day I was reaped, waiting anxiously for this final interview. I can only hope I don't break down like I did with Hartley.

The music blasts through the stadium. Janus Sphinx enters, as bubbly as ever.

"Thank you for joining us tonight on this special evening. I am so excited to present, the first ever person who has won the Hunger Games _twice_! You know him, you love him, please help me welcome Ellis Winslet!" Cue the music. I adjust my cardigan, preparing for the worst.

I walk onto the stage, blinded by the lights. I wave at the audience, wishing I could be as far away from here as possible. But instead, I sit where I'm supposed to. I smile when I'm supposed to. I do as I'm supposed to.

"Congratulations, Ellis! How does it feel winning two Hunger Games, only five years apart?" I shrug.

"Exhausting." My answer makes the audience laugh.

"I was exhausted merely watching you! It was certainly an intense fight, wasn't it?" The audience roars.

"Now, without further ado, let us all watch a recap of this years Hunger Games!" Another roar from the audience. The lights dim and I do my best to ignore everything on the screen. In fact, I find my eyes wandering away from the screen.

I do manage to catch our reaping recap. Kira is the first to get reaped, her cries are pretty noticeable. Then…I'm reaped. I watch myself hug Kira. It feels like an eternity ago.

The recap of what happened in the Capitol moves by quickly. They briefly cover our chariot outfits and our training scores. I manage to tune it out.

Then, they begin showing us what happened in the arena. I do a good job distracting myself from reliving these horrors again. But, unfortunately Kira's death catches my attention as soon as it shows. I manage to keep my eyes dry, for now. It won't stay like that for long.

The final fight between the four of us is as intense as I remember. Watching it from this perspective, I could almost imagine I'm watching four complete strangers fight for their lives. Almost.

The video ends with me standing over Rienne's corpse as I'm declared victor. The lights come back along with a round of applause.

"Thank you so much for joining us on this lovely evening, Ellis. Enjoy victory. You deserve it!"

I politely smile in response, as I'm supposed to.

* * *

The train softly rumbles my bed. Only a little while longer until we pull into the district.

I pull the sheets off of my body and put on some simple clothes. A solid green button up with grey slacks. Something that reminds me of me.

I can't get the faces of the other victors out of my mind. Not Kira's, nor Brighton's, nor anyone else's.

The train speed reduces and I feel myself jolt to the side. I catch myself and look out the window.

I'm home.

I move to the front of the train, waiting eagerly for the doors to open. I can already see the crowds of people gathered at the station.

The doors open. Sunlight blinds me as I walk off the train. Applause fills the square. Familiar faces stare back at me.

I frantically search the crowd for Meadow and Logan. They're here somewhere, they'd be the first to greet me.

"Ellis!" I hear her. I turn my head towards the direction of the voice. There she is, holding Logan, more beautiful than I remember.

I push through the crowd and embrace her harder than I ever have before. Relief, anger, fear, happiness, all of these emotions fill my body at once.

It's never going to be the same. The guilt of losing Kira is going to weigh on my soul until my last days. But I will get to spend the rest of my days alongside Meadow, Logan, and any other children we have.

Life won't be perfect. It won't be easy. But it will go on.

* * *

And with that, this story has reached its end. Thank you to each and every person who submitted, read, and reviewed throughout this story. I really appreciate all of your support.

I'll be working on reapings for my 50th Hunger Games soon. Don't forget to review, and thank you again for your support!


End file.
